Les malheurs de Shintarô et autres contes pour adultes
by Vyersdra
Summary: Midorima en voit de toutes les couleurs avec Takao, son conjoint. Et bien évidemment, il ne faut compter ni sur la famille, ni sur les amis pour aider! Et puis de toute façon, s'ils servaient à ça, ça se saurait depuis belle lurette! Encore que... Fanfiction centrée sur Midorima x Takao
1. Chapitre 1 - Les malheurs de Shintarô

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** Les malheurs de Shintarô et autres contes pour adultes

 _ **Disclaime**_ _r_ **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ est de **mrsloth** , que l'on peut retrouver sur DeviantArt. Et enfin, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette _fanfic_ !

 _ **Rating**_ **:** On va rester à T pour une fois. Cela dit, les sous-entendus seront... sous-entendus, quoi (comment ça, ça veut rien dire?)!

 **Genre :** Humour (beaucoup) et romance (un peu)

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** C'est vraiment obligé? OK... Donc à part Midorima x Takao, il y aura un peu d'Akashi x Nijimura et un brin des autres: Kuroko x Kagami, Aomine x Kise et Murasakibara x Himuro

 **Note de l'auteur :** Maintenant que _Gundam Tekketsu no Orphans_ est terminé (et quelle fin, mes aïeux, c'était superbe!), je peux reprendre du service!

 **Note de l'auteur (encore!):** Si les personnages vous paraissent OOC, au vu du contexte, c'est normal de forcer le trait pour l'humour. C'est d'autant plus normal que je m'appuie sur le _manga_ pour les décrire et non pas sur l' _anime_ dans lequel ils sont bien mieux... éduqués. On va dire ça.

 **/!\ Important: Cette _fanfic_ est un parallèle à une de mes précédentes, _Enfer & Paradi_s et vient la compléter. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu _Enfer & Paradis_ pour comprendre celle-ci (normalement), mais les plus curieux d'entre vous pourront s'amuser des différents clins d'oeils par-ci, par là! C'est la raison pour laquelle, au -dessus du titre du chapitre, je préciserai à chaque fois où situer ce dernier par rapport à ceux d' _Enfer & Paradis_.**

* * *

 **(NdA: ce chapitre se situe entre le premier chapitre d' _Enfer & Paradis _et son bonus)**

 **Chapitre 1: Les malheurs de Shintarô**

« Akashi… Sérieusement, je suis à bout… S'effondra Midorima, la tête la première sur la table basse de son salon.

-Déjà ? Cela ne fait que quelques mois à peine que vos parents se sont décidés à vous fiancer, Takao et toi, non ?

-Ecoute, ça me fait déjà assez mal d'y repenser, alors n'en rajoute pas…

\- Pour quelle raison cela te contrarie ? Tu lui fais des avances depuis le lycée, lui fit remarquer l'ancien capitaine de la Génération des Miracles en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu… Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ? Sursauta le jeune étudiant en médecine.

-Parce que tout le monde l'avait remarqué, Midorima, soupira Akashi, blasé.

-Tu… Tu mens, tu étais à Kyôto ! Et Takao n'avait rien vu !

-Et il était bien le seul, crois-moi. Rappelle-toi Kuroko qui t'envoyait le top 10 des préservatifs les plus utilisés…

-Oui, mais c'est Kuroko. Et co… comment tu…?

-C'est moi qui le lui envoyais, il se contentait de les transmettre pour te taquiner, Midorima », expliqua Akashi en soufflant avec élégance sur sa tasse de thé, avant d'y tremper les lèvres.

Bouché bée, le plus grand encaissait une à une les révélations de son ancien capitaine et toujours ami.

Sérieusement, il en avait d'autres, des comme ça ?

Complètement atterré, Midorima s'effondra de nouveau la tête la première sur la table basse de son salon, tandis que son ami sirotait son thé.

Il avait sous-estimé l'Enfer dans lequel sa relation sentimentale avec Takao l'avait plongée.

Par où commencer ?

Il était tombé amoureux de son _point guard_ au basket durant leurs années lycée. Il avait tenté des avances qui s'étaient toutes soldées par des échecs, sans exception, Takao refusant de se faire appâter (en réalité, lesdites avances avait été tellement subtiles que même un observateur aguerri comme Kazunari n'y avait vu que du feu). En désespoir de cause, Midorima avait abattu son ultime carte l'hiver dernier, alors qu'ils passaient les examens d'entrée à l'université : une colocation durant leurs études, en tout bien tout honneur (hem…) ! Takao avait sauté sur l'opportunité de se trouver un logement pas trop onéreux en pleine capitale et voilà comment ils avaient emménagé ensemble au mois d'Avril, en même temps qu'ils avaient entamé leur scolarité dans le supérieur : à Midorima les études de médecine et à Takao celles de professeur.

Leurs premiers mois estudiantins s'étaient déroulés sans fait majeur, au grand damne du futur médecin qui avait passé son temps à se casser la tête pour trouver le courage d'avouer... explicitement... ce que tout le monde savait déjà à l'époque (selon Akashi).

La situation ne s'était décantée que neuf mois suivant le début de leur vie commune : un soir d'hiver, le brun, toussotant et fatigué, était spontanément venu chercher du réconfort dans les grands bras chauds de son colocataire, sous un _kotatsu_ _(1)_. Prenant son courage à deux mains, justement, Midorima en avait profité pour lui chuchoter doucement qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il advienne. Ce à quoi le brun avait remarqué :

« Ca m'étonne que tu me dises ça comme ça, Shin-chan… C'est super louche…

-Je… Je le pense vraiment, Bakao… Avait grogné ledit Shin-chan, clairement mal à l'aise. En plus, je serai médecin, alors… Je ferai vraiment tout pour prendre soin de toi.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Avait murmuré Takao.

\- Oui… Ka… Kazunari… Si… Si tu m'autorises à t'appeler ainsi... »

Ces derniers mots avaient été tellement difficiles à sortir pour l'étudiant aux yeux de jade qu'il avait terminé sa phrase en nage, encore plus trempé que le brun qui était pourtant malade. Un poids d'angoisse quant à la réaction de Kazunari s'était posé sur sa poitrine et il en avait toussé de gêne.

Le possesseur de l' _oeil de faucon_ n'avait rien dit de suite. Il avait rapproché sa tête, jusqu'à la coller contre la poitrine de Midorima et avait fermé les yeux :

« Ton coeur… Ton coeur bat trop vite, ne me fais pas un arrêt cardiaque, ce serait ballot… Shintarô... »

A l'entente de son prénom entier roulant entre les lèvres désirées depuis si longtemps, Midorima avait longuement frissonné mais il s'était abstenu de toute initiative emportée.

« Je… Tu le sais peut-être, mais… Je… Je… Avait faiblement bégayé Takao. Je... »

Il n'avait pas poursuivi en dévoilant le fond de sa pensée, à la grande déception de Midorima qui n'attendait, à ce moment-là, que ça. Ils étaient finalement restés l'un contre l'autre toute la soirée dans le silence le plus total, un nuage de gêne flottant autour d'eux.

Et ça avait été ainsi que Shintarô, poussé par l'amour passionné qu'il vouait à son faucon depuis des années…

N'avait rien fait du tout.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient ensuite écoulés dans une confusion relative entre les "presque-tourtereaux-mais-pas-encore-tout-à-fait", jusqu'à ce que toute cette tension entre eux fasse péter un câble à Kazunari qui avait enfin craché le morceau tout de go et sans aucune délicatesse :

« Putain, Shin-chan ! Tu pourrais faire un effort ! Ca fait des jours que j'essaie de te dire que je t'aime, tu ne m'aides pas alors que je vois bien que je ne te laisse pas indifférent !

-Parle pour toi ! Toi, ça fait peut-être des jours, mais moi, ça fait des années, _na no da yo_ ! Alors tu es mal placé pour la ramener !

-Des… Des années ? Sérieux ? Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ?

-Parce que tu es complètement aveugle ! Quand je partageais avec toi mes _bentô_ _(2)_ dans lesquels ma mère mettait du _kimuchi_ _(3)_ , tu crois que c'était pour quoi ?

-Je pensais que c'était parce que t'avais pitié de moi et que tu voulais que j'arrête de geindre !

-Ah ouais ? Et les fois où je te ramenais à vélo parce que tu tombais de fatigue après l'entraînement ?

-Je le méritais complètement, pour rester avec toi au gymnase après les cours jusqu'à pas d'heure !

-Je venais chez toi le dimanche pour réviser !

-Justement, c'était pour réviser, débile de Shin-chan ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé autre chose ! »

Et sur cette joyeuse engueulade, ils s'étaient mis officiellement en couple. Leurs amis avaient défilé devant eux et les avaient abondamment félicités en se disant intérieurement que si même Midorima avait réussi à se caser, c'était que tout le monde avait ses chances…

Mais leur relation amoureuse portée au grand jour n'avait pas eu que des conséquences positives, malheureusement et là, l'orage avait commencé à déferler sur Shintarô (et Takao se contentait de lui tenir le parapluie de temps en temps) : ses parents l'avaient su ! Et non seulement eux, mais également, ceux de Takao !

Les deux familles, une fois au courant de la romance avérée entre leurs deux fils aînés, avaient pris la décision qui s'imposait : les marier au plus tôt et ainsi assurer l'honneur (à défaut de la descendance…) de leur Maison respective !

Ce à quoi Midorima et Takao avaient rétorqué que le mariage homosexuel n'était pas légal au Japon. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il en fallait plus, beaucoup plus pour impressionner les chefs de famille Midorima et Takao (et pour tuer l'enthousiasme débordant de leurs épouses qui s'étaient acoquinées) : un cérémonie de fiançailles dans la plus pure tradition _shintô,_ était en train de se préparer, au cours de laquelle Shintarô et Kazunari s'engageraient; ceci en attendant le vrai, le seul, l'unique mariage qui serait rendu légal par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, Midorima senior en ayant fait son cheval de bataille, son dernier accomplissement avant de mourir : ceci pour éviter d'avoir à subir le déshonneur d'un fils aîné vivant en concubinage comme un Occidental dépravé…

Bref, pour résumer, cette histoire avait pris des proportions gigantesques depuis que leurs proches avaient décidés de s'en mêler.

Mais s'il n'y avait que cela ! Car non, ce n'était pas tout !

« Akashi, tu es en train de me dire que tu savais tout depuis le lycée ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Non. J'étais curieux de voir jusqu'où votre bêtise allait vous mener. Je n'ai pas été déçu, surtout par toi, Midorima. Si Takao ne s'était pas lancé, je mets ma main à couper qu'aujourd'hui encore, vous ne seriez pas ensemble... »

Aïe… Pas faux… Ca faisait mal là où ça faisait mal, mais pas faux du tout, même…

« Mais parce que tu n'imagines même pas avec qui j'ai affaire ! Se ressaisit Midorima en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Takao, je présume ? S'assura Akashi en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça implique ! Kazunari est un vrai démon ! Il me vole mes fringues pour traîner avec quand je ne suis pas là ! Une fois, j'ai même trouvé des traces… d'un liquide que la décence m'empêche d'évoqu…

-Du sperme.

\- Akashi !

-Et donc ? Sur quel vêtement ?

-Sur un pan de haut de pyjama ! Il me pique même mes sandales l'été et comme elles sont trop grandes pour lui, il glisse sur le sol en faisant des traces avec, au lieu de soulever ses pieds pour marcher, comme quelqu'un d'éduqué! Il a volé à plusieurs reprises mes albums photos de quand j'étais petit chez mes parents ! Tu te rends compte ? Il… Quand il cuisine, il met de la pâte de haricots dans tout ce qu'il fait avec l'espoir que ça me plaise !

-Et ça te déplaît ?

-Ce n'est pas la question ! C'est juste que ça ne se fait pas ! Il me tanne tous les soirs pour regarder un film… Et il s'endort sur moi ! A chaque fois ! Infoutu de se lever et d'aller se coucher ! En plus, il bave comme un môme ! Sur mes fringues ! Il saute sur mon dos à n'importe quel moment pour que je le porte ! Il m'embrasse dans la rue comme si de rien n'était ! Pour ensuite me sourire et faire genre qu'il a rien fait, sans se demander ce que je peux ressentir !

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout ! Concernant mes photos d'enfance… Ma mère en avait marre qu'il passe son temps à pique nos albums, alors elle a décidé de me les faire scanner et Kazunari les a récupérées… Il les a mis sur son ordinateur portable en fond d'écran, et même en veille ! Du coup, son amphi entier voit des photos de moi quand j'étais petit ! C'est une véritable atteinte à ma dignité ! Il… Il… Il… Il me colle encore plus qu'avant, c'est devenu une vraie sangsue ! En en plus, maintenant, il chante ! Faux ! Il me harcèle pour faire et défaire mes bandages aux doigts et me crie dessus si je le fais moi-même alors qu'il est là ! Et… Et une fois… Il m'a acheté des sous-vêtements ! Il me fait des suçons dans le cou alors qu'il sait très bien que tout le monde va les voir ! Et… Et… Et nos parents qui secouent le cocotier dans tous les sens pour organiser ces fiançailles, ou ce mariage, je ne sais plus… Je n'en peux plus, Akashi, je craque… Si tu savais... Encore en début d'après-midi, je l'ai trouvé en train de faire la sieste, roulé en boule dans mon ancien survêt' de Shûtoku… Il est tout simplement impossible à vivre !

-J'entends ça… » Soupira doucement Akashi en buvant son thé.

Le jeune héritier et rival au s _hôgi_ laissa son vieil ami reprendre son souffle après s'être délesté de tous les malheurs qui l'accablaient depuis qu'il vivait en couple.

D'ailleurs, depuis quand Midorima venait lui parler spontanément de ses problèmes de coeur ? Le collégien, puis lycéen de ses souvenirs ne se serait jamais épanché de la sorte sur sa vie sentimentale comme une héroïne de série télé ! Il n'aurait rien dit, rien montré, rien manifesté, la preuve ! il n'avait même pas été foutu d'avouer ses sentiments à son premier (et toujours) amour !

Alors depuis quand Midorima était-il devenu aussi…

Aussi…

Sentimental ?

L'ancien capitaine fronça doucement les sourcils en recherchant le terme exact caractérisant l'attitude de son ami et rival.

Sentimental n'était pas le bon mot, disons que Midorima semblait plus…

Expressif.

Vivant.

Entier.

Sincère.

Authentique.

Authentique. C'était ça et les yeux rouges framboise d'Akashi s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous le poids de ce mot.

Etait-ce l'amour quotidien de Takao qui transformait lentement, mais sûrement, l'intéressé à son insu, le réconciliant progressivement avec ses émotions ?

L'amour était-il capable d'un tel tour de force ?

Certes, la question se posait. Elle se posait d'ailleurs avec d'autant plus d'acuité qu'elle s'accompagnait d'un problème et non des moindres : Midorima ne savait pas gérer ses émotions. Pas du tout.

Bon, Akashi reconnut intérieurement qu'il était mal placé pour parler : changer de personnalité à la moindre contrariété ne faisait pas de lui un exemple, il n'en disconvenait pas, cependant…

Midorima serait-il capable d'évoluer et de grandir afin de prendre en compte tous les nouveaux sentiments que faisait naître son ancien passeur en lui ? Saurait-il faire preuve de force et d'intelligence émotionnelle pour se nourrir desdits sentiments et devenir plus solide ?

Au vu des atermoiements sans fin de l'étudiant en médecine, dignes d'un enfant de quatre ans, c'était plutôt mal barré...

Seijûro fit lentement tourner sa tasse, observant le liquide bouger dans le même sens et songea qu'en ami fidèle et dévoué, il n'en avait pas fini d'en entendre des vertes et des pas mûres, sur son meilleur ami et le brun aux yeux en amandes…

Enfin… Ne dit-on pas que c'est à cela que serve les amis ?

« Et donc, en conclut Midorima, voilà pourquoi vivre avec Kazunari me désespère…

-Je sens ton désespoir au plus profond de moi, lui répondit Seijûro en masquant parfaitement son ironie. Je sais que ça va t'étonner, ce que je vais avouer, mais tu sais quoi ? Je rêve d'être aussi… malheureux que toi, un jour... »

* * *

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que Midorima et Takao étaient… officiellement fiancés, même si leur Maison respective considérait cela comme un mariage, car la cérémonie au temple et l'échange d'alliances avaient été on ne peut plus réels. Mais dans les faits, cela n'avait rien changé au quotidien des deux hommes, si ce n'était les remarques étonnées d'autrui concernant l'anneau porté à l'annulaire.

En rentrant un soir dans son appartement, Shintarô ne s'attendait pas à y trouver sa mère Shiori (oui, elle portait le même prénom que celle, défunte, de Seijûro) accompagnée de celle de Takao, Suzumi, près de son fils aîné, justement.

Midorima s'attendait encore moins à les trouver tous les trois agenouillés face à un _butsudan_ _(4)_ noir et doré, posé sur une petite table au fond du salon, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir acheté avec son petit ami. De plus, le trio était habillé de manière très formelle, en _kimono_ noir. Les deux quadragénaires portaient leur chignon strict avec dignité et Kazunari était assis entre les deux dans une posture de _seiza_ _(5)_ très droite.

« Tu vois, Kazunari-san ? C'est sur cette photo qu'on le voit le mieux. Shintarô venait de perdre sa toute première dent, tu vois le petit trou entre les deux pré-molaires ? »

Le susnommé se tendit de suite à l'entente de son prénom et un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui.

Non…

Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Pas encore !

Il s'était pourtant débarrassé de son album photo d'enfance en le remettant à ses parents et en faisant promettre à Kazunari de ne plus le piquer en douce ! De guerre lasse, au bout du sixième vol réussi de la part du possesseur de l' _oeil de faucon_ , Midorima s'était finalement résigné à numériser toutes les photos pour son petit ami afin que celui-ci les conserve sur son ordinateur et laisse ce putain d'album tranquille, à prendre la poussière au fond d'un tiroir !

Alors pour quelle raison ce dernier trônait tranquillement près du _butsudan_ , sur un pupitre métallique dédié fixé à la petite table en bois ?

L'étudiant en médecine eut le tournis : il nageait en plein cauchemar, c'était évident ! Une scène aussi ridicule ne pouvait pas avoir lieu là, sous ses yeux, en plein jour !

« Oui, Midori-mama, je le vois… Et… Mon petit Shin-chan est tellement chou, quand il sourit, même avec une dent en moins… » S'émut Takao en portant sa main couverte par la manche de son _kimono_ à ses lèvres, comme une actrice de _kabuki_ _(6)_.

Midori… Midori-mama ? C'était quoi, ce jeu de mot à la con ?

« C'est vrai, ma fille, je suis d'accord avec toi… Tu as vraiment bien choisi ton mari… Le rassura sa mère Suzumi, bienveillante, en lui tapotant gentiment le dos. Dire qu'il est devenu un si bel homme, soupira-t-elle, complètement énamourée de son gendre.

-Si je n'étais pas sa mère, moi aussi, j'en serais tombée amoureuse, admit à son tour Shiori en dirigeant un regard tendre sur l'album photo. Nous pouvons tourner la page, Kazunari-san ? Es-tu prêt ?

-Oui, répondit ce dernier. Enfin, je crois… Chaque photo de Shin-chan arrête les battements de mon coeur… C'est insupportable, mais en même temps…

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? Explosa Midorima tel une supernova, lorsqu'il rentra dans son salon.

-Ah, Shin-chan, bons…

-Toi, tais-toi !

-Shintarô ! L'admonesta sa mère. Ce n'est pas une manière de t'adresser à ta femme ! Ma belle-fille adorée !

-Et Kazunari n'est **pas** une femme ! Et Mère, Suzumi-san, que faites-vous ici, vêtues pour un mariage, face à un _butsudan_ et surtout, face à mon vieil album photo ? Continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

\- Shintarô, cela suffit ! Je me contente de remettre cet album à Kazunari-san, maintenant que vous êtes mariés…

-Officiellement, nous ne sommes que fiancés, et encore, _na no da yo_ !

-Il a su se retenir de nous le voler durant tellement de mois… Qu'il faut bien le récompenser de sa patience !

-Récompenser un voleur d'album photo multi-récidiviste? Je rêve ! Et il faut s'habiller en _kimono_ noir pour ça ? Depuis quand ? Lui répliqua Shintarô dont la colère décuplait de seconde en seconde. Et… Suzumi-san, mais que faites-vous dans cette histoire ? Un album photo ! Il s'agit d'un album photo, réveillez-vous un peu !

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel album, Shin-chan ! S'écria soudainement Kazunari. C'est l'album photo de ton enfance !

\- Et alors ?

-Dans lequel il y a toutes les photos de toi quand tu étais bébé, jusqu'à tes six ans !

-Au risque de me répéter : et alors ?

-Et alors, cet album est fondamental ! Vital ! L'Alpha et l'Oméga ! Le Paradis et l'Enfer ! Le Yin et le Yang !

-Prends tes cachets et va te coucher !

\- Toutes ces photos… Ta bouille adorable… Tes sourires quand tu n'avais pas encore de dents… tes petites fossettes si mignonnes… Tes joues rondes dans lesquelles j'ai envie de croquer… Oh, mon Dieu… Soupira dramatiquement le brun en posant une main sur son coeur. Shin-chan, tu étais tellement mignon !

-Vous êtes surtout tellement givrés, oui! Arrêtez de faire comme si vous n'aviez jamais vu de bébé de toute votre vie, bon sang !

-Mais tu n'es pas n'importe quel bébé ! Je n'en connais pas d'aussi adorable, Shin-chan ! Et tes yeux de jade… Il n'y a pas d'équivalent ! Et tes...

-Ca ne justifie rien, _na no da yo_ ! Laissez ces photos tranquilles ! Surtout toi, Kazunari, tu me pompes déjà suffisamment l'air avec celles qui sont sur ton ordinateur et sur ton téléphone !

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Là, ce sont les originales ! Dans un seul recueil ! Les photos d'origine, prises avec tellement d'amour pour toi… Commença à pleurnicher son petit ami. C'est comme un _artbook_ dédicacé et vendu à un unique exmeplaire !

-Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… Grogna Shintarô. T'es encore pire que Kise ! Et vous, Mère, pour quelle raison acceptez-vous de jouer le jeu ?

-Tout simplement parce que pour moi aussi, ces photos sont sacrées ! Car oui, je les ai prises avec beaucoup d'amour, même si cela te déplaît ! Et je suis si heureuse de pouvoir enfin partager cette passion avec ma belle-fille ! Se justifia Shiori en serrant la main du brun, comme pour le rassurer et le protéger de la fureur de son fils aîné. En aucun cas, tu as le droit de t'énerver comme tu le fais !

-Mais vous m'y obligez ! Vous faites n'importe quoi, _na no da yo_ ! Vous carburez à quoi, à la fin ?

-Nous avons acheté le petite table et le _butsudan_ , avec Kazunari, ajouta Takao Suzumi, car il voulait vénérer cet album photo de toi tous les matins et tous les soirs, en même temps que tes ancêtres et les miens !

-Quel rapport avec mes ancêtres ? Et avec cet album ? Eructa Midorima qui ne décolérait pas d'une semelle.

-Je tiens à remercier tous les jours tes ancêtres car c'est grâce à eux que tu existes. Et c'est parce que tu existes que j'ai pu te rencontrer, t'épouser et nager dans le bonheur ! Expliqua à son tour Kazunari en haussant un peu le ton.

-Je te rappelle qu'officiellement...

-Ca ne change rien ! Le coupa le brun. Ne pouvant pas utiliser d'objets ayant appartenu à tes ancêtres, j'ai décidé de vénérer cet album photo, à partir de ce soir ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, Shin-chan, cet album est sacré. Nous l'avons même purifié dans un sanctuaire cet après-midi, en compagnie d'un prêtre !

-Quoi ? S'étrangla l'étudiant en médecine.

-Parfaitement ! D'où nos tenues ! Et celui qui voudra me l'enlever devra me passer sur le corps !

-Mais Kazunari, c'est un album photo ! Oh, réveille-toi un peu ! Juste… Un putain d'album photo qui prenait tranquillement la poussière chez mes parents, sans rien demander à personne !

-Et c'était du gâchis ! Pour tout l'or du monde, je ne m'en débarrasserai pas. Jamais ! Même si tu me le demandes ! Je préfère encore divorcer !

-Mais nous ne sommes même pas mariés, _na no da yo_ !

-Que se passe-t-il, ici ? »

La voix grave et imposante du père Midorima, qui fit son apparition dans le salon, stoppa là la discussion. Son regard émeraude, comme toujours étincelant d'autorité, calma tout le monde d'un coup.

« Père ! S'écria Shintarô en se précipitant vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas prudent de ne pas fermer ta porte, Shintarô. Cela ne te ressemble pas, lui fit remarquer son géniteur, ombrageux dans son costume-cravate bleu marine.

-C'est plutôt **ça** qui ne ressemble pas à cet appartement ! Répliqua du tac au tac le fils aîné en désignant d'un index gauche rageur le _butsudan_ , l'album photo et les trois autres protagonistes toujours à genoux. Ne me dites pas que vous tolérez ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire !

-Bonsoir, Shintarô _onii-san_ , lança sa petite sœur précipitamment en rentrant à son tour. Mère ! Suzumi-san, Kazunari-san, je ne suis pas en retard ?

-A… Akemi ? Toi aussi ? Stop ! Bugga le pauvre étudiant en médecine dont le cerveau commençait à chauffer grave. Que fais-tu là ? Et vous, Père ? Vous êtes censé encore travailler, à cette heure-ci !

-C'est vrai, Shintarô, mais je suis parti plus tôt car ta mère tenait à ce que je passe la chercher pour la ramener à la maison. J'en ai donc profité pour déposer ta sœur qui tenait absolument à faire un saut chez toi.

-Akemi, ma chérie ! Accueillit à bras ouvert Shiori. Nous en étions dans la seconde moitié de l'album, quand Shintarô perd sa toute première dent…

-Quand il porte encore l'uniforme au tissu vichy rouge ? En seconde année de maternelle, c'est bien ça ? Voulut s'assurer la sœur cadette de Shintarô en prenant place à genoux près des trois autres, face à l'album sacré.

-Bien que j'adore les uniformes qu'il a portés, pour moi, rien ne bat les grenouillères quand il était bébé… Admit le fils aîné… Pardon, la fille aînée des Takao à sa belle-sœur. Je décède dès que je vois ces photos… Sur mon téléphone, il y en a une de chaque...

-Surtout celle avec des oreilles de chat… Renchérit Suzumi. C'est ma préférée !

-Toi aussi ? Toi aussi, Maman ?

-Je préfère mon grand frère dans son pyjama de lapin…

-Celle-là, je la mets en second, juste après !

-Bien, mes enfants, Suzumi-san, reprenons où nous en étions », les focalisa Shiori en tournant avec beaucoup de précautions la page de l'album et le public, attentif, se redressa, avide…

Pour se fondre dans un mélange indescriptible d'exclamations béates, de « Ooooh ! Mon frère était trop mignon ! », de « Laissez-moi mourir maintenant, je sens que c'est le moment ! Shin-chan, adieu !», de « Je sais, je sais, je l'ai mis au monde, vous savez... » et de « Non, Kazu, tu ne peux pas abandonner Shintarô-san comme ça ! Vous êtes à peine mariés et tu l'aimes tellement! ».

Midorima en fut proprement écoeuré.

« Je vois qu'il est temps de fonder un _fan club_ à ton nom, mon fils. Tu as déjà quatre membres inscrits d'office… Constata, pince-sans-rire, le quadragénaire.

-Père… Murmura le fils, atterré face à ce cirque honteux. Faites quelque chose… Supplia-t-il dans un souffle.

-Je n'y peux rien, Shintarô, déclara le chef de famille des Midorima après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Mais vous voyez bien que ces photos les rendent cinglés ! Ils ont complètement cramé les plombs ! Ils... »

Shintarô réfléchit à toute vitesse à un argument imparable pour convaincre son père d'arrêter de suite ce cinéma inutile, puis il se rappela combien son géniteur était à cheval sur les traditions :

« Ils vénèrent un album photo près d'un _butsudan_ ! C'est n'importe quoi ! On n'a jamais vu ça ! C'est fait pour vénérer les ancêtres morts, normalement ! En y déposant un peu de nourriture et de l'encens !»

Un petit moment de réflexion silencieuse de la part de Midorima senior…

« Tu as raison, reconnut-il finalement. Cependant, je te l'ai déjà dit : ne jamais se mêler des affaires de femmes…

-Kazunari n'est **pas** une femme, purée, arrêtez avec ça ! »

Pour toute réponse, le plus vieux des deux tourna le regard en direction de la petite troupe toujours agenouillée face au _butsudan_ , et parmi laquelle Kazunari pleurait à chaudes larmes sur les épaules de sa mère par alliance.

« Shin-chan est si adorable ! Je jure de l'aimer et de le protéger jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Midori-mama ! Je vous aime tellement pour l'avoir mis au monde !

-Et moi, je t'aime pour l'aimer, et nous aimer à travers nous, Kazunari-san… Je suis si fière de t'avoir pour belle-fille…

\- Tu es la meilleure des belles-sœurs, Kazunari-san, l'assura Akemi en lui serrant les mains dans les siennes. Je suis si heureuse ! »

Silence entre les deux hommes (puisque Kazunari, en cet instant, ne se rangeait plus dans cette catégorie).

« Tu disais, Shintarô ? »

Dépité pour de bon et pour longtemps, Midorima se tira de cette maison de fous (la sienne, à l'origine, pourtant) en claquant la porte. Son père ne le retint pas, mais placide et mesuré en toute circonstance, il le suivit néanmoins et le trouva dans le couloir de l'immeuble, assis dans les escaliers, les avant-bras pliées sur ses genoux en train de bouder comme un enfant n'ayant pas eu droit à son goûter préféré pour le quatre heures.

« Tu n'es pas plus mature qu'eux, Shintarô, soupira la figure paternelle en restant debout près de lui.

-Ils. Vénèrent. Un. Album. Photo, Père ! Il n'y a que moi que ça choque ? S'emporta de nouveau l'aîné des Midorima. Des photos qui on plus de quinze ans ! Et non seulement Kazunari part dans son délire, mais en plus, toute la famille le soutient dans ses conneries… Pardon, se reprit-il aussitôt face à son père. Dans ses… bêtises ! Père ! Ce n'est pas normal de purifier et de vénérer un album photo ! C'est quoi, leur problème, à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter…

-Autant d'amour ? Termina pour lui Midorima senior.

-N… Non ! Enfin… Je… Et même dans ce cas-là, ça ne justifie rien ! Où est la logique à se prosterner devant des photos ?

-Où était la logique lorsque ta mère passait des heures à faire les magasins pour t'acheter des paires de chaussettes alors que tu ne marchais pas encore ? »

Shintarô, déjà déstabilisé par les paroles de son père, leva soudainement la tête à cette question pour le regarder, surpris.

« Où était la logique quand dès que tu pleurais, elle se retenait de pleurer également ? Où était la logique quand elle chantonnait tout en mixant avec soin les légumes pour te faire ta purée ? Continua le quadragénaire qui croisait sans crainte aucune son regard émeraude avec celui de son fils, couleur de jade. Enfin, tu étais trop jeune pour t'en souvenir à présent… Mais si tu ne sais pas répondre à ces questions, jamais tu ne pourras suivre ma voie et devenir le médecin que tu souhaites, Shintarô. »

Le regard de jade vacilla sous le poids de l'assurance paternelle et le plus jeune détourna le regard, perplexe.

« Mère a toujours été très protectrice et… Et je ne doute pas qu'elle nous aime beaucoup, Akemi et moi mais… Mais ça ne justifie rien ! Elle n'est pas obligée d'en arriver là avec Kazunari ! Et même Suzumi-san ! Vénérer des photos, ils sont graves ! Continua-t-il en pestant de nouveau, une seconde nature chez lui. Et quel rapport avec le métier de médecin, Père ? »

Le susnommé soupira face à cette fougue de la jeunesse qui avait encore tant de choses à apprendre…

« Un médecin soigne les êtres humains. Quels qu'ils soient, sans distinction. Au quotidien, tous les jours… Il est amené à accompagner au mieux toutes les personnes qui souffrent et qui croisent son chemin. Durant tes études, tu apprendras beaucoup de choses sur l'être humain. Pour t'apercevoir au final… Que tu ne sais rien. La vérité, Shintarô… C'est que la nature humaine est un vrai mystère qui défit toute logique. Tant le corps humain que ce qui l'anime nous sont encore inconnus. l'amour et ses composantes font partie du carburant qui pousse les hommes à se dépasser et à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. L'amour à lui seul est un mystère. L'amour et l'être humain… Il n'y a pas de logique à cela. Tu ne pourras pas les mettre en équation. Tu ne pourras jamais les modéliser. Car ce sont des mystères et ils ont vocation à le rester. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'acharner… N'essaie pas de comprendre, tu n'y arriveras jamais.

-Vous me dites que je dois les laisser transformer mon salon en temple érigé à mon culte ? Ou plutôt, au culte de celui que j'étais quand j'étais petit ?

-C'est ça.

-Mais c'est stupi… ! » Commença à protester Shintarô.

Pour se taire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Les yeux émeraude de son père étaient d'un calme déroutant et assuré, comme toujours. Il avait toujours été un homme réputé pour son sérieux, mais de part sa vie professionnelle, Shintarô ne le connaissait au final très peu : il n'était jamais chez lui et n'avait pour ainsi dire pas vu grandir ses enfants.

« C'est peut-être stupide, comme tu dis. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ils ne font rien de mal. Laisse-les exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent pour toi, ou dans le cas présent, les émotions que font naître en eux tes photos d'enfance. Ce sont des affaires de femmes, après tout, et comme tu le sais…

-Il ne faut pas s'en mêler, compléta Shintarô, lassé. Sauf que je sais que je me répète, mais Kazunari n'a rien d'une femme ! Il n'a donc rien à faire dans tout ça, or, c'est lui qui les guide dans ses conn… hem… Bêtises ! Comme un bon chef d'escadrille !

-Tout simplement parce qu'il se laisse conduire par son principe féminin : émotions, intuition, accueil, amour… Penser à toi en tant qu'être inoffensif et fragile lui donne très certainement envie de s'occuper de toi et de t'aimer. Laisse-le faire. Laisse-toi faire. Accepte ces mystères et n'essaie pas de les débusquer, je te le dis, tu t'y casseras les dents. L'amour et la passion sont des énergies beaucoup trop puissantes pour se laisser dompter par quiconque. Mais comme disait cet auteur français que j'aime lire : "Les passions sont les vents qui enflent les voiles du navire ; elles le submergent quelquefois, mais sans elles il ne pourrait voguer." _(7)_ »

Shintarô ne trouva rien à répliquer à cela et il reprit sa position initiale, fixant un point invisible droit devant lui. Si l'amour ne pouvait être appréhendé par des chiffres et des théories mathématiques… Si le comportement de sa mère, de Kazunari, d'Akemi et Takao Suzumi-san relevait du mystère, cela voulait-il dire qu'il aurait beau dire et faire, il ne pourrait jamais les empêcher de vouer un culte à leur nouvelle religion ? N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen d'empêcher Kazunari de mettre son plan machiavélique à exécution et de se prosterner tous les matins devant le _butsudan_ et l'album photo ? Midorima devait-il se résigner à jamais à voir ses photos d'enfance diffusées, dévoilées, décryptées, discutées, idolâtrées comme un Livre Saint ?

Eh bien non ! Il n'en était pas question ! Son cerveau rationnel et logique lui disait que la situation ne pouvait pas durer ainsi _ad vitam æternam_ , à ses dépends !

Sauf qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas comment les freiner dans leur folie furieuse… Et que s'il suivait les conseils de son père, ce n'était même pas la peine de remettre une pièce dans la machine pour tenter de nouveau sa chance…

« Bien, Kazunari-san, tu prendras grand soin de cet album, d'accord ? » S'assura Midorima Shiori, debout sur le seuil de la porte, près de sa fille et de Suzumi-san.

La proximité de sa voix firent se retourner d'un coup Midorima père et fils, qui ne les avait pas entendus sortir de l'appartement.

« Comme la prunelle de mes yeux, il faudra me passer sur le corps avant de me l'enlever ! Jura Kazunari, une main sur le coeur. Je vous en remercie, Midori-mama ! »

Shintarô ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en entendant ce surnom complètement débile… Pertinents diraient certains, mais débile quand même à ses yeux !

«Kazu, tu prends bien soin de toi et de ton mari, d'accord ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman ! On ira bien !

-S'il te faut d'autres anecdotes sur mon petit Shintarô, passe quand tu veux, Kazunari-san. Tu es ma belle-fille adorée ! Lui dit Shiori en lui serrant très fort les mains.

-Je n'y manquerai pas ! Je veux tout savoir sur mon Shin-chan !

\- Au revoir, Kazunari-san. Prends soin de toi, le salua poliment Akemi en s'inclinant. Père, appela-t-elle en se retournant en direction de ce dernier, nous rentrons ?

-Je suis là pour ça, lui répondit-il. A ce propos, Shiori, pour quelle raison as-tu insisté pour que je vienne vous ramener à la maison ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour rentrer, vous connaissez le chemin…

-Tout simplement parce que je ne te vois jamais et qu'il me fallait te bloquer un créneau pour te dire, une fois cette transmission de souvenirs entre moi et Kazunari-san à propos de Shintarô, ce que j'avais sur le coeur. »

Le chef de famille des Midorima leva un sourcil, étonné, mais ne pipa mot tandis que Shintarô, lui, se leva pour se rapprocher d'eux. Shiori s'avança en direction de son mari pour s'incliner respectueusement face à lui :

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir donné d'aussi beaux enfants… Tu as su faire de moi une épouse et une mère comblée. Et je ne voulais pas te le dire au téléphone, pour une fois, mais en face. Et je sais que Kazunari-san saura prendre soin de notre amour de fils comme il faut ! »

Et elle se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux et les siens brillaient de joie et d'amour.

Midorima père resta silencieux quelques secondes : c'était sa manière toute personnelle de se montrer secoué par cet aveu. Puis il toussota :

« C'est le devoir d'un homme de prendre soin de sa femme et de veiller au bonheur de ses enfants. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Rentrons, maintenant. »

Et le chef de famille, ombrageux et sage de tant de batailles menées, la tête haute et le regard émeraude toujours étincelant d'autorité, fit demi-tour pour s'en aller et se faisant, passa devant son fils aîné qui lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte par ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

Non…

Il n'avait pas vu…

Des rougeurs sur les joues de son père ?

Il lui fallait changer de lunettes au plus tôt, ça devenait urgent, là !

Takao Kazunari et son _œil de faucon_ , en revanche, ne s'y trompèrent pas une seconde, à tel point que le brun murmura pour lui-même, un sourire pendu aux lèvres :

« Décidément, ces Midorima… _Tsundere_ _(_ _8_ _)_ de père en fils... »

* * *

 _(1)_ Table basse chauffante, munie d'une couverture et parfois assortie de __futon__ ou d'un tapis

 _(2)_ Gamelle du midi

 _(3)_ Choux chinois fermentés (et très épicés). Il s'agit du plat préféré de Takao

 _(4)_ Petit autel servant à vénérer les morts, présents chez les particuliers au Japon

 _(5)_ Agenouillé sur ses talons, d'une manière très droite et formelle

 _(6)_ Forme de théâtre classique japonais, très codifié et élégant

 _(7)_ Citation de Voltaire

 _(8)_ Qualifie quelqu'un qui cache son grand coeur derrière une façade froide et austère


	2. Chapitre 2 - Interlude d'un couple

_****Fandom****_ ** **:**** __Kuroko no basuke__

 ** **Titre :**** Les malheurs de Shintarô et autres contes pour adultes

 _ ** **Disclaime****_ _ **r**_ ** **:**** Les personnages de __Kuroko no basuke__ ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ est de ** **mrsloth**** , que l'on peut retrouver sur DeviantArt. Et enfin, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette __fanfic__ !

 _ ** **Rating****_ ** **:**** On va rester à T pour une fois. Cela dit, les sous-entendus seront... sous-entendus, quoi (comment ça, ça veut rien dire?)!

 ** **Genre :**** Humour (beaucoup) et romance (un peu)

 _ ** **Pairing****_ ** **:**** C'est vraiment obligé? OK... Donc à part Midorima x Takao, il y aura un peu d'Akashi x Nijimura et un brin des autres: Kuroko x Kagami, Aomine x Kise et Murasakibara x Himuro

 **Réponse à Mayshea pour _Enfer & Paradis_ et _Les malheurs de Shintarô et autres contes pour adultes_ : ** tout d'abord, je te remercie pour tes _reviews_ , j'en reçois tellement peu d'ordinaire que chacune d'entre elle est un trésor! En effet, ces deux _fanfics_ sont là pour faire rire et si tu t'es noyée de rire, c'est que l'objectif est atteint! Je ne sais pas si je suis la meilleure du _fandom_ en ce qui concerne les comédies sur ce couple, mais le compliment me va droit au coeur car j'adore Midorima x Takao, c'est la vie! Tu as percé à jour tous les clins d'oeil, c'est fou, tu as tout bon! Il y en a encore pleins d'autres qui n'attendent que toi dans cette suite, d'autant plus qu'on revient sur la proposition de ce cher Akashi! J'espère que tu rigoleras bien avec ce nouveau chapitre, il y en a encore quelques autres en stock, ne t'inquiète pas. Et enfin, n'hésite pas à te connecter pour poster les _reviews_ si tu veux que je te réponde directement par message privé! A plus!

 ** **/!\ Important: Cette**** ** _ **fanfic**_** ** **est un parallèle à une de mes précédentes,**** ** _ _ **Enfer & Paradi**__** ** _ **s**_** ** **et vient la compléter. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu**** ** _ _ **Enfer & Paradis**__** ** **pour comprendre celle-ci (normalement), mais les plus curieux d'entre vous pourront s'amuser des différents clins d'oeils par-ci, par là! C'est la raison pour laquelle, au -dessus du titre du chapitre, je préciserai à chaque fois où situer ce dernier par rapport à ceux d'**** ** _ _ **Enfer & Paradis**__** ** **.****

* * *

 ** **(NdA: ce chapitre se situe entre le**** ** **chapitre 2 (bonus)**** ** **d'**** ** _ _ **Enfer & Paradis **__******et**** ** **le chapitre 3 –**** ** _ **Aller simple pour le Paradis**_** ** **)****

 **Chapitre** **2** **:** **Interlude d'un couple (presque) ordinaire**

 _ **"Professor Lindsay Diacker**_

 _ **American Center for Reproductive Medicine"**_

Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu laisser croire la dernière rencontre entre Midorima et Akashi, le premier n'avait pas jeté la carte de visite que lui avait offert le second qui pensait l'aider à traiter le mal incurable dont souffrait Kazunari, à savoir la dépendance aux photos d'enfance de son Shin-chan d'amour...

Kazunari et Shintarô vivaient ensemble depuis la fin du lycée. Leurs parents les avaient officieusement mariés presque deux ans plus tard, le temps de tout organiser en grande pompe. Les deux étudiants entamaient leur troisième année à l'université et ils venaient tout juste d'atteindre la majorité (plutôt, le futur médecin l'avait atteinte en Juillet tandis que son compagnon devait patienter jusqu'en Novembre…). Alors penser à mettre un bébé en route ne semblait clairement pas raisonnable.

D'autant plus qu'Akashi leur proposait de partir en Californie tenter leur chance auprès de ce médecin dans quelque chose de long, coûteux, tortueux et pour un résultat parfois plus qu'hasardeux.

Et puis, il pensa à quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement et dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis un petit moment, d'ailleurs. Pas que ça le dérangeait, il ne fallait pas croire !

Un jour (plus précisément, le jour de ses dix-huit ans), alors qu'il avait réuni toute la GM et tout Seirin avec Takao et Himuro autour de plusieurs tables du Maji Burger, Kuroko avait déclaré de but en blanc souhaiter partir aux Etats-Unis avec Kagami pour élever les enfants que ce dernier lui donnerait.

Au tigre de Seirin (qui avait recraché dans sa paille le soda qu'il était en train de boire, provoquant un bruit de bulles grotesque de fond de gobelet), le joueur fantôme avait simplement répondu :

« Je sais que tu feras un père formidable, Kagami-kun. C'est la raison pour laquelle je veux que tu sois le père de mes enfants. »

Au même tigre de Seirin qui restait la bouche grande ouverte par cette révélation fracassante, laissant tomber des gouttes de soda droit sur la table, Kuroko avait continué :

« Mais comme tes parents veulent que tu retournes étudier aux Etats-Unis, alors j'ai pris la décision de rester ici étudier l'Anglais dans un premier temps. Mon niveau n'est franchement pas terrible, même s'il reste meilleur que le tien... »

Et hop, au passage, le petit taquet qui va bien !

« Puis je te rejoindrai légalement là-bas pour qu'on se marie... », avait continué Kuroko, en proie à son stoïcisme légendaire.

Taquet qui avait réveillé d'un coup le _power forward_ de Seirin de l'époque.

« Et puis quand tu seras prêt, alors…

-Alors que dalle ! L'avait violemment coupé Taiga en lui balançant un burger à la figure, signe qu'il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment hors de lui. Tu sors ça comme ça, toi ? T'aurais pas pu, genre… Je sais pas, moi, me demander mon avis avant, par exemple ? Qu'on en parle tous les deux ?

-Parler de quoi ? Tu ferais un père formidable, je le sais depuis longtemps, il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

-Attendez, attendez, temps mort ! Avait sifflé Rikô comme l'arbitre qu'elle improvisait souvent. Vous êtes en train de nous dire que… Vous sortez ensemble ?

-Tu ne le savais même pas ? S'était enquit Akashi, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-Moi non plus ! S'était écrié Kise. Kurokocchi, tu m'as rien dit !

-Non, pour quoi faire ? Avait calmement répliqué le passeur fantôme.

-Non, mais ça on s'en fout, limite ! La question, Akashi, c'est comment toi, tu peux savoir ça alors que tu habites à l'autre bout du pays ! L'avait imité Takao, proprement horrifié pour deux (lui et Shin-chan, qui s'était sagement statufié sur place).

-Facile, Takao, c'était juste un chouia moins évident que toi et… »

Et Akashi s'était soudainement arrêté… pour sourire vicieusement à son ami Shintarô, qui avait alors vu la mort l'emporter dans son monde.

« Moi et qui ça? » Avait demandé le brun, curieux.

L'ancien capitaine de la Génération des Miracles avait jeté de nouveau un coup d'oeil à Shintarô, dont l'âme s'enfuyait à tire-d'aile, avant de se rétracter :

« Non, personne. Vraiment, laisse tomber, Takao... »

Midorima frissonna en repensant à ce si mauvais souvenir, cet anniversaire lointain durant lequel il avait bien failli se faire démasquer par un Akashi joueur…

Puis il posa de nouveau ses yeux de jade sur la carte de visite donnée par ce même ami qui ne l'avait pas vendu à cette époque-là (même s'il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule…).

Faire des enfants…

Lui et Takao seraient-ils de bons pères de famille ? Sauraient-ils prendre soin d'enfants, les élever avec amour, les voir grandir pour se frayer un chemin dans la vie ?

Il n'y avait jamais pensé jusqu'alors. Et lui et Kazunari n'en n'avait jamais discuté. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient déjà fort à faire avec leur famille respective qui passait leur temps à se mêler de leur vie privée…

Sans compter les études et leur jeune âge, ils avaient à peine vingt ans…

Ni le fait qu'ils étaient deux hommes…

« Un centre de reproduction médicalement assisté ? C'est ça, Shin-chan ? »

Ledit Shin-chan bondit de sur son coussin à la voix de Kazunari provenant d'au-dessus de son épaule gauche.

Et merde ! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il s'était imaginé lancer la discussion avec son compagnon !

« Lindsay Diacker, c'est clairement pas Japonais… C'est où ? Aux States ? »

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Pourquoi une telle poisse, bon sang ?

« Euh… Oui…

-Et comment tu as eu cette carte de visite ? C'est un professeur de passage dans ta fac ? Tu en as besoin pour une recherche ? Ou alors…

-Non… Non, Kazunari, rien de tout ça, répondit timidement l'étudiant en médecine.

-Ah ? Alors…

-Kazunari, est-ce que…

-Mmm ?

-Est-ce que tu… aimerais avoir des enfants ? Pas… Pas maintenant, hein ! Commença-t-il à paniquer. Mais… plus tard…? Un jour ? »

Et là, contrairement à toutes les réactions de moqueries, diverses et variées pouvant s'emparer de son faucon d'amour, qu'avait imaginées Shintarô…

Ben, que dalle.

« Ka… Kazunari ? »

Silence.

« Kazunari ? »

Silence radio, même.

« Hé… Kazunari ?

-Ah…

-A… Alors… ?

\- Euh… Je sais pas. Joker ? Toute façon, c'est pas pressé, hein, c'est toi qui l'a dit, Shin-chan ! » Répondit un peu trop précipitamment le brun, se dissimulant derrière un ricanement et toutes ses dents.

Et celui-ci passa rapidement à autre chose pour évacuer au plus vite cette sensation de malaise entre eux deux. Midorima n'ajouta rien de plus mais intérieurement, il lui en était reconnaissant de les faire esquiver avec brio un sujet aussi gênant.

Cependant, la question trotta, de temps à autre, dans la tête bien faite de l'étudiant en médecine, sans qu'il n'osât remettre le sujet sur la table. Non, il préféra observer, les semaines suivantes, son compagnon dont le comportement n'avait pas changé, sauf pour une chose : il restait plus longtemps en prière devant son album photo et le _butsudan_ _(1)_ _,_ le matin après le petit déjeuner.

Midorima hésita longtemps, très longtemps avant de remettre ce sujet sur le tapis, mais quand il le fit, ce fut dans un tout autre contexte : un soir, après avoir fait l'amour.

« Et… Et toi ? L'interrogea timidement Kazunari en retour.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, lui répondit tout aussi timidement Shintarô.

-Et pourquoi tu me la poses, alors ? Et cette carte de visite que tu tenais dans tes mains ? Est-ce que par hasard, tu… tu te renseignais ?

-Non ! Enfin… C'est… C'est Akashi qui me l'a donnée, _na no da yo_. Pour toi…

-Pour… Pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu lui avais envoyé un message désespéré dans lequel tu lui avais dit ne plus pouvoir te passer de mes photos d'enfance…

-Ah… Euh… Merde, il te l'a dit… Ca veut dire que je suis démasqué, non ? Tu me taperas sur la tête, mais demain matin, d'accord ?

-Pfff… J'y ai bien pensé sur le coup, mais mon agacement est passé depuis longtemps. Mais je suppose qu'Akashi a cru que ton obsession pour moi enfant et mon album photo cachait un désir d'enfant. Et… Ce sont des questions qu'un couple se pose normalement tôt ou tard… Alors…

-Attends, ça veut dire que… tu nous vois comme un couple ? Enfin ?

-Arrête ton ironie !

-Okay, j'arrête. Mais… Je ne pensais pas qu'Akashi verrait aussi loin…

-Il… Il a souvent raison, au final, alors c'est pour ça que… ça me travaille. Je veux vraiment savoir le fond de ta pensée, _na no da yo_... »

Shintarô n'obtint rien de plus ce soir-là : Kazunari resta évasif, en répétant qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, et qu'il avait besoin de temps. Alors il attendit, même si ce fut dur : et si Kazunari ne lui disait rien pour ne pas l'effrayer, lui faire peur, risquer une dispute ou quelque chose de ce genre ? C'était probable, mais il devait avoir confiance en lui, sa sincérité, sa spontanéité et son amour…

Mais quand même, c'était dur. Au point qu'un dimanche après-midi, Midorima vint en parler à son père.

« Toi, avoir des enfants ? C'est d'un ridicule… Il te faut déjà devenir adulte pour ça. Tu en es loin, Shintarô. »

Et paf ! La bonne claque paternelle, défaite par K.O. Au moins, c'était du rapide. Sauf qu'il n'était pas plus avancé.

Alors il attendit et n'aborda plus le sujet avec son compagnon, espérant que celui-ci n'enterre pas le sujet et revienne vers lui un jour ou l'autre.

Ce jour arriva sans crier gare, comme bien souvent. Un jour de vacances, alors que Midorima faisait une sieste en milieu de journée, il fut réveillé par la voix un peu forte de son conjoint qui était en pleine discussion. Pensant avoir de la visite, l'étudiant en médecine s'habilla de manière convenable et quitta leur chambre pour retrouver le salon. Qui était vide.

Il comprit rapidement, à la porte de la cuisine fermée, que le brun s'était isolé dans la cuisine. Avec Kuroko, au vu de la voix qui répondait. Sauf que Kuroko était parti passer ses vacances aux Etats-Unis, auprès de ce crétin de Kagami, histoire d'améliorer son Anglais et de se familiariser avec les us et coutumes de ce pays si différent du leur.

Ils devaient donc certainement tenir une conversation vidéo à distance, _via_ Skype ou un outil du même genre.

« Je ne peux pas lui dire ça, enfin ! Tu le connais bien ! Ce _tsundere_ _(2)_ ! »

Aïe… Ca, ça parlait de lui. Et visiblement, pas en bien…

« Ce n'est pas pressé, d'un autre côté, calma Kuroko de sa voix tranquille. Mais pourtant, au vu de ta réflexion, c'est ce que j'en déduis…

-Mais je ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas logique !

-Tu recommences avec ça, Takao-kun…

-Mais c'est vrai ! Regarde : tu aimes Kagami. Et tu veux des enfants de lui. C'est normal et logique. Bon, par contre, t'aurais quand même pu faire un effort pour lui annoncer ça autrement, bref… Alors que moi… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je ne l'aime pas assez ?

-Cette question n'a aucun sens, pourquoi tu te la poses encore et encore ? Takao-kun, personne n'aime Midorima-kun plus que toi, c'est sûr et certain…

-Mais alors pourquoi ? Moi aussi je pense que Shin-chan ferait un père formidable ! Du même genre que mon beau-père que j'adore ! Et je pense également pouvoir m'en sortir sans trop de dégâts, et j'aime beaucoup les enfants, et… et tout ça mais… Mais quand je m'imagine avec un enfant, automatiquement, je pense à lui quand il était enfant ! Ce n'est pas normal !

-Ca ne l'est pas plus que de vénérer son album photo… Avec ta mère, la sienne et sa soeur, en plus...

-Justement ! Et je ne comprends pas d'où me vient cette obsession pour lui en bas âge ! Je ne ressens pas ça pour d'autres enfants, je te rassure…

-J'espère bien...

-Non, vraiment, j'aurais voulu… L'avoir lui, comme bébé ! Et m'occuper de lui ! Ces derniers temps, j'en viens même à jalouser ma belle-mère, tu te rends compte ? Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle a été celle qui l'a mise au monde et qui l'a élevé avec amour, et qui a pris soin de lui… Qui le baignait, qui lui donnait à manger, qui jouait avec lui… Qui le consolait… »

Le sujet de la conversation s'était rapproché plus ou moins sans y faire attention pour mieux suivre la discussion entre les deux amis. Et elle était pour le moins… Surprenante… Un pincement au coeur le prit cependant en se rendant compte que Kazunari lui cachait bien des choses…

« Elle a eu trop de chance de s'occuper de Shin-chan quand il avait cet âge-là ! Se plaignit du fond du coeur le brun.

-D'où ma théorie : ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas un enfant. Tu veux t'occuper de Bébé-Midorima-kun.

-Oui, mais…

-Si, c'est possible.

-Je ne peux pas débarquer comme ça et lancer à Shin-chan : « Bon, alors, laisse-moi te bercer avant que tu t'endormes ce soir » ! Je me fais jeter direct hors du lit ! Je suis bon pour le canapé ! Il est confortable mais…

\- Et pourquoi pas? Si ça se trouve, ça lui ferait plaisir…

-Non. Et deux fois non plutôt qu'une !

-C'est marrant, quand même, lui et toi vous connaissez depuis tellement longtemps, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il existait encore des tabous entre vous…

-C'est Shin-chan qui met de la distance entre nous ! Il est comme ça, c'est dans son caractère, je le sais et j'ai accepté de vivre avec lui, je ne vais pas tout remettre en question maintenant pour ça ! »

Un silence à l'autre bout de l'océan Pacifique, alors que Midorima restait atterré par tout ce qu'il entendait. Mais le plus douloureux était peut-être de se rendre compte que Kazunari n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur le sujet…

Mais pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit en face ?

Pourtant, il en avait fait des efforts pour combler la distance entre eux ! Il n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de quiconque, mais il avait laissé le brun rentrer dans son intimité, dans son coeur, dans sa vie, au point de la partager maintenant pleinement. Cependant, c'était vrai aussi que sa timidité et sa crainte de voir sa sensibilité dévoilée au grand jour restaient grandes et étaient un frein à plus de proximité. Il le savait, son père le lui disait et il écoutait mais les vieux réflexes avaient la vie dure…

« Peut-être, mais ça ne te convient pas tout à fait, reprit lentement Kuroko, comme s'il pesait ses mots. Tu aimerais qu'il s'ouvre plus à toi, qu'il se dévoile et qu'il montre sa vulnérabilité. Tu connais bien la façade qu'il s'est forgée avec les années. Ce que tu veux, c'est toucher l'être authentique qu'il est.

-Je veux… J'aimerais le voir rire et pleurer comme tout le monde ! S'extasier, s'étonner, se fâcher, pardonner, courir, danser… Il était comme ça avant ! Quand il était enfant ! Sur les photos, il est tellement adorable… J'aurais voulu avoir ça moi aussi ! J'aurais voulu le connaître comme ça, spontané et naturel ! Son visage possède tellement d'expressions différentes et… Il a des fossettes quand il rit ! Sur les photos, il est merveilleux ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme parfois, c'est dur de vivre avec lui, j'ai constamment l'impression de marcher sur des œufs ! Et généralement, ce qu'il me montre de lui, c'est ce qu'il montre à tout le monde : son dédain, ses sarcasmes, l'illusion qu'il maîtrise tout, qu'il est invulnérable… Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, bien sûr, et je sais voir toutes les fois où il ment… Et bien sûr, il me montre parfois un autre visage, il y a des fois où il se montre tendre mais c'est si rare ! Il est trop le genre à faire des petites attentions en loucedé !

-Comme d'habitude… C'est la raison pour laquelle je pense que tu devrais lui dire tout ça. Que ce que tu veux, ce ne sont pas des enfants. Ce que tu veux, c'est qu'il te montre sa vulnérabilité, qu'il exprime ses sentiments librement, en toute authenticité. Tu veux pouvoir toucher ses émotions. Tu veux qu'il soit ton bébé, en somme. Afin que tu puisses prendre soin de lui. Parce que c'est ce que tu veux. Parce que tu l'aimes, tout simplement.

-Je n'y arriverai jamais ! En face, c'est ce _tsundere_ de Shin-chan !

-Bien sûr que si et tu m'en donneras des nouvelles. Ce n'est **que** Midorima-kun et il t'aime beaucoup aussi. Il est un peu buté, c'est tout. Akashi-kun me raconte qu'il a déjà beaucoup avancé depuis que vous vivez ensemble. Parle-lui et laisse faire le temps. Mais il se fait tard et je commence à fatiguer… Ecoute, réfléchis à tout ça, on pourra en reparler une autre fois, d'accord ?

-Okay… Merci de m'avoir écouté.

-Y'a pas de quoi.

-Je te laisse, dors bien et le bonsoir à Kagami !

-Je dors toujours bien avec lui, il est très confortable. En plus, c'est une vrai bouillotte, c'est super. Enfin bref, je n'y manquerai pas. A bientôt, Takao-kun. »

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Midorima, un peu sonné, resta planté devant la porte de la cuisine et lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, Kazunari fit un bond d'un mètre en le voyant.

« Shin-chan ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu es là depuis…

-J'ai... entendu l'essentiel, je pense…

-Ah... »

Encore un de ces moments de gêne entre eux. Qu'il détestait ! Le brun fuyait ostensiblement son regard.

Et là, Midorima comprit.

Qu'il n'aimait pas ces situations. Qu'il n'aimait pas lorsque Kazunari lui cachait des choses d'une telle importance pour leur couple, lorsque Kazunari ne le regardait pas franchement dans les yeux, lorsque Kazunari ne sautait pas partout, lorsque Kazunari ne riait pas, lorsqu'il ne courait pas dans tous les sens… Lorsqu'il n'était pas pleinement lui-même.

Et si lui n'aimait pas ça… Alors il était logique que la réciproque s'applique aussi et que de la même manière, Takao n'aimait pas le fait que son compagnon soit si distant et secret en dépit des années passées l'un auprès de l'autre.

Oui. C'était logique que son faucon voulût savourer son authenticité et plonger pleinement au fin fond de son coeur et de ses émotions.

Et si son faucon voulait le vrai Midorima Shintarô, alors...

« Kazunari... »

Shintarô inspira, puis expira un bon coup avant de poursuivre :

« Ca ne me dérange pas… D'être… ton bébé… _Na no da yo_... Mais de temps en temps, hein ! Mais… J'aurai besoin de ta patience et… Je ne sais pas être aussi spontané que tu le souhaiterais… Alors…

-Shin-chan... »

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et Midorima sentit ses jambes le lâcher : ça lui faisait toujours cet effet lorsqu'il se noyait dans ces yeux remplis d'amour et de dévotion. Il s'appuya contre le mur séparant la cuisine du salon et Kazunari se rapprocha de lui pour lui prendre la main tendrement :

« Shin-chan… Tu sais toujours agréablement me surprendre, mon coeur. N'aie pas peur et sois mon gros bébé d'amour. Je te promets, je prendrai soin de toi comme l'a fait Midori-mama. Même quand tu n'auras plus de cheveux sur le caillou… Tu resteras toujours mon seul gros bébé d'amour rien qu'à moi... »

* * *

 _(_ _1_ _)_ Petit autel servant à vénérer les morts, présents chez les particuliers au Japon

 _(_ _2_ _)_ Qualifie quelqu'un qui cache son grand coeur derrière une façade froide et austère


	3. Chapitre 3 - Les hommes et les femmes

_**_**Fandom**_**_ ** _ **:**_** _Kuroko no basuke_

 ** **Titre :**** _Les malheurs de Shintarô et autres contes pour adultes_

 _ ** _ **Disclaimer**_**_ ** **:**** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. L'illustration utilisée pour cette __fanfic__ est de ****mrsloth**** , que l'on peut retrouver sur DeviantArt. Et enfin, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette _**fanfic**_ !

 _ ** _ **Rating**_**_ **:** On va rester à T pour une fois. Cela dit, les sous-entendus seront... sous-entendus, quoi (comment ça, ça veut rien dire?)!

 ** **Genre**** **:** Humour (beaucoup) et romance (un peu)

 _ ** _ **Pairing**_**_ **:** C'est vraiment obligé? OK... Donc à part Midorima x Takao, il y aura un peu d'Akashi x Nijimura et un brin des autres: Kuroko x Kagami, Aomine x Kise et Murasakibara x Himuro

 ** **Réponse à Mayshea**** **:** Ah, tu as donc survécu ! Tant mieux, car voici la suite ! J'admets que jamais je ne pourrai vivre avec quelqu'un tel que Midorima. C'est impossible ! Beaucoup trop prise de tête à gérer, mais notre faucon est le meilleur, il peut (et va) y arriver ! Kuroko ne change pas, quant à Akashi… L'auteur elle-même ne sait pas comment il fait ! Sa connaissance de tout sur tout est impressionnante, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous le reverrons prochainement pour le meilleur (et le pire) ! Ah, d'accord, je comprends… Bien, au moins, tu le sais, se faire un compte est bien plus sympa pour interagir avec les autres ! Enfin, j'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passé, à Lyon, c'est encore les vacances scolaires (mais je travaille depuis belle lurette, je ne suis pas concernée) ! Tu es en quelle classe/année ? Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

 ** **/!\ Important: Cette**** ** _ **fanfic**_** ** **est un parallèle à une de mes précédentes,**** _ ** _ **Enfer & Paradis**_**_ ** **et vient la compléter. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu**** ** _ _ **Enfer & Paradis**__** ** **pour comprendre celle-ci (normalement), mais les plus curieux d'entre vous pourront s'amuser des différents clins d'oeils par-ci, par là! C'est la raison pour laquelle, au -dessus du titre du chapitre, je préciserai à chaque fois où situer ce dernier par rapport à ceux d'**** _ ** _ **Enfer & Paradis**_**_ ** **.****

* * *

 ** **(NdA: ce chapitre**** ** **fait**** _ **suite du précédent. Il est donc situé entre le**_ _ **chapitre 2 (bonus) d'**_ _ ** _Enfer & Paradis_**_ _ **et le chapitre 3 –**_ _ ** _Aller simple pour le Paradis_**_ ** **)****

 ** **Chapitre**** ** **3**** ** **:**** ** **Les hommes et les femmes****

« Kazu, comment ça va ? Ca fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

-Comme un charme, Aya ! Comme tu peux le voir, ton grand frère adoré resplendit de bonheur !

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Serait-ce l'amour qui te donne ces ailes ?

-Vivre avec mon Shin-chan est un bonheur de tous les instants ! Et…

-Le thé, le coupa direct Shintarô avant qu'il ne parte encore Dieu seul savait où dans ses élucubrations sans queue ni tête (aux yeux de l'étudiant en médecine).

-Ouah, quel beau service à thé ! S'extasia la sœur cadette de Kazunari, Takao Ayako.

-Il nous vient de Midori-mama ! Lui expliqua le brun. Cadeau de mariage ! »

Midori-mama… Mais quel surnom impossible !

Shintarô ne s'y ferait jamais, il en était encore persuadé. Pourtant, il s'était habitué au rituel du _butsudan_ _(1)_ et ne menaçait plus depuis belle lurette de jeter à la poubelle le _sweatshirt_ n°6 orange, blanc et noir qu'il avait porté durant ses trois années à Shûtoku… Et qui maintenant était exclusivement utilisé par le brun pour traîner à la maison. Comme maintenant…

Mais Midorima décida de passer outre et posa deux tasses de thé sur la table basse, puis il versa, dans chacune d'entre elles, une bonne rasade de thé vert dont les effluves ouvrirent les narines de son petit ami.

Une fois terminé le service, il posa la théière sur la table, ainsi que des petites assiettes contenant diverses friandises, s'inclina légèrement en direction de Kazunari, puis se leva avec élégance pour rejoindre leur chambre commune, où des révisions l'attendaient.

C'était évidemment sans compter sur Takao. Pas celui de d'habitude, non. Sa sœur :

« Shintarô-san, tu fais une épouse formidable ! Tu as tellement de chance, j'aimerais trop te ressembler, mais je n'y arriverai jamais !

-Qu… Quoi ? Coassa-t-il de surprise, comme une belle grenouille bien dodue.

-Tellement d'élégance ! C'est la première fois que je te vois servir un thé, mais… Chacun de tes gestes est grave et mesuré, une telle finesse jusqu'au bout de tes doigts… Déjà que tu as une peau blanche sans défaut et des mains magnifiques… Et des ongles parfaitement manucurés… Mais en plus, ce petit geste à l'attention de mon frère, afin de t'excuser silencieusement de nous quitter… L'épouse parfaite !

-N'importe quoi... Et Kazunari, n'approuve pas ! S'emporta l'étudiant en médecine lorsqu'il capta du regard son petit ami hocher la tête à chacune des phrases prononcée par sa petite sœur.

-Je me demande tous les jours ce que j'ai fait de bien dans une vie antérieure pour faire un aussi bon mariage, reconnut sans fard le brun en croisant les bras. Shin-chan est formidable.

-Shintarô-san, tu penses que tu peux me donner des cours d'élégance ? L'implora Ayako. S'il te plaît ? S'il te plaît ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras!

-Ces cours n'existent pas, _na no da yo_.

-Ou alors, des cours pour servir le thé !

-Non plus.

-Euh, si, Shin-chan, il s'agit de la cérémonie du thé.

-Sauf que ça n'a rien à voir. Je n'ai fait que servir un thé à toi et ta sœur, pas la peine d'en faire un scoop _na no da yo._

-Il n'empêche, Shintarô-san ! Tu l'as fait avec une telle classe que tu ne t'en rends probablement pas compte ! Elle est innée ! S'extasia-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. J'ai eu l'impression de voir une _geisha_ _(2)_ !

-De pire en pire...

-En effet, concéda Kazunari. Car le corps de Shin-chan n'appartient qu'à moi et à moi seul. Je ne l'autoriserai pas à aller s'amuser avec d'autres hommes, continua-t-il sur un ton catégorique.

-Parce que tu crois franchement que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Et Ayako-san, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un homme de tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, _na no da yo_. Je ne peux pas être une épouse, même si je le voulais.

-Pourtant, tu fais une très bonne épouse, déclara-t-elle en l'ignorant totalement, occupée comme elle l'était à siroter son thé.

-Tu es bouchée ou quoi ?

-Une bonne épouse sert le thé à son mari et ses invités avec une grande attention afin de lui faire honneur…

-Je rêve ou tu es possédée par mon père ? Se lamenta Shintarô.

-C'est que ne cesse de me dire mes parents, en tout cas. Et ma mère n'arrête pas de me dire qu'avec mes manières brutes, je ne trouverai jamais de mari. Comme tu as épousé mon cher frère, qui est l'homme idéal, j'en déduis qu'ils ont raison au moins sur ce point.

-Ayako-san, cette vision des choses datent du siècle dernier, même moi, je le reconnais, soupira Midorima. Il n'est pas nécessaire de bien servir le thé pour trouver un mari, de un. Et de deux, Kazunari et moi-même formons un couple d'hommes, il n'y a donc pas de femme parmi nous. J'ai été clair ?

-Justement.

-Comment ça, justement ?

-C'est toi qui ne semble toujours pas avoir compris.

-Compris quoi, je te prie ? »

Kazunari, à la fois frère aîné d'Ayako et époux de Shintarô…

Restait pour une fois en retrait, peu soucieux de ramener sa fraise. Il préférait laisser ses yeux en amande bleus métallisés passer de l'un à l'autre à chaque passe d'arme entre les deux adversaires.

« Comment nous avons tous été perturbés de savoir que toi et Kazu sortiez ensemble ! Vous êtes deux hommes, comme tu le dis si bien, alors que notre société et notre vision des choses est tellement genrée ! C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons tous pris une décision vous concernant. »

Ouh, là, ça ne sentait pas bon, cette histoire… Midorima le voyait d'ici et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Car franchement, il craignait le pire.

« Qui… Qui est "nous" ? »

il était tellement sur la défensive que sa voix vacilla légèrement.

« Notre famille et la tienne, bien évidemment. Qui d'autre ? »

L'étudiant en médecine leva les yeux au ciel : il aurait dû s'en douter !

« Et nous laisser tranquille, Kazunari et moi, ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit, j'imagine ? Râla-t-il en direction de sa belle-sœur.

-Bien sûr que non. Et concernant le fait que vous êtes un couple d'hommes… C'est ton père qui a levé notre dilemme.

-Je le savais ! Encore lui !

-Il a dit quoi, Midori-papa ? Interrogea le brun, curieux mais surtout complètement oublieux de la note suppliante provenant de son conjoint.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, par pitié… Soupira bruyamment le fils aîné des Midorima en se passant la main sur le front. Et Kazunari, arrête avec tes surnoms à la con... »

Ayako ferma les yeux et leva l'index en l'air, prenant l'apparence d'un professeur sérieux déclamant son cours tandis qu'elle citait le père de Shintarô :

« " Shintarô et Kazunari-san sont deux hommes, il est vrai. Mais n'ayez crainte, car le contexte nous permet de distinguer sans mal celui qui fait la femme. La seule différence avec un couple classique, c'est qu'ils changent de rôle selon la situation. Avec eux, la femme et l'homme ne sont pas figés dans un schéma normé. Mais on y retrouve constamment l'un et l'autre. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant, tout être possède à la fois le principe masculin et le principe féminin, après tout. S'y habituer nécessite une mécanique de l'esprit, mais une fois que l'on s'y fait, c'est très simple."

-Mon père a dit ça ? Demanda Shintarô, un peu incrédule.

-Au mot près.

-Ouah, Aya, tu m'impressionnes ! Mais… Comment tu as fait pour retenir tout ça, petite sœur ?

-Je l'ai noté et appris par coeur. Car Midorima-san nous a sorti cette explication alors qu'il nous conseillait, Akemi-chan et moi, sur la meilleure manière de faire un bon mariage.

-Il… Il fait ça ? S'étrangla le fils de ce professeur d'un genre nouveau… et improvisé.

-Midori-papa… C'est le meilleur ! Enfin, après toi, Shin-chan ! Et… Quels sont ses conseils pour faire un bon mariage ?

-Eh bien, pour commencer, nous devons être des épouses parfaites. Et il nous a dit de vous prendre pour modèle.

-Mais… On est des mecs, raisonna pour une fois Kazunari. On ne peut pas servir de modèle à nos petites soeurs ! »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Shintarô appuya la voix de la raison qui avait élu domicile dans le crâne de son compagnon. C'était pas souvent, dis donc!

« Si, parce que vous êtes engagés dans un couple homosexuel…

-Je ne veux pas entendre la suite… S'inquiéta, à juste titre, Midorima.

-Et que par conséquent, vous laissez à tour de rôle votre côté féminin s'exprimer. Du coup, si on additionne le côté féminin spontané de mon frère, avec le tien si raffiné, Shintarô-san, on obtient en résultat la femme parfaite !

-Une telle règle d'arithmétique n'existe pas, _na no da yo_ !

-En tout cas, lorsque tu as servi le thé tout à l'heure -là, tu étais dans le rôle de la parfaite femme au foyer, simple et distinguée !

-N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Renchérit Takao.

-Mais n'importe quoi... Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

-Ou comme le jour de notre mariage, Shin-chan, quand tu étais en _kimono_ blanc ! Tu étais si digne, si sérieux, tellement élégant ! Se rappela Kazunari avec délice.

-Exactement ! Midorima-san nous a également sorti cet exemple, en disant que son épouse avait eu raison de l'habiller en blanc comme une mariée ! S'exclama Ayako en repassant une belle couche.

-Bon. Ca suffit. J'en ai assez entendu comme ça », trancha Midorima, en se retirant dans sa chambre, et pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Non, mais c'est vrai, à la fin ! Ils étaient déjà à fond dans leur délire, il ne voulait pas non plus se rappeler de ce jour ! Pour lequel il avait été apprêté et même maquillée comme une femme, sa mère Shiori insistant sur le mascara comme une grande malade parce que Kazunari n'avait pas arrêté de répéter qu'il aimait ses longs cils et ses yeux de jade !

« Oh, maintenant que je m'en rappelle… Shin-chan était tellement beau, ce jour-là… Soupira Kazunari, complètement énamouré, ses mains appuyant délicatement sur ses joues. C'est la raison pour laquelle quand on s'est enfin retrouvés seuls tous les deux, le soir… Malgré la fatigue, j'ai trouvé la force de me jeter sur lui, tu n'imagines même pas…

-Kazunari, la ferme ! Se stoppa Midorima pour arrêter son petit ami avant que celui-ci ne dérape complètement.

-Un tel bonheur, notre nuit de noces !

-Ah, attends ! L'arrêta à son tour Ayako en se souvenant d'un détail crucial. Je voulais te le redemander, mais il te l'a fait, depuis la dernière fois ? »

Shintarô s'étouffa en plein milieu du salon.

« La dernière fois, c'était hier soir, Aya, et il m'a fait pleins de choses, alors il faut que tu sois plus précise… Minauda avec plaisir Kazunari.

-Bakao ! Le rappela à l'ordre son amoureux.

-Mais non, Kazu, pas ça ! Je parle de _ça_ ! »

L'interpellé arrêta son manège, ses gestes affectés et sa voix suintant de féminité pour reprendre une attitude un brin plus sérieuse, le temps que ses méninges travaillent à plein régime pour comprendre ce dont voulait lui parler sa petite sœur.

« Quoi, " _ça"_ ? De quoi parles-tu, Ayako-san ? L'interrogea Midorima, une fois qu'il eut compris que sa belle-sœur ne voulait pas parler de leur vie intime (ce qui était rassurant, en un sens, mais d'un autre côté, il se demandait ce que les deux membres de la famille Takao pouvaient se raconter lorsqu'ils étaient laissés tout seuls, comme des chenapans… Ouais, non, en fait, il ne voulait pas savoir).

-Oh… Répondit Kazunari à la place de la jeune femme, ses neurones lui ayant enfin livré la réponse. Non, il ne l'a pas encore fait. Mais tu sais, rien ne presse !

-Oh… Se rembrunit Ayako. C'est étonnant que vous fassiez ça tout le temps, mais qu'il ne t'a jamais fait _ça…_

-Vous pouvez arrêter de parler en langage codé, _na no da yo,_ _l_ eur fit remarquer Shintarô, s'agaçant en sentant une fois de plus poindre une grosse et belle connerie au bout du chemin, comme d'habitude… Surtout en faisant genre que je ne suis pas là, sous mon nez !

-T'inquiète, Shin-chan, c'est rien ! » Avait balayé Takao d'un revers de la main, avec son sourire d'imbécile (heureux et fier de l'être).

Ce sourire était suspect, Shintarô n'était pas dupe du tout. Mais lassé de les entendre ne sortir que des bêtises, énervé de voir que son propre père y participait en toute connaissance de cause, il n'insista pas et partit pour de bon réviser dans sa chambre.

Eh bien…

Il n'aurait pas dû.

« Père ? C'est quoi cette convocation en urgence ? Paniqua Shintarô en s'asseyant face à lui dans la grande maison familiale des Midorima, le dimanche suivant en fin de journée.

-Mon fils, je t'ai fait venir pour une raison de la plus haute importance. On m'a rapporté te concernant un comportement absolument inadmissible, lui déclara d'emblée Midorima senior, l'étincelle d'autorité brillant plus que jamais dans son œil émeraude.

-Quoi donc ? Interrogea le fils, plus inquiet que jamais.

-Une infamie. Un déshonneur que je n'accepterai jamais dans ma famille, celle des Midorima. Mais, et cela peut te surprendre, ta mère ne participera pas à cette discussion. Car c'est un sujet d'hommes. Et les femmes ne doivent pas se mêler des sujets qui ne les regardent pas, et vice et versa. Alors, tu vas tout m'expliquer et tu as intérêt à être crédible. Sinon... »

La menace était sincère dans son regard paternel courroucé et Shintarô se demanda tout aussi sincèrement ce qu'il avait bien fait pour mériter un tel traitement. Déjà, lui et son père se voyaient peu, encore moins en parfait tête-à-tête. C'était sa mère qui s'était chargée de son éducation et de celle d'Akemi-chan, en l'absence de son médecin de mari qui n'était pour ainsi dire jamais là. C'était elle, toujours, qui les rabrouait, les remettait dans le droit chemin, les consolait, les écoutait, les guidait en cas de besoin. Epouse au foyer et mère attentionnée, aimant ses enfants par-dessus tout, elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à être auprès d'eux et à tout donner pour les élever dignement. Son mari considérant que l'éducation des enfants, comme la bonne tenue de la maison familiale, était un domaine réservé aux femmes, il n'avait jamais interféré avec elle pour tout ce qui concernait leurs deux enfants et lui avait toujours laissé carte blanche.

Car il ne faut jamais se mêler des sujets de femmes. Jamais.

Shintarô, en son _for_ intérieur, considérait la morale paternelle, sur la séparation stricte des devoirs entre l'homme et la femme dans un ménage, comme remontant au siècle dernier. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait à chaque fois été profondément déstabilisé par la position plus que progressiste de son père envers le couple qu'il formait avec Kazunari, même si l'opinion dudit père s'appuyait sur des principes asiatiques tout aussi poussiéreux que sa morale…

Son père, qu'il connaissait finalement mal, était un paradoxe à lui tout seul et depuis que Shintarô s'était uni à Kazunari, il le constatait jour après jour.

Cependant, aux yeux de Shintarô, cet homme impressionnant et charismatique, même quand il était assis au bout d'une table comme présentement, restait son père.

Et on ne transgressait pas avec les principes paternels. Même s'ils dataient de Mathusalem.

Shintarô baissa alors la tête en signe de respect et posa ses deux mains sur ses cuisses.

« Qu'ai-je fait pour vous déplaire, Père ? »

Un reniflement de dédain accueillit cette question et l'étudiant en médecine se crispa un peu plus.

« Ma déception est d'autant plus grande, Shintarô, que je pensais que tu auras médité mes paroles depuis l'affaire du _butsudan_ et de ton album photo, mais il n'en est rien. Tu n'apprends pas. Jamais tu ne pourras être un bon médecin et suivre ma voie avec un tel état d'esprit, je te le redis. Même si tes notes sont excellentes et ton parcours scolaire sans faille.

-Je… Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Père. Je n'ai pas touché au _butsudan_ , ni à l'album. Kazunari y fait ses prières quotidiennes le matin, je n'y fais même plus attention… Je n'ai même rien dit lorsque lui et Mère ont rajouté au mur, au-dessus du _butsudan_ , notre arbre généalogique…

-Je le sais, et c'est un bon point pour toi. C'est la raison pour laquelle je pensais que ma leçon t'était rentrée dans le crâne. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Que me reprochez-vous ? Je… Je ne comprends pas…

-Ta sœur Akemi, très proche d'Ayako-san, m'a fait part d'un de tes comportements que je ne tolérerai jamais dans la Maison des Midorima. Un comportement indigne du fils que j'ai conçu, Shintarô. »

Le susnommé ne fit pas le moindre mouvement et il sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Son père… Son modèle, en quelque sorte. Un homme dont la droiture et l'honneur était saluée par tous, quel que soit le sens du vent. Un médecin reconnu, venant d'une brillante et riche famille, qui n'avait pas démérité et qui jamais n'avait terni l'image de sa Maison.

Shintarô serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer de dépit. Jamais il n'oserait déplaire à un tel homme, son père, de surcroît ! Et il ravala ses premiers sanglots face à la colère paternelle comme un enfant se faisant honteusement gronder, derrière un je-m'en-foutisme pouvant se fissurer d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Je… Je vous écoute, Père, déglutit-il avec difficulté.

-Il m'a été rapporté que jamais, au grand jamais, tu n'avais dit à Kazunari-san les mots "Je t'aime".

-Qu… »

Le fils aîné ne put même pas articuler une question composée d'un seul mot tant la surprise l'étouffa.

« Te rends-tu compte de l'infamie ? De la disgrâce ?

-Quoi ? »

Shintarô peinait à retrouver son souffle, et quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, la faute à ses muscles crispés se détendant un peu trop brusquement sous l'effet des paroles de son père.

« Tu apportes la honte à notre famille en agissant ainsi ! Alors que lui et toi êtes mariés, que vous vivez ensemble depuis cinq ans, et que votre union est pleinement consommée ! C'est injustifiable ! Impardonnable ! Tonna la voix paternelle.

-Mais… De qui tenez-vous ça ?

-Je te l'ai dit, de ta sœur. Qui le tient d'Ayako-san, qui le tient elle-même de son frère, Kazunari-san. Mentent-ils ? »

Shintarô ne sut pas répondre à cette question. Paniqué et encore un peu sonné par cette engueulade impromptue sur un sujet pareil, il avait du mal à remettre ses neurones en branle. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déclaré directement son amour à Kazunari… Il l'avait avoué à demi-mots durant leur dispute qui avait conduit à leur mise en couple, et encore, il n'en état même pas sûr… Et il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir énoncé à voix haute depuis lors, mais…

« Mais même si c'est vrai, en quoi c'est un problème ? S'emporta à son tour le fils aîné, tout feu tout flamme quand on le prenait ainsi à rebrousse-poil.

-C'est un problème car ton attitude n'est pas celle d'un homme ! Encore moins celle de mon fils !

-En quoi se déclarer serait une preuve de virilité ? Ce ne serait pas l'inverse, d'ailleurs ? Et... vous n'avez rien dit quand Mère m'a habillé de blanc et m'a maquillé pour mon mariage !

\- Parce que ta mère avait décidé que le rôle de l'épouse te convenait mieux dans ces circonstances, afin de t'habiller en blanc… D'ailleurs, Kazunari-san était un mari parfait, contrairement à toi, le noir lui va comme un gant...

-Mais qui a dit que là, pour la déclaration, je devais jouer le rôle de l'homme ?

-Parce que ce sont les femmes qui attendent des mots tendres. Et il est du devoir de leur mari de leur donner satisfaction. Puisque Kazunari-san s'est plaint, il est la femme. Tu es donc l'homme et c'est à toi de le rassurer ! Commença à s'agacer le père, car il était persuadé de n'expliquer que des évidences.

-Mais vous… Jamais je ne vous imagine sortir des mots pareils à Mère !

-C'est différent, Shintarô, ne nous compare pas ! Répliqua Midorima senior. Je ne le lui ai dit qu'une fois, le jour de notre mariage. Et ta mère ne me l'a jamais redemandé. Et ne s'en est jamais plaint. Il est évident que le cas contraire, je l'aurais fait. Mais toi… Toi ! Comment peux-tu te comporter de la sorte avec ton épouse éplorée ? Ce n'est pas pour que tu agisses comme cela que je vous ai unis, et que je compte bien vous marier officiellement avant de rendre mon dernier souffle !

-Qui est une épouse éplorée ? Et elle… il… Kazunari ne m'a jamais rien dit non plus !

-Il n'a pas besoin de dire, Shintarô ! C'est là que tu as failli en tant que mari ! Le devoir d'un homme est de protéger sa femme. Il est évident qu'il doit la rassurer sur tous les points. Et celui-là en fait partie. C'est le plus simple, le plus basique ! Si tu ne remplis pas cette condition, tu ne peux pas être un mari digne de ce nom ! Comprends-tu maintenant la raison pour laquelle ce que tu fais entache notre famille ? Tu n'es pas un homme ! Et si tu n'es pas un homme, jamais tu ne pourras être médecin !

-Mais… Bien sûr que si, je suis un homme ! »

L'oeil émeraude brillant d'autorité plus que jamais, le père complètement incrédule renifla dédaigneusement en direction de son fils.

« Cette conversation est complètement surréaliste ! Soupira Shintarô, clairement agacé. C'est entre moi et Kazunari, _na no da yo_. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ça !

-Bien sûr que si. Car je suis ton père. Je suis garant de ton comportement !

-Je ne suis plus un enfant, _na no da yo_ !

-Quel rapport? »

Blanc.

« Même si tu es majeur, ça ne change rien. Tu es mon fils. Même quand tu auras cinquante ans et que je serai un vieux croûton, tu seras mon fils. Et lorsque je serai mort, tu seras toujours mon fils. Et je ne veux pas que mon fils aîné, mon héritier, déshonore cette famille ! De plus, tu as fait un très bon mariage, que je ne veux voir défait ni maintenant, ni jamais, parce que tu n'aurais pas eu le courage d'un homme.

-Mais il ne s'agit que de mots ! Ca n'a aucune importance ! Kazunari et moi vivons ensemble et… Et… Bref, les actes comptent plus que les parole !

-Si les paroles sont si insignifiantes, pour quelle raison avoir peur de les prononcer ?

-Je n'ai pas peur, _na no da yo_ !

-Alors prouve-le. Vous pouvez sortir de la cuisine ! » Appela le père.

La cuisine, ce nid de femmes dans lequel un homme se devait de ne **jamais** mettre le pied… De la cuisine, donc, sortirent Midorima mère et fille, ainsi que Kazunari qui se précipita pour enlacer Shintarô :

« Shin-chan, écoute, n'aie pas peur, d'accord ? Ca ne veut rien dire. Tu n'as rien à me prouver, je sais que tu m'aimes et… Je n'ai pas besoin d'une déclaration là, maintenant, sous la pression ! »

Ce dernier, tétanisé par ce retournement de situation, ne répondit pas.

« Midori-papa, écoutez… Je crois que ça suffit comme ça, d'accord ? Je suis bavard, j'ai un peu trop parlé à ma sœur et c'est monté dans les tours, mais… Ce n'est rien ! Shin-chan est génial, je suis très heureux avec lui. Jamais il n'aurait accepté qu'on aille aussi loin dans notre relation et qu'on l'officialise s'il ne m'aimait pas. Et moi aussi, je l'aime de tout mon coeur, je vous adore et…

-Mais Kazunari, tu t'es plaint à ta sœur que je ne t'avais jamais dit clairement… que… que…

-Que ? S'impatienta la figure paternelle à l'oeil émeraude plus autoritaire que jamais. Nous t'attendons, Shintarô, et je te préviens, si tu n'as pas compris par toi-même : tu ne quitteras pas cette maison tant que je ne l'aurai pas entendu de mes oreilles.

-Mais Midori-papa, vous connaissez votre fils… C'est un _tsundere_ _(3)_ pur jus ! Il est juste timide et bourru, mais… C'est ça qui fait son charme !

-Je me moque de ce qui fait son charme. J'ai eu un fils aîné et je veux qu'il me le prouve là, maintenant.

-Mais Shin-chan est votre fils et… il fait des efforts pour nous deux et...

-Cesse donc de prendre sa défense. Kazunari-san, tu fais comme sa mère. Tu le gâtes beaucoup trop. Vous lui passez tout. Il est pourri jusqu'à l'os à cause de vous. S'il n'est pas capable de dire à la personne qui partage sa vie et qui lui voue un amour aussi sincère et désintéressé qu'il l'aime, alors…

-C'est bon, je vais le dire ! S'impatienta Shintarô. Kazunari, je ne dirai pas deux fois, alors... »

Le coeur du brun rata un battement tandis que Shiori et sa fille Akemi se tinrent les mains comme devant un bon vieux film sentimental. Shintarô leva la tête en direction de son conjoint et verrouilla le regard bleu métallisé, débordant d'amour de Kazunari…

Et il la rebaissa aussi sec.

Déçues d'un climax n'ayant finalement pas eu lieu, sa mère et sœur se lâchèrent et son père eut un rictus signifiant pleinement : "Je le savais, tu n'es qu'un lâche".

« Ce n'est pas ça, _na no da yo_ ! Se défendit Shintarô, ayant parfaitement lu les pensées paternelles. C'est que… Que… Ca ne se dit pas ! On n'a pas besoin de ça, on vit très bien sans ! Dit-il en détournant malgré tout le regard, gêné de sa situation.

-Ton esquive est pitoyable. Indigne d'un homme », jugea Midorima senior sans concession.

 _« Je le sais bien ! Mais… Mais je n'y arrive juste pas ! Pas quand il me regarde comme ça ! Pas quand il m'aime tellement que ça me rend indigne de lui et que je me dis que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter autant d'amour ! Je ne le mérite pas ! Je ne mérite pas Kazunari… Pas quand il me fait ces yeux-là… Je ne peux pas lui dire… Je ne saurai jamais lui dire sans paraître ridicule ! Sans qu'il se moque de moi ! Et s'il se moque, alors que moi je l'aime, je... »_

« Incapable d'accueillir tout l'amour qu'on lui donne… Formula à voix haute le chef de famille, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son fils. Il faut dire que vous ne lésinez pas, Shiori, Kazunari-san, et même toi, Akemi, vous le gâtez trop. Incapable de montrer sa vulnérabilité, de déposer son orgueil et sa fierté au pied de la personne qu'il aime le plus… Je me demande comment tu peux partager ta vie avec un ange tel que Kazunari-san, qui a su me trouver ce surnom si affectueux.

-Mi… Midori-papa…

-Votre rencontre et les sentiments que vous partagez sont un vrai mystère pour moi, dit-il à son beau-fils. Et quant à toi, Shintarô… Que t'ai-je dit la dernière fois ? Les mystères sont fait pour rester ce qu'ils sont : des mystères. Accepte-les et accueille-les. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

-Midori-papa… Commença Kazunari sans le regarder, trop occupé à enlacer le grand amour de sa vie comme une mère poule (ou faucon?). Vos paroles me touchent beaucoup, mais vous êtes trop dur avec Shin-chan… Il fait de son mieux, croyez-moi mais il ne faut pas le forcer s'il n'est pas prêt, vous savez, ce n'est pas grave. J'attendrai… J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

-Là ! Toi et Shiori le couvez comme un enfant ! S'exclama le paternel en les désignant d'une main agacée. Vous lui trouvez toujours des excuses !

-Je… Je ne suis pas un enfant, _na no da yo_ !

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu montres, Shintarô...»

Et en effet, enfoui dans le tee-shirt de son homme afin de se cacher de son père et son œil émeraude si étincelant d'autorité, ledit Shintarô était tout sauf crédible…

Et quand il s'en rendit compte, et quand il prit conscience de l'absurdité totale de la situation, ses lèvres tremblantes s'ouvrirent lentement et murmurèrent quelque chose contre l'abdomen du brun, qui baissa la tête et lui demanda doucement :

« Mh ? Tu as dit quoi, mon coeur ?

-Tu… Tu n'aurais pas pu me dire à moi d'abord, que tu voulais que je te dise… ça ? Interrogea Shintarô en retour d'une voix un peu plus audible, les joues rougissantes.

-Ben… Je ne m'y attends pas vraiment, Shin-chan. Depuis le temps, je te connais. C'était juste de banales discussions entre moi et ma sœur… Allez, on oublie et on rentre », le rassura le brun en lui tapotant le dos, puis en se détachant un peu de lui.

Le chef de famille des Midorima soupira entre ses dents, clairement opposé à ce dénouement.

« Tu… Tu en as besoin ? Demanda Shintarô en hésitant quelque peu.

-Laisse tomber, Shin-chan, on rentre, j'ai dit.

-Réponds. »

Il n'en fut rien. Shiori et sa fille se serrèrent une fois de plus l'une contre l'autre, espérant jusqu'à la dernière seconde entendre enfin ces trois petits mots de la bouche de leur fils et frère.

Le brun finit par détourner le regard, mais resta muet comme une carpe.

D'accord. Puisque c'était comme ça…

Puisque Kazunari le voulait…

« Je… Je... »

Shintarô baissa ses yeux de jade et se mit à fixer ses mains agrippées à son pantalon, plus précisément son annulaire ornée de son alliance. Il savait qu'il était rouge comme une écrevisse et que son corps tremblait légèrement, mais il fallait que ces mots sortent au moins une fois.

Ce n'était pas si difficile !

« Je... »

Il prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'il sentit l'air lui manquer, et pour ne pas perdre le (peu de) courage qu'il lui restait, il débita d'une traite, comme un enfant avalant un médicament infect :

« Je t'aime !

-Il l'a dit ! Il l'a dit ! Il l'a dit ! Sautèrent de joie la mère et la fille.

-Oui, et maintenant que c'est dit, on rentre ! »

Se saisissant de la main de son compagnon, il quitta en trombe la maison familiale, sans se soucier des hourras de victoire lancés par les deux femmes de la maison.

Et sans se soucier de son père dont l'oeil émeraude étincelait non pas d'autorité cette fois-ci, mais de satisfaction :

« J'ai beau regarder, je ne vois toujours pas ce qui pourrait les séparer… Mon fils a bien de la chance d'être tombé sur lui… Il a du flair aussi, ça, je ne peux pas le lui retirer, mais… Il reste quand même beaucoup trop gâté... »

* * *

 _(1)_ Petit autel servant à vénérer les morts, présents chez les particuliers au Japon

 _(2)_ Artistes femmes chargées de distraire les hommes, et qui pouvaient être achetées par ces derniers

 _(_ _3_ _)_ Qualifie quelqu'un qui cache son grand coeur derrière une façade froide et austère


	4. Chapitre 4 - Petite fugue en mi - 1

_**Fandom :**_ _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les malheurs de Shintarô et autres contes pour adultes_

 ** _Disclaimer_** **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ est de **mrsloth** , que l'on peut retrouver sur DeviantArt. Et enfin, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette _**fanfic**_ !

 ** _Rating_** **:** On va rester à T pour une fois. Cela dit, les sous-entendus seront... sous-entendus, quoi (comment ça, ça veut rien dire?)!

 **Genre :** Humour (beaucoup) et romance (un peu)

 ** _Pairing_** **:** C'est vraiment obligé? OK... Donc à part Midorima x Takao, il y aura un peu d'Akashi x Nijimura et un brin des autres: Kuroko x Kagami, Aomine x Kise et Murasakibara x Himuro

 **Réponse à Mayshea :** Oui, en effet ! Si jamais tu créées un compte, fais-moi signe, que je puisse te reconnaître! L'âge n'a rien à voir dans l'appréciation d'une lecture, c'est surtout à force de lire de bonnes choses qu'on arrive à faire le tri entre le bon grain et l'ivraie ! Dans tous les cas, c'est tout à ton honneur… Midorima est capable de sublimer un simple service à thé… On comprend que Takao lui court autant après ! XD Quant à Midorima-papa… Il apprécie beaucoup ce surnom, tu peux l'utiliser à foison ! Au départ, je voulais faire quelque chose d'encore plus caricatural, avec la GM et tout, puis finalement… Je me suis rétractée et ça donne un résultat à la fois drôle et tendre, je trouve. Hé, ça prend du temps, à s'habituer à lâcher prise, j'en sais quelque chose… Ce pauvre Midorima est sur la bonne voie, mais il lui arrive de trébucher de temps à autre, comme te le raconteras les deux chapitres suivants ! XD En plus, Akashi fait son grand retour ! Cela dit, en effet, Midorima a arrêté de faire la guerre aux albums photos, surtout car il a bien compris que cela ne servait à rien… Ahahah ! Bonne lecture avec ce chapitre !

 **/!\ Important: Cette** _ **fanfic**_ **est un parallèle à une de mes précédentes,** ** _Enfer & Paradis_** **et vient la compléter. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu** _ **Enfer & Paradis**_ **pour comprendre celle-ci (normalement), mais les plus curieux d'entre vous pourront s'amuser des différents clins d'oeils par-ci, par là! C'est la raison pour laquelle, au -dessus du titre du chapitre, je préciserai à chaque fois où situer ce dernier par rapport à ceux d'** ** _Enfer & Paradis_** **.**

* * *

 **(NdA: ce chapitre est situé entre le** **troisième chapitre** _ **d'**_ ** _Enfer & Paradis_ ****et** **son bonus)**

 **Chapitre** **4** **:** **Petite fugue en mi… Comme Midorima (partie 1)**

Un jour, Kuroko avait déclaré sans prévenir personne que Kagami serait le père de ses enfants.

Et Akashi n'avait pas bronché.

Un jour, Midorima lui avait annoncé qu'il allait partager un appartement avec Takao durant leurs études.

Et Akashi avait ricané.

Un jour, Kise s'était fait licencier par un producteur musical parce que des photos de lui, accompagné d'un certain Aomine Daiki, avaient fuité dans la presse.

Et Akashi avait levé un sourcil d'étonnement.

Un jour, Murasakibara avait recraché un bonbon qui n'avait pas bon goût, et Himuro, près de lui, l'avait récupéré pour le manger.

Et là, Akashi avait compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa propre vie.

Mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se pencher sur ce qui lui posait problème. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, il ne le voulait pas. Alors il avait fui, plus ou moins consciemment. Il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans ses études, puis dans son travail auprès de son père, à voyager entre le Japon et les Etats-Unis pour leur entreprise, ne réfléchissant pas sur ce que devait être sa vie, sur ce qu'il voulait, sur ce dont il rêvait, sur le sens de son existence.

Analyste stoïque, froid et calculateur, bien que restant toujours en contact avec ses amis pour s'assurer qu'ils se portaient bien, il avait tracé sa route. Professionnelle.

Empereur jusqu'au bout des ongles, il avait fait un sans faute. Son génie ne cessait encore d'étonner. Il n'avait pris que des bonnes décisions, et par-là même, avait su se hisser à la place que son père lui avait réservée : au sommet de leur empire familial.

Il venait d'avoir trente ans.

Et un soir banal, coincé entre deux fuseaux horaires du Pacifique, la tête contre le hublot du jet privé familial, tout ce dont il avait voulu minimiser l'importance lui était revenu crûment en pleine face.

Kuroko, plus transparent qu'une vitre bien propre, menait grand train de vie aux Etats-Unis avec Kagami en élevant les triplés que la procréation médicalement assistée leur avait offert.

Midorima, dernier des lâches dès qu'il se rapprochait du registre sentimental, se faisait dorloter comme un nouveau-né par Takao, dans une union bénie par leurs parents.

Kise et Aomine, ces deux idiots, se trimballaient sans honte bras dessus bras dessous en faisant la nique à tous ceux qui leur faisait remarquer leur relation contre-nature.

Murasakibara, grand dadais devant l'Eternel, bossait comme un dingue avec Himuro pour faire tenir leur chaîne de restaurants à Akita.

Et lui, Akashi Seijûro…

Et lui, Akashi Seijûro, si beau, si intelligent, si brillant, si riche, si convoité, si glamour, si puissant, si… si tout, quoi !

Eh bien lui, il était en train de se faire littéralement chier.

Et pour la première fois, il se vit passer à côté de tout, s'enfermant dans une vie sans joie, sans rire, sans pleurs, sans amour, bref… sans aucun intérêt.

Une fois le pied posé sur le sol nippon, il se lança à corps perdu dans des recherches qui lui prirent des jours. Des nuits, plutôt, pendant lesquelles il ne ferma pas l'oeil. Mais sa farouche détermination le garda debout.

Si Kuroko, Midorima, Kise et Aomine, et même Murasakibara y étaient arrivés, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'y aller au culot ne fonctionne pas pour lui ! Il était Akashi Seijûro, bordel de merde ! Qu'on se le dise !

Lorsqu'il recueillit enfin le fruit de son labeur, il prévint ses proches collaborateurs qu'il s'absentait pour affaire privée et que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de le contacter. D'ailleurs, sous leurs yeux ébahis, il balança son téléphone par la fenêtre.

Il sauta incognito dans le premier avion l'emmenant tout au sud de l'île d'Okinawa.

Et il débarqua comme ça, sans s'annoncer, sans demander l'autorisation à quiconque, dans le bureau du jeune directeur du Southern Beach Resort Okinawa.

En clair, il débarqua en _freestyle_ complet dans le bureau de Nijimura Shûzo.

Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. En fait, il n'eut pas le temps de se lever de son fauteuil: Akashi lui sauta à la gorge comme une bête affamée.

Enfin non, pour être exact, Akashi lui sauta à la bouche comme une groupie folle furieuse, après être grimpé sur son bureau en froissant tous les papiers qui passaient par là et après l'avoir attrapé par la cravate sans la moindre délicatesse.

Le grand brun, qui n'avait pas tellement changé physiquement, n'eut pas le réflexe de le frapper, ni de le traiter de tous les noms comme il l'avait si souvent fait avec les membres récalcitrants de l'équipe de basket de Teikô. Le plus jeune, de toute façon, ne l'aurait pas laissé faire aussi facilement tant la passion ressentie en cet instant le consumait jusqu'aux cendres.

Alors, c'était ça, ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on s'emparait de la bouche de celui qu'on désirait si ardemment…

C'était pour ça que Kuroko avait quitté le Japon sans un regard en arrière…

C'était pour ça que Midorima avait accepté de s'engager…

C'était pour ça que Kise avait laissé tomber le mannequinat sous la houlette de son agence…

C'était pour ça que Murasakibara s'était mis au travail…

Vorace mais méticuleux, Seijûro fouilla de sa langue les moindres recoins constituant l'antre buccal de son vis-à-vis…

Enfin… Enfin, il goûtait à ce qu'il avait si longtemps désiré sans y croire vraiment…

C'était ça qui manquait à sa vie si fade et triste ! Le goût de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait. Son haleine, son odeur, sa barbe naissante et tout pleins d'infimes détails encore...

Akashi planait tellement qu'il se laissa repousser violemment par son aîné sans broncher tant il était déjà parti au septième ciel...

« Hé ! Oh ! Ca va pas ?»

Grosse erreur de la part du prédécesseur à Teikô d'Akashi de se séparer de ce dernier, le faisant par ce biais redescendre sur Terre…

Et quand l'Empereur aux yeux rouges se rendit compte que sa langue ne faisait plus mumuse avec sa comparse… Il remit le couvert par réflexe en attrapant le directeur de l'hôtel sauvagement par le col afin de récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit, à savoir cette bouche si savoureuse…

Mais Nijimura avait toujours son sale caractère de cochon, qu'on se le dise ! Et Akashi en fit les frais, lui qui n'eut que le temps d'effleurer les lèvres de son amour d'adolescence avant de se faire fermement repousser et maintenir à distance par les avants-bras :

« Oh ! Akashi ! C'est bon, j'ai compris !

\- Ah ? Tu as compris que tu revenais à Tôkyô avec moi ? Déclara, péremptoire, l'Empereur, le mettant au défi de le contredire. Tant mieux, ça m'évitera des explications.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu, Nijimura-sempai… Shûzo… On monte à Tôkyô.

-Qu…

-Il y a méprise, Shûzo. Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je suis fou de toi depuis bien trop longtemps pour ça... »

Il sentit la prise de son aîné se ramollir sur ses avant-bras et Seijûro en profita pour libérer l'un d'entre eux et récidiver.

Quand le brun l'attrapa pour l'installer plus confortablement à califourchon sur ses cuisses, Akashi eut enfin la confirmation que ses sentiments tus depuis tant d'années étaient réciproques…

Pas que le grand Akashi Seijûrô, l'Empreur, en avait douté un seul instant.

Pas même l'espace d'un battement de cils.

Promis, juré, craché.

* * *

Une vie de célibataire réservait déjà facilement assez de surprises pour une vie entière.

Ne parlons même pas d'une vie à deux.

Et même si Midorima et Takao partageaient le gîte et le couvert depuis plus de dix ans (douze pour être exact), ils n'étaient pas exempts de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais la différence entre eux résidait dans le fait que le premier avait moins de résilience que le second, face aux farces de la vie. Ou de ses amis. Ou de sa famille. Ou de son chéri. Ou de tous en même temps.

En fait, son seul répit était à l'hôpital où il travaillait. Ses collègues étaient des gens sérieux à en mourir, comme il les aimait. Puis il y avait tellement à faire que partir dans des délires n'étaient pas une option. A peine avaient-ils le temps de discuter autour d'un café que la réalité reprenait brutalement ses droits.

Quand il ne travaillait pas, il planchait dur sur sa thèse. Son cher et tendre en faisait plus ou moins de même, à l'université, de sorte qu'ils se voyaient peu en dépit du fait qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Leur chance était d'avoir consolidé leur relation très tôt, de sorte que pour eux, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Une fois pleinement rentrés dans la vie professionnelle, ils prendraient un vrai rythme, une habitude et leur couple continuerait à voguer sur les vagues de la vie.

C'était en pensant à tout cela, et à d'autres choses encore qui chahutaient dans sa tête, que Midorima rentra chez lui après une dure journée. Il y avait un silence de mort dans le deux-pièces qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitté depuis la fin du lycée, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Il était possible que Kazunari soit absent, ou enfermé dans leur chambre à bosser. Shintarô enleva ses chaussures à l'entrée et pénétra dans le salon. Ses yeux de jade se posèrent machinalement sur la petite table basse, son _kotatsu_ _(1)_ et son canapé plat. Les livres posés sur cette table lui indiquèrent que Kazunari ne devait pas être bien loin. Puis son regard passa rapidement sur le _butsudan_ _(2)_ et l'album photo qui avait retrouvé une seconde jeunesse. Dire que, des années en arrière, il avait tempêté en le voyant trôner tel un Dieu vivant au milieu d'une assemblée composée de sa mère, sa belle-mère, sa petite sœur et son homme… Maintenant, il n'y faisait même plus attention. Et quelque part, il devait avouer que ça lui faisait plaisir de voir Kazunari agenouillé devant tous les matins, pendant qu'il posait le petit déjeuner devant l'autel des ancêtres…

Bon, mais il ne l'avait jamais dit au brun, il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer non plus ! Sinon, ses chevilles gonfleraient tellement à ce Bakao, qu'il serait capable de s'envoler ! Après avoir semé dans le vent cette confession, qui ne faillirait pas une seconde de tomber dans les oreilles des membres de leur famille…

Donc, non, il ne fallait surtout pas dévoiler qu'il avait pris goût à cet album photo et aux petits rituels de Kazunari le concernant…

Shintarô continua dans le couloir en direction de leur chambre : il désirait se changer et porter des vêtements plus confortables pour la soirée. Et dans le couloir, qui n'était pas très large, il manqua de se prendre la porte de la salle de bains en pleine figure qu'ouvrait Kazunari.

« Ah, Shin-chan ! Tu es rentré ? Ca tombe bien, j'ai presque fini ! Lui dit un peu précipitamment le brun, avant de s'en aller vers leur cuisine, le laissant planté là comme un con.

-Tu… Tu te baignais ? Voulut savoir Shintarô, afin d'en déduire si l'eau du bain était encore chaude et parfumée ou pas…

-Non, pas du tout ! »

La voix légère, amusée, presque excitée de Kazunari lui mit automatiquement la puce à l'oreille. Oh, qu'il n'aimait pas ça !

Son radar à détecter les plans foireux s'activa automatiquement. Il était souvent en veille ces derniers temps, à cause de leur emploi du temps et du fait que leurs amis comme leur famille faisaient leur vie. Mais il savait se remettre en route dès qu'il le fallait !

Attendez… Et si… Kazunari lui préparait quelque chose de coquin ? Certes, cela ferait un sacré bail, mais… mais après tout…

Shintarô fit volte-face en direction du salon et prit ensuite sur sa droite pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Et c'est là qu'il retrouva son brun, le visage figé dans une moue on ne peut plus sérieuse, un calepin et un crayon dans les mains, qui fixait la table en plein milieu de la pièce. Cependant, avec les années, son _œil de faucon_ n'avait rien perdu de son acuité et sans se retourner, le brun fit signe à son conjoint de le rejoindre.

« Kazunari ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda celui-ci en obtempérant.

-Monte sur la table, Shin-chan, j'ai besoin de voir un truc. »

Perplexe, ledit Shin-chan obéit néanmoins, mais lentement, avec précaution, sans quitter un seul instant son faucon d'amour de crainte de se faire happer tout cru.

Bon sang, que c'était louche !

« Voir quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Kazunari déposa son calepin et son crayon sur la table, près de là où il était assis, et…

Lui écarta les jambes en grand et les souleva comme s'il s'apprêtait à le…

Déséquilibré, Shintarô appuya ses deux mains en arrière sur la table afin de ne pas complètement basculer. Surpris, un cri s'échappa de sa bouche suivi d'un second quelques instants plus tard, quand le brun se saisit fermement de ses cuisses pour le tirer à lui, l'allongeant complètement dos sur la table de la cuisine. Sans vergogne, Kazunari colla son bassin entre ses jambes et se pencha en avant, évaluant de ses yeux bleus métallisés.

Mais évaluant quoi, au juste ?

« Hé ! Oh ! Commença à paniquer Midorima en battant des jambes. C'est quoi, ce cirque ?

-Je jauge, lui répondit laconiquement son conjoint en le relâchant et en se saisissant de son calepin et son crayon pour y noter des choses.

-Jauger ? Quoi ?

-Disons que je fais un recensement », poursuivit vaguement le brun…

Qui sauta sur la table alors que Shintarô, encore sous le choc, en descendait de manière saccadée. Le plus petit resta au bord, les jambes appuyant douloureusement sur le bord de la table, se mit à quatre pattes et jeta un bref regard en arrière. Avant de réajuster sa position en reculant légèrement et de descendre sur ses appuis, obliquant ses fesses vers le bas. Il resta comme ça quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de retrouver le plancher des vaches et de s'apercevoir que…

« Hé ! Shin-chan, ne regarde pas tout de suite ! »

Mais trop tard, le médecin s'était emparé du calepin et l'avait parcouru des yeux.

Il s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure, d'ailleurs. On jurerait qu'il avait perdu en centimètres et qu'il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

C'était sûr et certain : sa vie le quittait lentement et sûrement ! L'âme la première !

« Shin-chan ! Ne meurs pas ! Pas encore ! S'écria dramatiquement Kazunari en se précipitant vers lui. Nous avons tellement de bébés à faire ! »

Cette provocation toucha le plus grand dans le mille, comme escompté et Midorima ressuscita d'un coup :

« Ah oui ? Tonna-t-il, faisant sursauter le brun d'un bon mètre en arrière. Et c'est avec ça que tu comptes t'y prendre ? Poursuivit-il en brandissant le carnet en l'air. Je dois l'interpréter comment, à ton avis ? »

Takao se ressaisit et prit son courage à deux mains afin de s'élancer vers Midorima et récupérer son bien. Mais c'était sans compter sur la haute taille de celui-ci, qui le leva bien haut tout en repoussant son amoureux de son bras libre :

« Mais donne-moi ça ! Je peux tout t'expliquer !

-M'expliquer quoi ?

-Je faisais le tour de l'appart' pour recenser tous les endroits où on n'a jamais fait l'amour ! J'en ai marre du lit et du canapé ! C'est toujours la même chose avec toi !» Râla le brun, hissé sur ses deux pieds pour mettre la main sur ce fichu carnet !

La protestation spontanée de Kazunari arriva comme un coup de poignard dans le coeur de Shintarô qui s'immobilisa net. Le plus petit y vit l'occasion rêvée et sauta pour se pendre de tout son poids au bras levé en l'air de son homme, afin d'abaisser ce foutu bras et de récupérer ce qu'il y avait au bout ! Mais même choqué jusqu'aux os, Midorima ne céda pas. La force de Kazunari le projeta un peu en arrière et le bas de son dos heurta le rebord de la table. Opportuniste comme le dernier des rats en fuite, le brun le poussa de toutes ses forces et ils se renversèrent sur la table.

« Donne-moi ça, Midorima ! Tu fais chier, à prendre la mouche, alors qu'on peut parler! S'agaça le brun en rampant comme il pouvait sur le corps du médecin pour atteindre, au bout de son bras, au bout de la table, le carnet.

-Parler de quoi ? Du fait que tu t'ennuies ? Se débattait celui en dessous. Pas la peine, j'ai compris ! Tiens, ton putain de carnet, le voilà ! » Cria-t-il en le jetant par terre, de l'autre côté de la table.

Les deux mains enfin libres, il repoussa Kazunari, dont les pieds regagnèrent le plancher de la cuisine et sans rien chercher à savoir de plus, il prit son manteau, sauta dans ses chaussures et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Complètement pris de court par la tournure des événements, le brun, laissé incrédule dans le salon, n'eut pas le réflexe de lui courir après. Et même quelques minutes après que son cerveau eut calculé tous les paramètres pour en déduire l'absurdité totale de la situation, il ne bougea pas.

Midorima savait être particulièrement débile des fois, mais au fond, il s'agissait quand même d'une personne intelligente. Suffisamment pour ne pas faire de conneries et pour revenir intact lorsque son idée le lui dirait.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle Kazunari haussa les épaules et récupéra son carnet pour finir son recensement.

Surtout qu'ensuite, il avait le dîner à préparer, pour quand ce crétin de "Tsunderima" aurait fini de dessoûler et qu'il reviendrait, la queue entre les jambes, afin de s'excuser d'être monté dans les tours pour que dalle, comme la princesse de conte de fée qu'il était!

* * *

Akashi avait passé toute la journée à travailler, comme d'ordinaire. Il n'était rentré chez lui que vers dix heures du soir… pour continuer à bosser jusqu'à ce que la fatigue se fasse enfin sentir. Acharné au boulot comme il l'était, il détestait rester inactif, même si de temps à autre, son corps se rappelait à son bon souvenir en lui réclamant un peu de répit, merci d'avance.

L'héritier se doucha rapidement, se sécha et décida de rester nu pour aller au lit car c'était encore la tenue dans laquelle il se sentait le plus décontracté.

Il n'oublia pas d'emporter avec lui son téléphone portable, celui qu'il avait dû racheter à son retour d'Okinawa et lorsqu'il s'étala enfin sur son confortable lit, ce fut pour chercher les messages que Shûzo lui avait certainement envoyés dans la soirée. Seijûro préférait ne pas s'y attarder quand il travaillait, de peur d'en être trop perturbé, mais la nuit, avant d'aller au lit…

Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de lire et relire les sextos que lui envoyait son amant ? Surtout quand ils étaient accompagnés de photos… qui faisaient monter dangereusement la température ?

« Shûzo... » Murmura amoureusement Akashi en caressant du bout de l'index l'écran lisse de son téléphone portable, avant de faire glisser les photos, les unes après les autres.

Toujours exigeant avec lui-même comme il l'était avec les autres, le prédécesseur d'Akashi à Teikô était resté sportif et avait un rythme de vie spartiate. Ce qui lui avait permis, après tout ce temps, de conserver le corps de sa jeunesse et purée, qu'est-ce que Seijûro adorait passer ses mains sur ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux lorsqu'ils étaient physiquement l'un sur l'autre !

De sorte qu'une photo de son amant torse nu, avec le pantalon ouvert pour dévoiler la ligne du boxer et suggérer ce qu'il y avait dedans, suffisait à exciter notre chère tête rouge plus que de raison.

Et il adorait ça.

Il se sentait tellement plus vivant depuis qu'il avait entamé cette relation avec son _sempai_ _(3)_! Sentir son coeur battre à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, et savourer le contact de leurs peaux lorsque leurs corps s'unissaient…

C'était ça, la vie, la vraie, l'unique ! Il n'y en avait pas d'autre !

Dommage, cependant, que leur relation se fasse en plus grande partie à distance, du moins, pour l'instant : bien sûr, il arrivait que Shûzo monte à la capitale et que Seijûro descende sous les tropiques nippons, mais ils avaient décidé, dans un éclair de lucidité situé pile entre deux galipettes amoureuses, de taire leur relation et finalement… Cela leur convenait tout à fait. Ils n'avaient pas à se prendre la tête avec la famille, les amis et _tutti quanti._ Zéro compte à rendre et à chaque retrouvaille, c'était une explosion de passion qui les terrassait jusqu'à leur séparation.

Du coup, entre deux entrevues, ils passaient leur temps à s'exciter _via_ messagerie et webcam interposées comme deux ados en pleine crise de puberté. Disons que c'était une manière agréable de patienter et de passer le temps, quand ils ne s'assommaient pas de boulot…

Exactement comme ce soir, avant d'aller au lit.

Akashi se mit bien. Il se détendit et imagina les mains de son amant, la bouche de celui qu'il aimait sur toutes les parties de son corps, surtout les plus intimes. Il saliva sur les photos que lui avait envoyées son grand brun aux yeux gris, il ressentit au plus profond de lui les fourmillements qui l'agitaient...

Et il se dit qu'il était fin prêt pour s'offrir un _loop_ renversant avant de s'endormir, complètement shooté aux endorphines de l'orgasme…

Et il commença à se caresser sur tous les points sensibles…

Et ses mains descendirent de plus en plus bas…

Et quand il se toucha, il s'imagina au Paradis avec son amant fougueux et intrépide et indomptable, enfin, indomptable sauf avec lui, bien sûr…

Et quand ses yeux rouges se troublèrent de plaisir…

Son téléphone sonna.

Akashi sursauta et redescendit aussi sec des hauteurs qu'il avait mis tant d'efforts à atteindre. Le coeur battant, il lui fallut recouvrer ses esprits, son souffle et ses sens, ravaler toutes les insultes gratinées qui lui venaient spontanément en tête avant de décrocher l'appel. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il vit le nom de son interlocuteur s'afficher :

« Takao ? S'assura-t-il, la voix encore un peu rauque et le souffle court.

-Akashi ? Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider !

-A cette heure-ci ?

-Midorima est parti en début de soirée et il n'est pas encore revenu… Je m'inquiète, j'ai appelé sa famille, la mienne, les hôpitaux, tout, mais il n'est nulle part ! Il est pas chez toi, par hasard ?

-Non. Il est parti pour quoi faire ?

-Bah… On s'est un peu engueulés sur un truc débile… »

L'Empereur leva les yeux au ciel, anticipant par avance un truc encore plus à la con que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer : après tout, on parlait de Midorima...

« Je lui ai dit que j'en avais marre de faire l'amour dans le lit et dans le canapé, et que j'avais envie de varier un peu les plaisirs… Je sais pas précisément ce qui lui est passé par la tête, mais il l'a super mal pris, on s'est crié dessus et il est parti et… Je ne sais pas où il est ! »

Akashi soupira en se massant le front : c'était encore pire que tout…

« Alors comme tu es son ami et que tu sais tout, et tout ça…

-J'ai compris, le coupa notre chère tête rouge. Ne bouge pas, je te le ramène... »

Et plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite il pourrait dormir. Enfin.

* * *

Une heure même pas pour retrouver son ami le médecin. Pour Akashi, mettre la main sur Midorima n'était même pas un jeu d'enfant. Lire en lui avait toujours été d'une simplicité déroutante, à tel point que Seijûro s'étonnait du fait que Kazunari ne soit pas parti lui-même chercher son homme, vu comment il le connaissait plus que par coeur. Mais en y réfléchissant deux secondes, les réticences du possesseur de l' _oeil de faucon_ semblaient logiques : vu que lui et Midorima s'étaient salement chamaillés, il y avait fort à parier que même si Kazunari lui mettait la main dessus, le médecin refuse de rentrer avec lui.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle l'homme d'affaire se vêtit rapidement et monta en deux-deux dans sa voiture sillonner les rues de Tôkyô en pleine nuit.

Il avait tout de suite compris ce qui était passé par la tête de son meilleur ami qui, comme souvent, faisait des montagnes pour pas grand-chose parce qu'il avait des difficultés à exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Et ce fut ainsi qu'Akashi se rendit dans le quartier le plus proche de chez Midorima et Takao et fit méthodiquement le tour des bars, exactement comme lorsqu'il faisait une revue de personnel dans une des filiales de son entreprise.

A tous les coups, Midorima s'était tellement énervé qu'il avait dû partir à pied de chez lui pour aller s'encanailler dans le premier débit de boisson qu'il trouverait.

Et bingo !

Akashi retrouva l'aîné des Midorima affalé contre le comptoir métallique comme un authentique pochetron, les joues rouges d'alcool et les yeux complètement vitreux.

Lamentable. Complètement lamentable de se mettre minable pour si peu !

« Midorima. »

Aucune réponse.

« Midorima. »

Pas plus de réponse.

Une durite péta alors dans le cerveau si bien câblée de l'héritier, ne lui manquait plus que la petite bouche de poulpe adorable de son amant quand celui-ci sortait de ses gonds.

Cela n'empêcha nullement Akashi d'appliquer les mêmes méthodes de voyous que son _sempai_ affectionnait tout particulièrement, et il frappa de toutes ses forces les pieds du tabouret supportant le poids mort (boulet?) qu'était un Midorima complètement cuit. Ce dernier chuta lourdement et réagit enfin quand tout son corps heurta le sol glacé du bar, puis qu'il se contorsionna de douleur en poussant un cri sous l'effet du choc.

« On rentre », ordonna l'Empereur, encore plus glacé que le sol.

Un chapelet de jurons lui répondit, le laissant complètement indifférent et droit comme un i : les yeux rouges rivés au sol, il attendit que son ami lève la tête et l'avise de son regard.

« A… Aka… ? Hésita le médecin en plissant les yeux, voyant une vague forme rouge en haut et noire en bas.

-Mh. Ramène-toi. »

Et sans autre forme de procès, Akashi l'aida à se relever et le prit par le bras pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture garée non loin, sans que le grand aux cheveux verts ne se prenne une porte ou un poteau en pleine poire.

L'air frais de la nuit sembla rendre au médecin une infime partie de ses sens.

Et la marche lui fit rendre, par contre, une bonne partie de l'alcool avec son dernier repas.

Akashi poussa un soupir agacé à la vue de Midorima, accroupi et répandant ses tripes sur le pavé. Bon sang, pourquoi ça lui était tombé sur le dos alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de se "détendre" avant un sommeil réparateur et mérité ?

Enfin, il se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il se retrouverait dans une situation inédite impliquant Shintarô, ce boulet fini (ça y est, c'était dit !) et son sens de la communication moins évoluée que celle d'une caillou trouvé sur le chemin.

Mais bon, n'est-ce pas à ça que servent les amis ?

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur, Akashi décida de ramener Midorima chez lui car il se dit que montrer le médecin dans un tel état de délabrement à Takao ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Il fit rentrer le grand médecin un peu réticent dans sa voiture à grand coups de pompe dans le train, se posa sur le siège conducteur et refit le trajet en sens inverse.

« Akashi… Qu'est-ce que… tu fous là ? Lui demanda Midorima d'une voix pâteuse et lasse, comme si ses neurones étaient encore en train d'essayer de saisir pleinement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait (en vain).

-Cache ta joie, surtout, grinça l'interpellé.

\- C'est pas ça… Je… »

Le plus grand tourna la tête côté fenêtre pour regarder le paysage urbain défiler dans la nuit noire et Akashi, à intervalles rapprochés, lui jetait de bref coups d'oeil.

« Tu pleures ? »

Encore un autre avec l'alcool triste, comme Kise et Murasakibara…

« N… Non... »

Akashi soupira devant ce manque évident de crédibilité et la voix tremblotante de son ami.

« Je veux juste pas rentrer…

-Je sais. Je te ramène chez moi. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il allait de soi que pour Akashi, poser cette question était purement rhétorique car la réponse, il l'avait déjà obtenue avec l'appel de Takao. Mais il se dit qu'il serait plus facile de faire parler le _tsundere_ _(4)_ à lunettes pendant qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool qu'une fois complètement dessoûlé. Et comme il avait toujours raison…

« Je répète ma question : qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu ne bois pas une goutte d'alcool et tu es le premier à arracher la bouteille des mains de ton homme quand vous êtes en soirée.

-C'est… C'est lui qui t'a appelé ?

-Oui. Pour me demander de te chercher. Il était en panique complète. »

A un feu rouge, l'héritier stoppa son véhicule et prit la peine de se tourner vers son ami. Shintarô était mal, c'était clair. Il serrait les dents et pleurait en silence contre la vitre de la portière.

« J'ai été tiré du lit à cette heure-là par ta faute, alors la moindre des choses pour que je te pardonne, c'est que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour en arriver là. »

Feu vert, Akashi remit en mouvement sa voiture en direction de son domicile, jeta un énième coup d'oeil à ses côtés, puis compléta :

« Ca restera entre nous. Je ne dirai rien à ton mari.

-Ce… C'est pas mon mari, _na no da yo_ ! Et… Et il… Il veut plus de moi, de toute façon… Je… Il m'a fait comprendre que... »

Shintarô prit une grande inspiration au milieu de ses sanglots douloureux et continua d'une traite, enfin, autant qu'il put :

« Il m'a fait comprendre que je le faisais chier et qu'il en avait marre de moi…

-Il te l'a dit ? »

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, comme s'il tentait de se rappeler sa dispute avec son conjoint.

« Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ?

-J'en sais rien mais… Il a dit que je le gavais et qu'il se faisait chier au lit avec moi et que… Et si je rentre et qu'il est parti ? Et s'il a un autre gars mieux que moi dans sa vie, et que je ne le sais pas ? Je suis sûr que c'est ça… Il a un amant avec qui il s'éclate, parce que lui et moi, ça fait plus de dix ans qu'on est ensemble et que la routine, c'est pas son truc… Mais moi, je… je veux pas qu'il parte ! »

Cette dernière phrase, cette supplique, venait du plus profond de son coeur et Akashi le sentit. Attentif dans sa conduite nocturne, il ne détourna pas le regard, mais la détresse sincère de Midorima le toucha lui aussi sincèrement :

« Je veux pas qu'il parte ! Je l'aime et on est ensemble depuis tellement longtemps ! Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui et j'ai fait des efforts, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas assez ! Que je ne suis pas fait pour lui, qu'il mérite mieux que moi, que… Je veux pas qu'il me quitte, l'imaginer avec un autre que moi me rend malade et… Mais il faut le reconquérir et j'ai déjà tout donné ! Je sais pas quoi faire ! Je suis sûr… Je suis sûr qu'il va chercher ailleurs ce que je ne lui donne pas… Je fais tout ce que je peux, mais si j'en suis incapable… Si je n'arrive pas à le satisfaire, il partira et… Et je sais pas ce que je ferai... »

 _« Pour l'instant, c'est surtout l'alcool qui te rend malade et qui te fait dire n'importe quoi, mais bon... »_ , pensa Akashi, mais il garda ce commentaire pour lui-même et laissa son ami vider son sac.

Il arriva enfin chez lui, se gara et éteignit le moteur. La lumière intérieure se coupa avec le contact mais Akashi ne la ralluma pas. Le bruit sec des clés que l'on retire du volant fit se redresser Midorima d'un coup, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Seijûro, dans la pénombre, se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

« On y est. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui s'est passé, le recentra-t-il d'une voix laconique et factuelle.

-Mais… si…

-Je veux des fais, Midorima. »

Ce dernier serra les dents, sécha en partie ses larmes et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus ?

-Ce qui s'est passé. Des faits concrets. Comment vous en êtes arrivés là ? »

Shintarô garda le silence dans un premier temps, très certainement épuisé, malade et le coeur au bord des lèvres, puis il chevrota :

« Je suis rentré à la maison et j'ai trouvé Kazunari en train de… en train de faire un… un "recensement", comme il dit.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il faisait le tour de chez nous pour faire la liste des endroits où on n'avait jamais… Et où il voulait qu'on… Enfin voilà, quoi… Avec les positions et tout, il faisait ça de manière sérieuse et il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre du lit et du canapé pour faire ça. J'ai senti qu'il en avait par-dessus la tête, que je n'avais aucune imagination, que j'étais trop rigide, que je ne proposais rien de nouveau dans ce domaine-là, et que… Et qu'il en avait marre, et je suis sûr qu'il a un autre gars, et en plus, ça fait plus de dix ans qu'on vit ensemble… Il a dû se lasser depuis le temps… Il a peut-être déjà eu des aventures, en dix ans, dont j'ignore tout… C'était certainement un ultimatum, pour me dire de me bouger ou alors, il me quitterait comme ça, pour son autre gars, et…

-Ca ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que toutes les choses coquines qu'il imaginait durant son "recensement", c'était avec toi et avec toi seul qu'il voulait les faire ? Tout comme ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que Takao est quelqu'un de complètement indépendant et d'entreprenant et que s'il avait voulu te quitter pour un autre, en douze ans, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis belle lurette ? »

Le choc ingénu qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de son ami, qui releva la tête, était la preuve flagrante pour Akashi que non, ces hypothèses simplissimes et évidentes ne lui étaient même pas venues à l'esprit.

« Takao est quelqu'un d'entier et sincère et il t'aime pour encore un moment, si tu veux mon avis. Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives encore à en douter alors que vous vous connaissez depuis le lycée. Quoique ce n'est pas de lui dont tu doutes, au fond, mais de toi-même. Tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui ? Trop ennuyeux, trop strict et trop fermé pour l'impétueux faucon ? Sauf que ce n'est pas à toi de juger de ça, mais à lui. Tu es encore bien trop présomptueux, tu te crois tout-puissant alors que tu ne sais rien. Tu ne peux pas décider à sa place de ce qu'il éprouve à ton égard. Et si, tout simplement, il cherche de nouvelles idées pour que vous vous redécouvriez une nouvelle fois sous d'autres angles ? Et s'il cherche à découvrir de nouvelles facettes de toi ? Et si, tout simplement, il cherche à attiser la flamme, de peur qu'elle ne s'étiole avec les années ? Et s'il t'aime et que tu es l'homme de sa vie, tout simplement ? Tu peux m'accuser de raconter n'importe quoi, mais reconnais que c'est une probabilité comme une autre. Et qu'elle est loin d'être nulle. Sinon, vous ne seriez pas ensemble depuis tout ce temps. »

Akashi sut plus qu'il ne vit de nouvelles larmes tomber sur le beau visage de Shintarô, qui ferma les yeux et posa les poings sur ses paupières, les coudes sur appuyés sur ces cuisses.

« Quoi ? C'est si improbable que ça, qu'un homme en couple avec un autre depuis des années cherche de nouvelles manières de lui faire l'amour ? Ricana Akashi. Allez, descends, tu n'en peux plus et moi aussi, on rependra la discussion demain matin... »

* * *

 _(1)_ Table basse chauffante, munie d'une couverture et parfois assortie de _futon_ ou d'un tapis

 _(_ _2_ _)_ Petit autel servant à vénérer les morts, présents chez les particuliers au Japon

 _(3)_ Aîné dans un domaine particulier (école, travail, etc.)

 _(4)_ Qualifie quelqu'un qui cache son grand coeur derrière une façade froide et austère


	5. Chapitre 5 - Petite fugue en mi - 2

_**Fandom :**_ _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les malheurs de Shintarô et autres contes pour adultes_

 ** _Disclaimer_** **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ est de **mrsloth** , que l'on peut retrouver sur DeviantArt. Et enfin, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette _**fanfic**_ !

 ** _Rating_** **:** On va rester à T pour une fois. Cela dit, les sous-entendus seront... sous-entendus, quoi (comment ça, ça veut rien dire?)!

 **Genre :** Humour (beaucoup) et romance (un peu)

 ** _Pairing_** **:** C'est vraiment obligé? OK... Donc à part Midorima x Takao, il y aura un peu d'Akashi x Nijimura et un brin des autres: Kuroko x Kagami, Aomine x Kise et Murasakibara x Himuro

 **Réponse à Mayshea :** Je suis très contente de savoir que tu as apprécié ce chapitre, enfin, la première partie ! Car j'avais oublié de le mentionner, mais il est en deux parties ! Akashi est l'ami sur lequel la GM peut compter, dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais ! Et pour Kise et Murasakibara… Je suppose sans crainte de me tromper qu'Akashi a déjà dû se les coltiner complètement cuits… Ouiiiii ! C'est tellement bien dit ! Rien ne peut briser le Midorima x Takao ! Rien ni personne et je défendrai ce _pairing_ jusqu'au bout ! Pour finir, en ce qui concerne les _reviews_ … Cette _fanfic_ n'est pas le genre de _fanfics_ à attirer le regard, ni la lecture, je pense (pas vraiment d'érotisme ni de couple « star », des chapitres plutôt longs, etc.). Et si le nombre de _reviews_ allait toujours de paire avec une _fanfic_ de qualité, crois-moi, depuis le temps, je le saurai ! Mais ce n'est pas très grave, tu sais ? J'écrivais des _fanfics_ bien avant Internet et encore maintenant, je ne le fais que pour mon plaisir propre avant tout ! Si, quand je relis mes histoires, elles me font vibrer, alors c'est tout ce qui compte ! Et de savoir qu'au moins une personne prenne le temps de m'écrire comme tu le fais à chaque chapitre me comble de bonheur !

 **/!\ Important: Cette** _ **fanfic**_ **est un parallèle à une de mes précédentes,** ** _Enfer & Paradis_** **et vient la compléter. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu** _ **Enfer & Paradis**_ **pour comprendre celle-ci (normalement), mais les plus curieux d'entre vous pourront s'amuser des différents clins d'oeils par-ci, par là! C'est la raison pour laquelle, au -dessus du titre du chapitre, je préciserai à chaque fois où situer ce dernier par rapport à ceux d'** ** _Enfer & Paradis_** **.**

* * *

 **(NdA: ce chapitre fait directement suite au précédent)**

 **Chapitre 5** **:** **Petite fugue en mi… Comme Midorima** **(partie 2)**

Reprendre la discussion demain matin…

Et puis quoi encore ?

Midorima s'était déjà suffisamment humilié comme ça par son comportement, ce n'était clairement pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Bon, avec des souvenirs embués de vapeurs d'alcool, il ne se rappelait pas de tout. Mais il lui en restait suffisamment dans la caboche pour lui donner envie de se carapater comme une souris poursuivie par un chat aux drôles de yeux rouges. Déjà, il venait de se réveiller avec une gueule de bois digne de _Very Bad Trip_ , et en plus, dans la chambre d'ami d'Akashi. Il se rappelait avoir bien régurgité tout l'alcool présent dans son organisme de manière fort peu digne. Comme il se rappelait la leçon de morale dispensée par son ancien capitaine, qui avait raison, comme toujours.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Kazunari de toute urgence. L'homme d'affaires avait appelé ce dernier pour lui dire que le jeune médecin était chez lui et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'il finirait bien par rentrer tôt ou tard.

Et là, Shintarô se disait que mieux valait tôt que tard, et tard que jamais. Ce qui l'amenait à la conclusion suivante : d'une, il devait se casser de chez son ami, de préférence ni vu ni connu, il n'avait pas envie de croiser ses yeux moqueurs et condescendants; de deux, il devait rentrer chez lui; de trois, il devait mettre la main sur Kazunari et poser les choses sur la table, avec courage et dignité.

Mais quelle dignité lui restait-il après son fiasco de la veille ? Et que dire à son brun ? Par quoi commencer sans avoir l'air d'un ridicule absolu ? Et est-ce que Kazunari accepterait de l'écouter patiemment ? Déjà, est-ce qu'il lui adresserait la parole ?

Midorima secoua la tête : non, il ne devait pas paniquer maintenant, sinon, c'était foutu, il n'y arriverait jamais. Il ne fallait pas qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il prenne peur, qu'il s'inquiète : son amoureux le connaissait depuis des lustres et était compréhensif, il le recevrait et l'écouterait et…

Et s'il lui avouait qu'il avait un amant ?

« Non ! Shintarô, arrête de penser à ça, bon sang de bois ! »

Mais Midorima n'arrivait pas à se raisonner et, agacé au plus haut point contre lui-même et son manque de cohérence, il décida de se vêtir et de mettre les voiles en loucedé. Avant de quitter la pièce, il vérifia la présence de son téléphone portable et de son portefeuille, puis il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Sauf qu'il s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de son ancien capitaine :

« Ce que je porte… ? Et… En quoi ça t'intéresse ? »

Une voix inhabituellement douce et suave… Qui s'éloigna un peu en ces termes :

« Je reste bosser à la maison ce matin… Dormir si j'y arrive et surtout… penser à toi… J'adore ta photo d'hier soir... »

Interloqué, figé sur place, Shintarô garda une position immobile durant de longues secondes, la main gauche posée sur la poignée de porte.

Il… Il venait d'entendre quoi, là, à l'instant ?

Non, en fait, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, au final !

Reprenant ses esprits, Shintarô baissa doucement la poignée et glissa sa tête verte dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, histoire de vérifier que son geôlier et ami ne se trouvait pas à l'étage. Car Akashi s'était installé dans un grand loft de la capitale, sur deux niveaux. A l'étage, la chambre d'ami dans laquelle le jeune médecin se trouvait, ainsi que les sanitaires et le bureau; en bas, le salon, la salle à manger, la chambre de Seijûro, la cuisine. Personne à droite, personne à gauche, d'ailleurs, la voix de Seijûro provenait maintenant d'en bas :

« Tu es un beau salaud… Mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, je ne te dirai pas… Devine… Non, je ne suis pas nu… Non plus... »

Bien malgré lui, Midorima sentit ses joues prendre feu sous le coup de ce qui parvenait à ses oreilles pas vraiment chastes au vu du loustic qui partageait sa vie, mais quand même !

Ainsi donc, Akashi avait lui aussi quelqu'un dans sa vie… Un homme, apparemment, par-dessus le marché…

« Tu me verras nu quand tu reviendras, sois patient… Arrête ça, tu me donnes envie alors que je dois bosser… C'est pas gentil de se moquer... »

Cette voix s'éloigna de nouveau un peu et grâce à sa bonne connaissance des lieux, Shintarô en conclut que son ancien capitaine quittait le salon pour se diriger vers le fond, soit dans sa chambre, soit dans son bureau…

Et si c'était dans sa chambre…

Shintarô se refusa à l'imaginer. Après tout, il s'agissait de la vie privée de son ami, déjà que personne, strictement personne ne savait qu'il en avait une ! Ce _scoop_ ne resterait certainement pas impuni le jour où Akashi se déciderait à leur présenter son amant. Et surtout, Midorima avait mieux à faire : en profiter de l'éloignement de son rival et ami pour s'enf… partir par la porte d'entrée de manière naturelle, ni vu ni connu !

A pas de velours, il glissa avec ses chaussettes sur le sol et descendit le plus doucement possible les escaliers, où malheureusement pour lui, il rattrapa la voix de Seijûro au téléphone :

« Moi aussi tu me manques, mais c'est trop tôt, vraiment… Laisse-moi trouver un prétexte professionnel pour t'avoir auprès de moi… Tu ne me trousseras pas au travail… Ce n'est pas mon fantasme, arrête… Je ne t'ai pas violé dans ton bureau, tu racontes n'importe quoi... et ça ne compte pas de toute façon, j'étais juste heureux de te revoir après toutes ces années, _Captain… »_

Pour la seconde fois depuis son réveil, Shintarô eut un _bug_ , mais alors là, un _Blue_ _S_ _creen of_ _D_ _eath_ digne d'un bon Windows 98 des familles…

« Je t'aime… Oui, mais j'ai besoin de raccrocher, et toi aussi... Non, ne recommence pas avec ça... Il en faut plus pour que je me touche… Garde ça pour ce soir et appelle-moi... »

Et là, pas de bouton marche/arrêt pour redémarrer la machine de ce pauvre Midorima !

« Je n'en mets pas partout… C'est pas vrai... Je te hais, _Captain…_ Va te faire… »

Le ton moqueur de ces phrases et le petit rire qui interrompit cette insulte ne suffirent pas à sortir le grand à lunettes de son BSoD.

« Tu sais que je t'aime… Moi aussi… Tu as toujours été le seul... »

Non… Non, juste… Non, quoi ! Il devait avoir mal entendu, c'était évident !

Midorima se secoua comme un chien mouillé afin d'éviter de se poser plus de questions et s'empressa de quitter ce bel appartement avant que son cerveau ne se mette à cogiter sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à son insu (mais un peu de son plein gré).

Tel un véritable captif de bande dessinée, il termina de descendre l'escalier et courut le plus doucement possible sans regarder devant, derrière, sur le côté, tant la panique lui donnait des ailes… Et affaiblissait sa vigilance. Il sauta dans ses chaussures et...

« Shintarô. »

Et merde !

Le bras gauche tendu vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir, le plus grand s'arrêta une fois de plus en plein mouvement, complètement tétanisé par la peur.

Il venait de découvrir qu'Akashi, ange aux ailes immaculées et bourreau du travail dévoué à la cause familiale, prenait plaisir à se rouler dans la fange avec un amant caché.

Un amant caché qui n'était nul autre que Nijimura-sempai, leur capitaine de basket de l'époque Teikô !

Depuis quand ? Et surtout, comment ? Et pourquoi ? Et...

« Tu m'as entendu ? »

Intérieurement, Midorima se mit à implorer tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, et même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, à ce stade, il s'en foutait, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui en vie ! Quitte à choisir sa mort, il préférait mille fois se faire tuer en bonne et due forme par Kazunari !

« Puisque tu ne réponds pas, j'en déduis que oui... »

Et paralysé comme il était, Shintarô, lui, en déduisait sans même se retourner qu'un des yeux de son ancien capitaine brillait d'un jaune empereur…

Est-ce que les dieux de toutes les cultures pouvaient le sauver face au regard hétérochrome d'Akashi ? Pas sûr… Pas sûr du tout ! Putain, mourir comme le dernier des imbéciles, il était bon pour un Darwin Award, assuré !

« Tu sais tenir ta langue, alors je ne te menacerai pas… Mais si je découvre que quelque chose a fuité…

-Je… Je n'ai rien entendu, Akashi ! Je ne sais rien ! S'empressa de le rassurer Midorima. Rien… Rien ne sera dévoilé, parce que je ne sais rien ! »

Un silence pesant, durant lequel Midorima sentit son dos brûler sous le regard écrasant de son ancien capitaine.

« Tu sais te montrer intelligent, Shintarô… Je ne te retiens pas, d'autant plus que Kazunari t'attend de pied ferme, j'imagine... »

Re-merde ! Kazunari ! Avec cette révélation, Shintarô avait un peu oublié qu'à l'origine, il était dans une belle gadoue avec son conjoint, ce qui l'avait conduit en premier lieu à se retrouver dans ce bourbier avec Akashi!

Et sans demander son reste, le jeune médecin ouvrit la porte et détala comme un lapin, sans même prendre la peine de nouer les lacets de ses chaussures, comme s'il avait le Diable à ses trousses.

C'était un peu le cas, quelque part.

* * *

« _Je n'ai rien entendu. Je ne sais rien. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas là. Je n'ai rien entendu, je ne sais rien et d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas là. Je n'ai rien entendu, je ne sais rien, je n'étais pas là. Je n'ai rien entendu_ _et_ _je ne sais rien puisque je n'étais même pas là_ _._.. »

Ce fut essoufflé que Midorima regagna son domicile, à croire qu'il s'était fait poursuivre par une horde de démons sortis tout droit des Enfers... L'estomac dans les talons et le coeur au bord des lèvres, il n'en menait pas large et n'était clairement pas au mieux de sa forme. Durant son trajet, son esprit n'avait pas arrêté de tourner autour d'Akashi et de Nijimura et une fois arrivé en bas de son immeuble, il se souvint du second péril, Kazunari... Il n'était pas dans la merde, clairement... Car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait sortir à son conjoint une fois qu'il l'aurait face à lui. A part lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme au premier jour, puisqu'en dépit de tous les bouleversements subis depuis la veille, c'était bien la seule constante, l'unique certitude qui l'animait.

Il aimait Kazunari. Et même si ce dernier avait un amant, ou même plusieurs, eh bien, Shintarô devait quand même le lui dire !

Précipitamment, il pénétra à l'intérieur et retira ses chaussures à l'entrée, avant de s'avancer dans le salon.

Et de retrouver son conjoint encadré par son père et sa mère, face aux parents de Midorima.

Oh, il n'aimait pas ça !

L'assemblée se tourna vers lui comme un seul homme et ses parents, visiblement soulagés, le pressèrent de venir les rejoindre :

« Shintarô ! S'exclama Midorima Shiori, sa mère. Je suis sûre que tu as une bonne explication à nous donner, viens donc près de nous !

-Midorima... »

Aïe… Lorsque son brun d'amour l'appelait par son nom de famille, ce n'était jamais bon signe ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos, quel était le niveau de chance des Cancers aujourd'hui selon Oha Asa ?

« Tu n'as rien, continua-t-il. Akashi m'a envoyé un message et...

-Kazu, l'interrompit le chef de famille des Takao. Tu ne dois pas lui parler sans autorisation.

-Mais Papa, c'est un malentendu, j'en suis sûr !

-Un malentendu qui met à mal le contrat de mariage. Et la dot _(1)_ !

-Notre fils n'agit pas de manière inconsidéré, il a toujours été quelqu'un de réfléchi. Comme le dit ma femme, il a très certainement une bonne explication à ce qui s'est produit.

-Père, Mère… Salua Shintarô. Une bonne explication comme la vôtre, je suppose, pour justifier votre présence ici ? Que faites-vous tous là ? Poursuivit-il sur la défensive en rejoignant son père et sa mère, qui l'obligèrent à s'asseoir entre eux, face à son conjoint, comme s'ils étaient encore deux enfants. J'ai besoin de parler à Kazunari.

-Tu le feras que lorsque tu y seras autorisé, Shintarô, lui dit Midorima senior et son œil émeraude étincelant d'autorité fit taire toute protestation chez le fils aîné. Kazunari-san t'a cherché une bonne partie de la nuit. Il a appelé vos amis communs, les membres de notre famille qu'il connaissait, les hôpitaux, les portes de police, tout ce qu'il a pu. Et toi, tu rentres le lendemain matin comme si de rien n'était. Il semblerait que tu sois parti pour fuir le devoir conjugal.

-Hein ? Mais… !

-Silence. La situation est grave. Les relations sexuelles font partie des obligations d'un couple marié. Or, toi, tu as découché pour t'y soustraire. Du moins, c'est ce que nous rapportent les Takao. Votre mariage est caduc si toi et Kazunari-san ne remplissez pas les obligations liées à la vie conjugale. S'il s'avère que tu as effectivement découché pour cette raison, les Takao peuvent rompre ce mariage et nous devrons leur rembourser la dot qu'ils nous ont versée... »

Et c'était reparti avec les lois datant de l'an mil… Shintarô soupira de se retrouver embarqué dans une prise de tête sans nom alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'expliquer avec son conjoint tranquillement, comme deux adultes civilisés.

Bon, d'accord, leur séparation de la veille n'avait pas été pour le moins civilisée, mais bon, il y a des exceptions à tout !

« Midori-papa, je ne veux pas rompre le mariage pour ça ! Midorima et moi nous sommes disputés, ça arrive de temps en temps, ce n'est pas la première fois, et…

-Kazu, tu n'es pas autorisé à prendre la parole ! Le rabroua son propre père en lui jetant une oeillade sévère. Que toi et Shintarô-san ayez des disputes de couple, soit. Mais celle-ci remet en cause le contrat que nous avons signé lors de la cérémonie de mariage… Et la dot !

-Mais ce n'est même pas un contrat légal tamponné à la mairie, alors arrêtez de faire genre ! Officiellement, Kazunari et moi ne sommes pas mariés, _na no da yo_ !

-C'est tout comme, Shintarô ! Si tu crois que j'allais laisser mon fils aîné vivre en concubinage comme un Occidental… S'emporta d'un coup Midorima senior. Donc oui, vous êtes mariés et je ne vous laisse aucune autre alternative… !

-Shintarô, je suis sûre que nous pouvons nous arranger, intervint Shiori en coupant son mari pour le calmer, ce qui fonctionna... pas.

-Shiori ! De quel droit m'interromps-tu donc ? Il s'agit d'une affaire de dot et de contrat, donc une affaire d'hommes, et…

-Mais faire parler sa fille afin d'avoir la vérité n'est-il pas une affaire de femmes, comme tu le dis si bien ? Le contra Shiori avec un sourire proprement désarmant, les yeux dans les yeux. Avant de prendre toute décision hâtive, il nous faut le point de vue de Shintarô. Ma tendre fille que j'aime tellement… » Commença la mère Midorima en se tournant vers son aîné pour lui serrer affectueusement les mains...

Evidemment, toutes les années écoulées avaient fait comprendre à ce pauvre Shintarô qu'il était impossible de faire revenir ses parents et ceux de Kazunari sur le fait qu'ils étaient un couple d'hommes, merci bien. Et donc, il ne broncha pas.

« Il est vrai que ton mariage avec Kazunari-san est stérile et je peux comprendre que tu en éprouves un certain dépit…

-C'est… C'est vrai Shintarô-san ? Interrogea Takao Suzumi en posant les deux mains sur la table. C'est donc cela ? Si j'avais compris plus tôt… !

-Mère, Suzumi-san, vous êtes complètement hors sujet, _na no da yo_.

-En effet, abonda Kazunari, dans le sens de son conjoint. Car je savais en acceptant ce mariage que mon épouse serait stérile. Et si cela me dérangeait, je ne l'aurais pas épousée. D'ailleurs, même après le mariage, n'aurait-il pas été possible de la répudier, Midori-papa ?

\- Bakao… N'en rajoute pas ! » Grinça le jeune médecin entre ses dents.

Cette injonction tomba bien entendu dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Kazunari le regarda, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce que Shintarô lui reprochait. N'y avait-il pas pire sourd que celui qui ne voulait pas entendre ?

« Tout à fait, concéda Midorima senior. Cependant, ce mariage est stérile par définition, il ne peut en être autrement. Nous le savions tous avant de le contracter et cela ne change rien au problème.

-Tout à fait, Shintarô, continua Shiori en direction de son… sa fille. Mais ma chérie, tu sais, même si votre mariage est stérile, ça n'en est pas moins un mariage.

-Alors pourquoi donc ne remplit-il pas sa part du contrat ? Demanda à juste titre le père Takao, cette fois-ci. Alors que notre fils, lui, met tout en œuvre pour le satisfaire ! Il tient plus que tout à honorer sa femme ! En dépit de tous les obstacles!

-N'est-ce pas, Papa ? Je fais de mon mieux et je suis motivé. Mais ma femme est très difficile… Renchérit Kazunari sans sourciller.

-C'est vrai, je l'admets, mais elle sait mettre de l'eau dans son vin si nécessaire ! Défendit Shiori. Je suis sûre qu'elle a une bonne raison à nous donner ! Shintarô, ma chérie, pour quelle raison as-tu découché hier soir ? Pourquoi as-tu abandonné ce pauvre Kazunari-san...

-Qui se démène tant pour toi et ton couple? Se sentit obligé de rajouter le concerné.

-Si c'est dû au fait que votre couple est stérile… Commença de nouveau Suzumi.

-Aucun rapport, un mariage est un mariage, point, la coupa le père Midorima.

-Si elle refuse de se plier au devoir conjugal, la question du remboursement de la dot en notre faveur se discute, rappela son homologue brun.

-Vous êtres tous hors-sujet. Alors par pitié, taisez-vous. Tous! Leur intima sévèrement Shintarô, et tout le monde obéit, suspendu à ses lèvres. Si je suis effectivement parti hier soir, ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est parce que… »

Et voilà, il allait devoir cracher le morceau et dévoiler sa stupidité d'un soir devant son conjoint et leurs parents respectifs… Sa bêtise d'un soir méritait-elle autant d'obstacles à sa réconciliation avec Kazunari? Mais le vin étant tiré…

« C'est parce que j'ai cru que… Kazunari me trompait… Parce qu…

-Quoi ? »

Le cri unanime provenant des autres l'interrompit brutalement et tous les regards convergèrent comme un seul homme en direction de l'accusé, qui n'en croyait lui-même pas ses oreilles.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Kazu ? C'est vrai ? Lui demanda Suzumi. Tu ne nous l'as pas dit!

-Mmm… Cela change tout… Marmonna Takao senior en se caressant le menton.

-Ma pauvre fille… Te sentais-tu à ce point mal-aimée par ton mari, le délaissant au point qu'il parte voir ailleurs ? Pleurnicha Shiori en se jetant dans les bras de son fils pour le consoler et ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, clairement agacé.

-Mais… Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Plaida Kazunari. Ca sort d'où, cette accusation ? C'est la meilleure !

-Un homme a bien entendu le droit d'aller voir ailleurs si sa femme ne lui donne pas entière satisfaction sur ce point-là, réfléchit à voix haute le père de Shintarô en croisant les bras. Ce n'est pas un tort à mes yeux, à condition que ce soit justifié.

-Mais Midori-papa, je n'y ai même pas pensé !

-Kazu, est-ce que oui ou non, tu as trompé ta femme ? Ta réponse déterminera le remboursement ou pas de la dot!

-Et avec qui ? Et quand ça ? Et où ? Je n'ai pas le temps ! Déjà que Shin-chan et moi, on se voit à peine !

-Si c'est dans ces circonstances et que mon fils n'a rien fait, alors Shintarô-san est doublement coupable ! S'insurgea Takao senior. Déjà, en délaissant mon fils… Et en plus, en découchant pour ne pas accomplir le devoir conjugal !

-Ma fille est occupée à conclure ses études de médecine… Mais vous avez raison, Takao-san. c'est la raison pour laquelle je défends bec et ongles que les femmes doivent rester à la maison et ne surtout pas travailler… J'ai fait une exception pour Shintarô car c'est également un homme…

-Mais arrêtez de déformer mes propos, un peu ! S'emporta à son tour Kazunari, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être signalé. Je n'ai pas dit ça !

-Alors, Kazunari, tu n'as pas trompé Shintarô-san car tu te sentais seul, oublié par ton épouse ? Voulut s'assurer sa mère.

-Mais bien sûr que non, Maman, c'est n'importe quoi, on n'est pas dans un feuilleton de l'après-midi non plus !

-Mais si ma fille le dit, c'est qu'elle doit avoir de bonnes raisons ! Monta au créneau Midorima Shiori. Shintarô, pour quelle raison penses-tu que ton mari te trompe ? »

L'interpellé soupira bruyamment, lassé de tout ce cirque inutile pour que dalle, mais il se plia à la demande de sa mère, non sans lancer une petite pique :

« Si vous m'aviez laissé continuer au lieu de partir en vrille, on en aurait déjà terminé, _na no da yo_. Je disais que l'idée m'est venue parce que… Kazunari nous cherchait de nouvelles manière de… de... »

Bon sang, quelle plaie de devoir aborder un sujet si intime devant ses parents et ses beaux-parents ! Le jeune médecin sentit ses joues fumer et son regard tomba sur la table, mais heureusement, sa belle-mère vint à son secours :

« De faire l'amour, c'est bien cela, non ? C'est ce que tu nous as dit, Kazu ? »

Shintarô s'étouffa à la place des plus vieux : Takao Suzumi-san ne manquait pas d'air, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire !

« C'est ça, Maman.

-Et donc ? » Pressa Suzumi afin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire de la bouche même de son… sa belle-fille.

Shintarô, sentant toute l'attention dirigée de nouveau vers lui, ne savait plus où se mettre, mais il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il était de toutes les façons complètement coincé depuis la seconde même où il avait pénétré dans son salon. Il prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou et expliqua :

« Et donc… Et donc, j'ai pensé que Kazunari s'ennuyait avec moi et j'ai pris peur qu'il veuille me quitter… Alors, je suis parti... »

Un silence de plomb emporta le petit groupe dix pieds sous terre. Jusqu'à ce que Kazunari tape la table de ses poings pour crier à son conjoint :

« Quoi ? C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? Tu te fous de moi, Midorima ! Tu as quoi dans la tête ? Ca t'a poussé où ?

-Je suis désolé, si tu ne comprends pas ! Je sais que j'ai eu tort ! L'imita Shintarô.

-C'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! Crétin de Midori-baka ! »

Shintarô se calma d'un coup en découvrant le nouveau surnom dont venait de l'affubler son conjoint, mais ce dernier ne décolérait pas d'une semelle :

« Tu n'imagines même pas comment je me suis inquiété lorsque je ne te voyais pas rentrer ! J'ai appelé tout le monde ! Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce que j'avais fait de mal ! Tu n'as répondu à aucun de nos appels ! Et toi, t'étais en train de délirer complet, comme quoi j'avais un amant ! Tu as bu quoi? Où? Qui te fournit ta came ? Répond!

\- J'ai eu tort, je viens de le dire ! Il faut te le répéter en combien de langues ?

-Je m'en fous, Shin-chan !

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai été terrorisé à l'idée que tu me quittes !

-Mais te quitter pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Arrête de raconter des conneries plus grosses que toi !

-Je l'ai dit, _na no da yo_ ! Parce que tu t'ennuyais avec moi et que je ne te suffisais plus !

-Mais tu me suffis amplement, Shin-chan !

\- J'espère bien, tiens ! Avec tout le mal que je me donne ! Je t'interdis de me quitter ! Bakao !

-Mais puisque c'est moi qui te dis que je ne le ferai pas !

-Même s'il est plus beau et plus performant au lit ! Même s'il gagne plus que moi et qu'il roule en Ferrarri !

-Oh, tu m'écoutes ou tu le fais exprès ? Je te la refais comment ?

-Et même s'il t'achète avec des montres de luxe et des voyages à l'autre bout du monde, tu ne me quitteras pas ! Je te l'interdis !

-Arrête de me prendre pour une _escort girl_ ! Je me fous de tout ça et je fais déjà le tour du monde pour mes recherches ! C'est juste qu'il faut varier les plaisirs !

-C'est bon ! J'ai compris et je suis d'accord ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !

-Ah, ben enfin ! Il était temps !

Et en effet, il était temps…

« Même sur la table de la cuisine?

-Même sur la table de la cuisine! »

Car pendant que les deux tourtereaux se réconciliaient en se chamaillant… Se chamaillaient en se réconciliant… Bref…

Pendant ce temps-là, donc…

Les parents avaient discrètement quitté l'appartement et attendaient l'ascenseur afin de s'en aller pour de bon… Tout en se félicitant de la victoire obtenue :

« Merci beaucoup, chéri, Takao-san, d'avoir pris cette matinée pour venir… Nous ne savions pas comment nous en sortir… Remerciait Shiori, inclinée à quatre-vingts-dix degrés.

-C'est vrai que c'est une matinée de travail de perdue, mais ça en valait la peine, Midorima Shiori-san, la rassura le père de Kazunari.

-Cela dit, tu fais un bien piètre acteur, tu sais ? Lui reprocha Suzumi. Dès que tu prends un ton autoritaire, tu perds toute crédibilité ! »

Shiori rigola discrètement en les regardant interagir avec humour et tendresse, puis se retourna vers son propre époux :

« Tu as toujours des idées brillantes… Simuler une dispute familiale et parler de rompre le mariage… Je ne regrette pas une seconde de t'avoir épousée ! Tu es le meilleur!

-Il n'y a rien de brillant. Shintarô et Kazunari-san… Shintarô surtout, a toujours besoin de se retrouver au bord du précipice pour réagir… Heureusement, il le fait de mieux en mieux avec les années, c'est déjà ça…

-Cela dit, on s'est bien amusés, vous ne trouvez pas ? Leur demanda Suzumi.

-Moi, je trouve dommage que lorsque je considère Shintarô comme ma fille, il ne réagit plus…

-Ca fait plus de dix ans, Shiori, même lui s'y est fait…

-Oui, mais c'était plus drôle au début, quand il s'énervait à chaque fois… »

Midorima senior contempla quelques secondes ces paroles, avant de ricaner brièvement et de déclarer :

« Il devient un homme, un vrai. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Alors que votre fils, Kazunari-san, a compris la leçon depuis belle lurette…

-Je pense qu'il a toujours été en contact avec son côté féminin, quand on y pense… Qu'en dis-tu, Suzumi ?

-Va savoir ! La seule chose qui compte, au final, c'est que mon fils soit heureux en étant lui-même. Et je pense que ce mariage lui réussit bien !

-Oui, je pense la même chose ! Se réjouit Shiori. C'est la raison pour laquelle il me tarde de les voir mariés pour de vrai, légalement !

-J'y travaille, j'y travaille, Shiori, ne sois pas si impatiente… La calma son mari, un œil émeraude pour une fois sincèrement amusé et attendri. Nos deux fils seront mariés en bonne et due forme, j'en fais le serment… Et puis, je pense qu'ils arriveront bientôt à maturité... »

* * *

 _(1)_ Au Japon, une pratique ancienne de dot veut que la famille du marié verse une somme d'argent à la famille de la mariée afin de les dédommager de la perte de leur fille. Ce qui veut dire ici que les parents considèrent officiellement Midorima comme la femme du couple et Takao le mari...


	6. Chapitre 6 - Le mariage

_**Fandom :**_ _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les malheurs de Shintarô et autres contes pour adultes_

 ** _Disclaimer_** **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ est de **mrsloth** , que l'on peut retrouver sur DeviantArt. Et enfin, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette _**fanfic**_ !

 ** _Rating_** **:** On va rester à T pour une fois. Cela dit, les sous-entendus seront... sous-entendus, quoi (comment ça, ça veut rien dire?)!

 **Genre :** Humour (beaucoup) et romance (un peu)

 ** _Pairing_** **:** Midorima x Takao, Akashi x Nijimura et un brin des autres: Kuroko x Kagami, Aomine x Kise et Murasakibara x Himuro

 **Note de l'auteur:** Et voilà le dernier chapitre qui, comme tout conte de fées, se termine en beauté par un mariage! Même si comme d'hab', les habitués du coin savent qu'il restera un chapitre spécial, comme toujours, et qui sera publié le weekend prochain.

 **Remerciements:** Il ne reste qu'un chapitre bonus après celui-ci... C'est la raison je tiens à remercier non seulement **Mayshea** et **Futae** pour leur soutien et commentaires, mais également tous ceux qui sont venus lire, mettre en favori ou en suivi, même s'ils ne se sont pas faits connaître! J'espère que cet avant-dernier chapitre vous plaira, même s'il part (comme d'hab') dans le grand n'importe quoi!

 **Réponse à Mayshea :** Non reconnaissance de dette, surtout! XD Mais d'un autre côté, je comprends Midorima de ne pas vouloir affronter Akashi qui remuerait sans nul doute le couteau dans la plaie! Quant à Akashi et Nijimura, ils n'ont pas fini de te surprendre! Les familles Midorima et Takao n'en démordent pas, mais les principaux concernés non plus, c'est la raison pour laquelle leur ménage tient aussi bien malgré les bêtises de l'un ou de l'autre! Et c'est encore ce que tu verras dans ce chapitre-ci. Je te remercie de tes commentaires à chaque chapitre et de ton soutien, amuse-toi bien! Points bonus si tu arrives à repérer les références aux deux derniers chapitres d' _Enfer & Paradis_!

 **/!\ Important: Cette** _ **fanfic**_ **est un parallèle à une de mes précédentes,** ** _Enfer & Paradis_** **et vient la compléter. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu** _ **Enfer & Paradis**_ **pour comprendre celle-ci (normalement), mais les plus curieux d'entre vous pourront s'amuser des différents clins d'oeils par-ci, par là! C'est la raison pour laquelle, au -dessus du titre du chapitre, je préciserai à chaque fois où situer ce dernier par rapport à ceux d'** ** _Enfer & Paradis_** **.**

* * *

 **(NdA: ce chapitre se situe juste après le tout dernier chapitre d' _Enfer & Paradis_)**

 **Chapitre 6** **: Le mariage**

Midorima avait pourtant crié sur tous les toits qu'il n'inviterait pas la Génération des Miracles à son mariage, le vrai cette fois-ci, qui témoignerait jusqu'à sa mort de son union avec Kazunari.

Evidemment, il avait menti. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, là était toute la question…

Car oui, à cinquante-cinq ans, il était encore possible pour Midorima Shintarô de faire des bêtises...

Il s'était réveillé sur les chapeaux de roues à cause de Takao, au taquet comme jamais. Les familles au grand complet s'étaient ramenées à sept heures du matin pour être sûres qu'ils seraient prêts. Même la vieille tante de Midorima, la sœur aînée de son père, en fauteuil roulant depuis un AVC, s'était pointée afin de voir de ses propres yeux son neveu vêtu de blanc comme une mariée, paré du blason vert des Midorima. Kazunari avait, comme la première fois, supervisé le maquillage de son futur mari avec grand soin : il fallait que ce ne soit pas trop chargé, mais surtout, il avait beaucoup insisté pour que ses yeux de jade magnifiques soient mis en valeur par un mascara et un _eyeliner_ au top de leur forme. Shintarô, mentalement préparé (ou plutôt, résigné) à la farce depuis un an, s'était laissé faire sans protester. Il s'était juste assuré de la présence de son porte-bonheur du jour, pas trop encombrant pour une fois : un éventail qu'il avait rangé dans l'une des grandes manches de son _kimono_ blanc. Les parents avaient mitraillé de photos les futurs mariés dans leurs plus beaux atours avant de partir.

« Ce mariage, le premier entre deux hommes au Japon… Je peux enfin mourir paisiblement, Shiori, avait soupiré de joie Midori-papa. Mon fils aîné n'aura pas eu une vie dépravée à l'occidentale...

-Oui, et nous savons qu'avec Kazunari-san, notre fille sera entre de bonnes mains ! En plus, en devenant un Midorima, Kazunari-san fera officiellement partie de notre famille ! Lui avait répondu sa femme.

-Souriez, mes enfants, vous êtes magnifiques ! Je suis tellement émue… Avait commencé à larmoyer Takao Suzumi. Je ne sais pas si je passerai la journée sans pleurer de joie...

-Allons, allons… L'avait consolé son époux en lui tapotant l'épaule. C'est qu'il s'agit de ne pas être en retard pour la cérémonie ! »

Tout ce petit monde s'était ensuite dirigé au sanctuaire pour la cérémonie _shintô_ , dans la plus pure tradition japonaise, qui s'était déroulée sans incident particulier autre que la grande retenue dont avait fait preuve Kazunari. Après avoir pris des photos à l'entrée du sanctuaire, ils s'étaient tous rendus pour le déjeuner dans une salle des fêtes louée pour l'occasion, dans le but de festoyer tout l'après-midi en compagnie de tous leurs proches et amis.

Les nouveaux mariés avaient été accueillis dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sous un torrent d'applaudissements et une pluie de flashs lumineux de téléphones portables et d'appareils photos. Puis ils s'étaient installés au centre de la pièce, à une table dressée exprès pour eux. A leur droite se trouvaient Kuroko et son mari de longue date, Kagami, ainsi que deux de leurs petits-enfants. Ils étaient attablés avec leur dernière fille Sara et son mari, un Japonais :

« Papa Tai-chan, Papa Tetsu-chan, franchement, pourquoi vous vous êtes mariés à l'occidentale ? Vous auriez été tellement _cools_ dans un _kimono_ et un _hakama (1)_ !

-On te retourne la question, Sara ! Lui répliqua Kagami.

-Mais moi, je voulais une belle robe blanche de mariée, mais vous, vous êtes des hommes et les tenues traditionnelles sont tellement plus stylées que les costumes – nœuds papillon !

-Sara, ton père et moi nous sommes mariés en Californie, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons préféré faire un mariage à l'occidentale…

-Mais Papa Tetsu-chan, tu es né et as grandi au Japon… ! T'aurais pas dû !»

A la gauche des mariés se trouvaient Aomine et Kise, ainsi que Murasakibara caché derrière une pièce montée qu'il dévorait déjà et Himuro qui le surveillait :

« Atsushi, on a dit que tu ne manges que la moitié. Le reste c'est pour Taiga.

-Et pourquoi je dois partager ? Se plaignit le grand aux longs cheveux violets.

-N'oublie pas que Kazunari et Shintarô vous ont invité à condition de ne pas piquer les gâteaux comme la dernière fois. Et surtout, n'oublie pas ce que le médecin a dit sur ton état de santé. Tu n'as plus vingt ans !

-Mmm…

-Murasakibaracchi, il faudra vraiment qu'un jour, je perce ton mystère : avec tout ce que tu as déjà englouti depuis que tu es né, tu devrais faire plus de deux cents kilos facile…

-Himuro le fait beaucoup "travailler", si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Expliqua doctement le basané à son homme et le brun lui décocha un sourire, mais ne commenta pas.

La table derrière les mariés accueillait un couple très en vue ces derniers temps, à savoir le Président d'Akashi Corporation et son Directeur Général (et également amant depuis plus de vingt ans). Malgré son ouïe très fine, Midorima ne parvenait pas à entendre leur conversation mais il se dit que c'était pour le mieux : entouré comme il était, il y aurait du sport ! D'ailleurs, ça avait déjà commencé, et pas qu'aux tables : Momoi Satsuki, à la tribune, serra le micro de toutes ses forces et s'écria en direction des mariés dès qu'ils eurent posé leur derrière sur leur chaise :

« Ah, ben, vous voilà, vous deux, c'est pas trop tôt ! Encore à vous bécoter en douce avant de venir ici, je présume ?

-Même pas ! Lui répondit Takao, enjoué mais pas survolté. On était dans les bouchons. Et en plus, je ne bécote jamais mon Shin-chan en douce, tout le monde sait ça…

\- Mytho… Grinça Shintarô à voix basse.

-Parce que si on nous découvrait, je me ferais tuer…

-Genre ça te fait peur… Continua le grand aux yeux de jade.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Kuroko, non plus ! Termina le brun.

-Objection, s'insurgea l'interpellé d'une voix tranquille, mais suffisamment forte pour se faire entendre. Je ne pelote plus Taiga en douce maintenant que je n'arrive plus à utiliser ma _misdirection…_ Je le fais complètement ouvertement.

-Et tu en es fier… Soupira Kagami.

-Oui, puisque tu ne t'en plains pas...

-Tetsu-kun, n'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie ! Déjà que tu m'as repoussée pour sortir avec Kagamin !

-D'un autre côté, Satsuki, entre la bouffe de Kagami et la tienne, y'a jamais eu photo ! Lui cria Aomine.

-Ouch, ça fait mal, ça, Daiki… Lui reprocha Ryôta.

-M'en fous ! Pour toutes les fois où j'ai frôlé la mort en goûtant sa bouffe !

-Dai-chan, la ferme !

-Momoi, tu es hors-sujet, alors du vent ! Voulut l''éjecter sèchement Nijimura, comme il savait si bien le faire et Midorima l'en remercia intérieurement… sauf que ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

-Bien sûr que non, Nijimura-sempai ! Je suis sûre que c'est ta faute, tout ça ! Ils sont tous gays. Tous et moi, je reste célibataire ! N'est-ce pas, _Captain Rainbow_ ?

-Oh, j'avais dit d'arrêter ce genre de blague ! J'y suis pour rien, s'ils sont tous de l'autre bord !

-N'oublie pas de t'inclure dans le lot, Nijimura-san ! Lui rappela Kagami. Avec Akashi les Ciseaux F… ouch, Tetsuya, putain, ça fait mal, merde !

-Peut-être, mais même si nos enfants ont grandi, je ne tiens toujours pas à ce qu'on retrouve ton corps dans la baie de Tôkyô… Se justifia Kuroko qui sentait plus qu'il ne voyait le regard hétérochrome de l'Empereur leur mitrailler le dos.

-Ben finalement, Kagamicchi apprend, mais oublie aussitôt… Fit remarquer Kise.

-C'est Taiga, on ne le refera pas… Soupira Tatsuya. Et aussitôt, tu exagères quand même, je te rappelle que c'était il y a plus de quinze ans, quand on avait découvert que Seijurô sortait avec votre ancien capitaine de basket… Et on avait déjà eu cette même discussion…

-Mais Momocchi n'était pas là, ce soir-là, souviens-toi !

-Justement… C'est bien pour ça qu'on refait le match...

-Pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire… Nota Atsushi entre deux bouchées de gâteau.

-Pour nous, non mais pour certaines, on dirait bien… » Lui répondit son compagnon, les yeux olives rivés sur la passe d'arme entre Momoi et son tout premier capitaine de basket.

Complètement blasé, Midorima soupira : et voilà, à peine arrivés, et alors que le déjeuner n'était même pas encore servi, ça partait déjà en cacahuète total…

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû les inviter… Se fustigea-t-il.

-Mais non, mon bébé, ne dis pas ça… Le rassura Kazunari en lui caressant le dos de la main.

-Je te trouve d'ailleurs bien calme, toi… Tu ne prépares pas un mauvais coup comme souvent, j'espère ?

-Mais non, Shin-chan, tu me connais…

-Justement.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai cinquante-cinq ans en fin d'année, mon gros bébé : j'ai passé l'âge…

-Comme eux, _na no da yo_. Sauf que leur bêtise ne semble toujours pas vouloir s'en aller… Soupira de nouveau le médecin en écoutant le ton monter entre Kagami, Aomine, Momoi et Nijimura.

-Bon, alors tout le monde, taisez-vous, ça suffit ! Se leva d'un coup Sara, la fille de Kuroko et Kagami, en frappant sa table de ses deux mains. J'ai mon discours à présenter, et après le mien, c'est celui de Sei-chan, alors vos vieilles histoires, ça passe après ! »

Et sur ce, elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'estrade.

« C'est bien ta fille… Commenta Tetsuya à son époux.

-Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu… Déjà qu'on en a eu trois pour le prix d'un…

-Je sais. Et j'adore. »

Sara, une fois sur l'estrade face à Satsuki, tendit le bras en sa direction de manière autoritaire pour demander le micro, qu'elle obtint. La plus âgée s'en fut la tête haute : elle avait perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre ! Qu'elle continuerait en sous-marin puisqu'elle était attablée… avec Akashi et Nijimura. Inquiet malgré la main de son mari posée sur la sienne, Midorima la suivit des yeux et se retourna pour la voir retrouver sa place, auprès d'Akashi à qui elle adressa quelques mots. Nijimura lui parla ensuite et le ton sembla monter quelque peu… Jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune prenne les mains de Satsuki et lui tapote gentiment le dos…

« Bon, finalement, moins de casse que prévu, Shin-chan… Commenta Kazunari qui s'était également retourné pour suivre l'affaire.

-Je reste sur mes gardes malgré tout, _na no da yo_... »

La voix forte de Sara, qui entamait son discours, les firent revenir dans le feu de l'action :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Sara Kagami, j'ai vingt-neuf ans, je suis née et j'habite en Californie, mais pas pour très longtemps parce qu'avec mon mari, on compte s'installer au Japon quand je prendrai ma retraite. Ca fait quatre ans que je joue avec les Los Angeles Sparks…

-La digne fille de son père… Contempla Kuroko.

-Oh, ça va, hein !

-Et je croise les doigts pour être dans la Team US pour les prochains JO ! Sinon, j'ai une sœur et un frère et je suis la dernière ! Continua la jeune femme sur sa lancée.

-Elle a les mêmes sourcils chelous que Kagami… Ca me tue, ce truc de dingue ! Dit Aomine à ses compagnons de table, qui en rirent.

-Hors-sujet, Sara ! Lui lancèrent en choeur Nijimura et Satsuki, pour une fois sur la même longueur d'onde.

-C'est qui qui a décidé de l'ordre de passage pour les discours ? Demanda Midorima à Takao, mais ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Non, c'est pas hors-sujet ! Il faut bien que je me présente, Shûzo !

-Ce manque de respect total… S'énerva Nijimura qui se faisait appeler par son prénom par une petite jeunette qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça. Kuroko, tu l'as élevée n'importe comment !

-J'écoute pas, répliqua ce dernier sans même lui accorder un regard.

-Hé !

-C'est une Américaine, Shûzo, c'est normal… Himuro fait pareil… Le calma Akashi en lui tapotant le bras.

-Bref, reprit Sara, si j'ai voulu témoigner en ce jour pour le mariage de Shintarô et Kazunari, c'est pour leur reprocher de ne pas avoir fait d'enfants !

-Encore ça ? C'est une obsession, ma parole ! Lui râla Midorima. C'est Kuroko qui t'envoie !

-Je plaide coupable, admit sans fard l'ancien joueur fantôme, sous les ricanements de son mari, de son beau-fils… Et adoubé par le sourire d'Akashi.

-Un peu, mais pas que ! Lui répondit Sara. Je suis très fière que tu te maries avec l'homme de ta vie, et qu'un mariage homosexuel soit enfin possible au Japon. C'est super génial que tu fasses avancer cette cause, mais franchement, Shintarô, Kazunari, vous n'auriez pas pu faire un effort de plus et faire des enfants ? Vous pouvez pas savoir comment on s'ennuyait grave avec mon frère et ma sœur, quand on venait en vacances au Japon !

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait des enfants pour ta seule distraction, Sara-chan ? Tu rêves, _na no da yo_ ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça et en plus, je te rappelle qu'il n'y a rien de tel au Japon, même aujourd'hui !

-Non, mais tu serais venu les faire en Californie, ça fait longtemps que c'est légal, là-bas, c'est là que nous trois, nous sommes nés ! Ensuite, tu les aurais reconnus à ton retour au Japon… Et voilà ! Et en plus, je suis sûre que ça aurait accéléré les débats sur le mariage homosexuel au Japon… Et le vote des députés pour ! Alors pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait ça, avec ton mari, hein ? Tu n'imagines même pas la galère que ça été pour nous, de grandir comme si notre famille n'en était pas vraiment une ! En plus, avec la carrière de basket de Papa Tai-chan, on a dû rester dans l'ombre durant des années, on le voyait très peu, et je ne te raconte même pas les journalistes et Internet quand notre famille a été dévoilée au grand jour ! Ca nous aurait aidé d'avoir des amis à qui parler, même s'ils étaient au Japon et nous en Californie !

-Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… Soupira Midorima. De toute façon, tout ça, c'est du passé ! Je n'ai plus l'âge pour ça, _na no da yo_ !

-Et puis même, jamais je n'aurais fait d'enfant avec Shin-chan, continua Takao. Car je n'ai qu'un seul gros bébé d'amour et c'est lui. C'est le bébé le plus adorable de la Terre et je n'en veux pas d'autre ! Déclara-t-il avec assurance en croisant les bras… Fier malgré les éclats de rire provenant du reste de leurs amis qui firent rougir Shintarô.

-Un gros bébé de cinquante-cinq ans ! Railla Kise. Gâté un jour, gâté toujours ! Pas vrai, Akashicchi ?

-Complètement, admit ce dernier, suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre depuis le fond. Mais c'est bien de voir qu'il l'assume enfin.

-Vous deux, fermez-la ! Bon, c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, Sara-chan ? Si oui, tu peux dégager ! Ouste ! Suivant ! Appela Midorima.

-Sara, je suis fier de toi, dit Kuroko à sa fille quand elle vint se rasseoir à leur table.

-J'y vais, Shûzo, dit Akashi en lâchant le bras de son homme pour se diriger à son tour vers l'estrade et prendre la parole.

-Mmm… »

Méfiant, Midorima croisa les bras, paré à toutes les bêtises qui pourraient sortir de la bouche de son ancien capitaine de temps de Teikô. Cependant, avec les années, Akashi avait gagné en charisme et sa simple présence sur l'estrade suffit à faire taire les chuchotements.

« Midorima, Takao… Je fais partie de vos plus fervents supporters, depuis le lycée, à vrai dire…

-Oui, enfin, avec nous aussi ! Ajouta Momoi. C'est qui qui vous rapportait les derniers scoops de Shûtoku ?

\- Des scoops ? Quels scoops ? Interrogèrent comme un seul homme Midorima et Takao. Et de la part de qui ? Insista le second. Je ne savais même pas que Shin-chan voulait sortir avec moi à l'époque !

-Je les prenais directement de vos coéquipiers de basket, évidemment ! Et même de votre _coach_ Nakatani !»

Comme un seul homme, encore, les deux mariés se passèrent une main sur le visage… Décidément, ils n'avaient pas fini d'en apprendre de belles…

« C'est vrai que nous étions tous derrière vous, reconnut Akashi face au micro et à l'assemblée. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis si fier d'être parmi vous cet après-midi et que je n'aurais raté cela pour rien au monde. J'ai même annulé le travail pour ça…

-Sous le bureau à pomper le dard de Nijimura, tu parles d'un taf ! Railla Aomine, suffisamment fort pour être entendu par sa tablée et celle de Midorima qui soupira, abattu (mais Takao l'empêcha de sombrer en lui tapotant gentiment la main).

-Arrête avec ça, Daiki ! Le réprimanda à voix basse son compagnon blond en lui décochant un coup de pied dans les tibias, pendant que Himuro et Murasakibara étaient morts de rire, à l'abri derrière leur pièce montée.

-C'est son Directeur Général ! Tu crois qu'il lui a donné le poste pour quoi d'autre, à ton avis ? Répliqua, également doucement, Aomine, pour ne pas être entendu des autres (surtout des deux principaux concernés).

-Même, c'est pas nos oignons !

-N'empêche, le cul, y'a que ça qui rapporte et ça date pas de maintenant... »

Oublieux de cette conversation de caniveau, le Président d'Akashi Corporation continua :

« Donc, Midorima et Takao, toutes mes félicitations. Et tous mes vœux de bonheur également. Même si, comme Kuroko et ses enfants, je regrette que…

-Ca suffit ! Suivant ! Le pressa Midorima, qui en avait marre de voir ce sujet abordé.

-Pas tant que je n'aurai pas fini, mon cher ami. Car c'est moi qui décide. Cela dit, je comprends tout à fait ta décision et celle de ton mari de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Tu as bien raison de préserver égoïstement ton bonheur… Surtout maintenant que tu as grandi… Tu n'es plus le Midorima qui avait échoué une nuit dans mon appartement, complètement cuit, tout ça parce que Takao avait fait l'inventaire des…

-J'ai dit : "Suivant" !

-Des endroits où vous n'aviez pas encore…

-Suivant, bon sang !

-Marqué votre territoire, on va dire, car il y a des enfants, ici…

-Merci bien, Akashi-kun, remercia Kuroko, avec un de ses petits-enfants sur les genoux et toute la tablée familiale lui fit signe de continuer… tandis que les autres étaient mortes de rire.

-C'est fait depuis, Akashi, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas ! Et plusieurs fois plutôt qu'une ! L'assura Takao et Midorima, gêné, préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas s'enfoncer encore plus.

-Je pense bien, depuis le temps… J'espère que tu as bien su en profiter, Midorima... »

Le regard furibond que lui adressa son ami et rival au _shôgi (2)_ ne déstabilisa bien sûr pas le Président d'Akashi Corporation, qui en avait vu d'autres.

« Cela dit, je suis également content que ta famille a mené cette bataille politique pour faire accepter le mariage homosexuel ici, au Japon… Maintenant que mon père est décédé, j'envisage de faire la même chose avec Shûzo prochainement…

-Il serait temps, Akashicchi ! Déjà que tu nous as caché ton histoire avec Nijimura-sempai durant des années… Presque dix ans, si je me souviens bien! C'est une honte!

-Tu as tout à fait raison, Kise. Midorima et Takao… Pour toutes les perspectives que vous m'avez offertes, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Encore une fois, toutes mes félicitations, conclut Akashi en quittant l'estrade.

-Mouais… » Se contenta de répondre un Midorima dubitatif, à l'opposé de son mari qui remerciait haut et fort le Président.

Celui-ci, en chemin pour rejoindre sa table derrière, passa devant celle d'Aomine et y fit une halte de quelques secondes à peine pour s'adresser à voix basse au basané :

« C'est lui qui me pompe le dard sous le bureau… Je préfère en fin de journée, c'est super, tu devrais essayer… » Répliqua-t-il de son air supérieur, écrasant Aomine de son regard rouge framboise comme un vulgaire insecte, avant de s'en aller avec un petit rire.

Choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, la tablée d'Aomine resta scotchée, de même que Midorima qui maudit ses bonnes oreilles de pianiste tout autant que le fait d'être entre cette table et celle de Kuroko et Kagami.

« Il a dit quoi, Shin-chan ?

-Rien qui vaille la peine d'être rapporté.»

De son pas élégant, Akashi alla se rasseoir entre son amant et Satsuki, alors qu'Aomine, Kise, Himuro et Murasakibara, la bouche grande ouverte, s'étaient tous cassés le cou à le regarder arriver à destination… Jusqu'à ce que Daiki entame une réflexion digne des deux neurones qui lui servaient de cerveau :

« Attends… Ca veut dire qu'Akashi assume enfin son côté salo…

-Attention, Shin-chan ! »

Et Kazunari poussa son mari suffisamment fort pour qu'il tombe de sa chaise… Ce qui lui permit d'éviter l'orange entière que balança de toutes ses forces Kuroko droit dans la face de ce crétin d'Aomine :

« On a des enfants en bas âge, j'ai dit !

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Il a dit quoi, cet _aho (3)_ ? Interrogea Kagami, qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

-Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, admit l'ancien passeur à son époux. Mais à coup sûr, c'était quelque chose de très vulgaire, comme d'habitude.

-Reste à couvert, Shin-chan ! Le pria Takao qui, avec son _œil de faucon_ , vit cette fois-ci Kise répliquer à Kuroko avec une pelletée de kiwis.

-On n'a même pas encore servi le repas, ni même le _sake_ ! Geignit le médecin, accroupi près de sa table. Alors pourquoi ça part déjà en _live_ ? Je savais qu'il fallait pas les inviter !

-C'est vrai que la fête avait commencé un peu plus tard, pour nos fiançailles !

-Et toi, c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? »

Shintarô leva les yeux pour vérifier si les airs étaient sous contrôle. Il se fit survoler par tous les agrumes se trouvant dans les paniers de fruits, lancés (il le sut un peu après) par Kagami père et fille. Le blond, futé quand il le fallait, alla se planquer derrière la pièce montée du géant violet. Pièce montée qui se fit dégommer quelques secondes plus tard par Sara, révélant la fureur dudit géant violet. A découvert, Himuro perdit son sourire et comme il craignait que ça dégénère pour de bon, il demanda un temps mort. En vain, bien sûr.

« Tetsu-kun, tu as mal géré tes munitions ! Tu vas perdre ! Lui cria Satsuki en se levant pour se faire entendre. Prends de l'eau. L'eau, j'ai dit !

-Non, surtout pas ! Si ça tombe sur Shin-chan, vous risquez de ruiner son maquillage qu'on a mis tant de temps à peaufiner ce matin ! Protesta Takao. Le pain, c'est bien !

-Arrête-les, au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, _na no da yo_ !

-Satsuki ! Pourquoi tu l'aides alors qu'il t'a laissée pour aller avec Kagami ! Cria en retour Aomine à son amie d'enfance.

-Parce que je ne suis pas du côté des _losers_ ! Même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment on en est arrivés là !

-Shûzo, on parie sur la table qui va gagner ? Demanda Akashi à son amant. Si tu gagnes, tu auras le droit de faire… beaucoup de choses cette nuit… Ronronna-t-il en passant une main sur ses cuisses.

-Sauf que tu gagnes toujours quand on joue… Et ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai récupérer ce qui m'appartient, de gré ou de force… Lui susurra Nijimura, de ses yeux en amande gris séducteurs.

-Et tu peux m'expliquer comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

-Encore mieux : je peux te **montrer** comment je compte m'y prendre…

-Tu as repéré où étaient les toilettes ?

-Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ? Tu oublies qui t'a… **dressé** du temps de Teikô ?

-Tu es si brillant…J'ai bien fait de te prendre comme Directeur Général... »

Et pendant que les deux amants s'éclipsèrent au nez et à la barbe de la clique occupée à se chamailler dans tous les coins…

Alors que Midorima et Takao, pris entre deux feux, s'étaient planqués sous leur table quand ils avaient commencé à voir autre chose que de la simple nourriture voler…

Et tandis que les petits-enfants de Kuroko et Kagami s'amusaient avec tout ce qui tombait par terre...

Le reste des invités, composé essentiellement des familles Takao et Midorima ainsi que de convives ayant déjà assisté aux fiançailles…

Sortirent les _smartphones_ et les caméras pour ne rien rater du spectacle. Les plus prévoyants avaient même amené avec eux leur perche télescopique, certains l'ayant achetée exprès pour l'occasion.

Dès le milieu de l'après-midi, les vidéos du premier couple gay à s'être officiellement mariés au Japon atteignirent des millions de vues sur les réseaux sociaux.

Elle devinrent surtout très populaires parmi les élèves, collègues et pairs des deux mariés, au plus grand désespoir de ceux-ci.

D'ailleurs, elles demeurèrent, bien malgré eux et même des années après leur mort, dans les annales populaires de Tôkyô et ainsi, le propriétaire de la salle des fêtes et ses descendants devinrent riches comme Crésus.

Moralité de l'histoire: l'Enfer des uns est toujours le Paradis des autres!

* * *

 _(1) Sorte de pantalon large de cérémonie_

 _(2)_ Jeu d'échecs japonais

 _(3)_ Idiot


	7. Chapitre spécial - Par-delà la vie

_**Fandom :**_ _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les malheurs de Shintarô et autres contes pour adultes_

 ** _Disclaimer_** **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ est de **mrsloth** , que l'on peut retrouver sur DeviantArt. Et enfin, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette _**fanfic**_ !

 ** _Rating_** **:** M à cause du langage...

 **Genre :** Humour (beaucoup) et romance (un peu)

 ** _Pairing_** **:** Midorima x Takao, Akashi x Nijimura et un brin des autres: Kuroko x Kagami, Aomine x Kise et Murasakibara x Himuro

 **Remerciements:** Et c'est terminé… Je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de venir découvrir cette petite _fanfic_ sans prétention mais dans laquelle les thèmes abordés me tenaient à coeur. Merci pour tout !

 **Réponse à Mayshea :** Ouais, bien vu ! Il y avait également beaucoup de références aux deux derniers chapitres d'Enfer  & Paradis… jusqu'à la dernière phrase du chapitre qui était un _shout out_ du titre du dernier chapitre d'Enfer & Paradis ! Nijimura et Akashi risquent de te surprendre encore dans ce bonus, et concernant le mariage de Midorima et Takao, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ils me font vraiment chaud au coeur ! Si tu avais l'impression que le chapitre précédent était le dernier… C'est normal, car c'est le cas ! Mais avec moi, quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore, alors je te laisse savourer ce petit (long) chapitre spécial ! Merci et pleins de bisous !

 **/!\ Important: Cette** _ **fanfic**_ **est un parallèle à une de mes précédentes,** ** _Enfer & Paradis_** **et vient la compléter. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu** _ **Enfer & Paradis**_ **pour comprendre celle-ci (normalement), mais les plus curieux d'entre vous pourront s'amuser des différents clins d'oeils par-ci, par là! C'est la raison pour laquelle, au -dessus du titre du chapitre, je préciserai à chaque fois où situer ce dernier par rapport à ceux d'** ** _Enfer & Paradis_** **.**

* * *

 **(NdA: ce chapitre fait suite au précédent)**

 **Chapitre spécial: Par-delà la vie**

La Californie ne changeait pas tellement du Japon, l'été : la chaleur y était accablante à l'intérieur des terre; plus douce mais plus humide sur la côte Pacifique. L'idéal était d'avoir une villa avec piscine dans les environs de Los Angeles. Ou alors, de connaître quelqu'un possédant une villa avec piscine dans les environs de Los Angeles.

« La légende de Midori-kappa est déjà née sur les réseaux sociaux... Midori-kappa, un _kappa_ _(1)_ d'exception qui est devenu Docteur en médecine, professeur titulaire au centre hospitalier de l'Université de Tôkyô, Directeur du service de…

-Bakao, fais-moi plaisir : oublie-moi. »

Au bord de la piscine de cette superbe villa, Takao était calé au fond d'une chaise longue et Midorima allongé entre ses jambes, la tête posée sur son ventre et les pieds sur la pierre encore chaude de ce coin de Paradis. Près d'eux se trouvait une petite table en plastique sur laquelle étaient déposés ses lunettes, un livre et des boissons.

« J'avoue que vu du dessus, c'est quand même une impressionnante tonsure que tu as là, Midorin !

-Satsuki, c'est un sujet sensible pour les hommes de notre âge, alors n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît pour lui… Plaida gentiment Himuro.

-C'est vrai que Génération des Miracles ou pas, vous n'y échappez pas… Enfin, sauf toi. Et Muk-kun. Et un peu les autres aussi, mais… Midorin, tu n'as vraiment pas de bol !

-Et donc, Kazunari, tu tiens un blog pour raconter l'histoire… De la tonsure de ton mari ? »

Himuro et Satsuki venaient de sortir de l'eau. Encore trempés, ils étaient en train de sécher à l'air libre, le brun assis sur un tabouret près du couple et son amie debout entre lui et la chaise longue. Les deux compères se penchèrent sur leur droite pour voir clairement les photos que prenaient Takao à l'aide de son téléphone.

« Il a commencé à perdre des cheveux avant qu'on se marie, expliqua ce dernier. Mais je ne savais pas du tout quelle tête il aurait finalement, s'il aurait seulement le devant du crâne dégarni, ou autre chose… Puis finalement… Il a un cratère géant au milieu ! Explosa-t-il de rire. Et le plus drôle, c'est qu'il n'a pas encore tous ses cheveux blancs… D'où ce vert clair… Alors j'ai pensé à ce surnom…

-Bakao, tu ne t'es jamais regardé dans une glace pour t'apercevoir que tu étais dans le même cas que moi ? Grinça Shintarô.

-Si, mais moi, je m'en fous ! C'est toi qui m'intéresse !

-Bakao, juste... oublie-moi.

-Jamais !

-Ca ne te vient pas à l'esprit, Midorin, de te lever et de t'en aller, tout simplement ? Lui suggéra Satsuki.

-Pour quoi faire ? Il profite même de mon sommeil pour me photographier, _na no da yo_ !

-Mais Shin-chan, je t'ai déjà expliqué le problème : tu es beaucoup trop grand ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux photographier ta tête que lorsque tu es assis ou couché !

-Et si tu arrêtais de la photographier ? Non ?

-Au moins, ça remplace les photos de toi quand tu étais bébé… Philosopha Tatsuya. C'est une amélioration, non ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire… Soupira Midorima.

-Ah non ! Ca ne remplace rien du tout ! J'ai encore tout pleins de photos de Bébé Shin-chan! Mon gros bébé d'amour… Surtout depuis qu'on a enterré mes beaux-parents… Nous avons récupéré toutes les photos de famille ! Eh bien, figurez-vous que j'en ai découvert des nouvelles ! Alors que Shin-chan et moi, on vit ensemble depuis… Depuis… Attends que je compte...

-Cinquante-trois ans, compléta son mari à sa place.

-Ca fait trop longtemps, j'arrive plus à compter!

-Si ça fait trop longtemps, on peut se séparer, _na no da yo_. Je pourrai enfin respirer.

-Mais non, bien sûr que non, mon bébé ! Souviens-toi de la promesse que je t'ai faite : tu resteras toujours mon gros bébé d'amour, même sans cheveux! Et il t'en reste encore un peu malgré tout ! Donc on a encore du temps à passer ensemble ! »

Midorima ne répondit rien à cela. Il laissa couler et ferma les yeux. Jusqu'à entendre un :

« Arcane suprême des bisous fripés à la Takao! »

Et il se fit attaquer, sous les yeux amusés de Himuro et Momoi, par la bouche de son mari qui mitrailla la sienne. Il grimaça de surprise, mais finit par en rire entre deux baisers maladroitement appuyés autour de ses lèvres.

« Des bisous fripés? Leur demanda leur vieille amie.

-Bah oui, on n'est plus tout jeune, regarde-moi ça ! Répondit Takao en s'arrêtant. On est tout vieux ! On a la peau qui tombe de partout ! On est fripés comme des vieilles pommes! On est plus ridés que…

-C'est bon, on a compris ! Le coupa Satsuki. C'est pas marrant, ce que tu dis! J'ai déjà eu du mal à accepter de vieillir…

-Bah moi aussi, figure-toi ! Lui répliqua son ami d'enfance, qui vint les rejoindre. Te voir en maillot de bain, ça fout un sacré coup quand même! »

Du même genre de coup qu'Aomine, connu pour son infinie délicatesse et son raffinement de bon aloi, se prit sur la tête de la part de son compagnon, Kise.

« Daiki, la ferme! C'est franchement pas cool !

-Mais c'est vrai ! Tu préfères voir une jeune en maillot, ou une vieille, avec les gants de toilettes qui pendent et…

-Excusez, je ne fais que passer. »

Ils s'interrompirent tous à la vue de Murasakibara qui, malgré son âge, n'avait rien perdu en taille et les dominait toujours autant d'une bonne tête (pour les plus grands). A ce propos, Takao le remercia :

« Mura, c'est cool de nous faire de l'ombre ! J'ai trop la flemme de prendre le parasol, surtout qu'on est en fin de journée et qu'il faudra le rentrer!

-De rien, mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Muro-chin…

-Aïe... »

Ce dernier se leva brutalement de son tabouret et s'éloigna du groupe de quelques bons mètres.

« J'avais dit cinq noyades pour toi durant la journée, pour avoir caché le peu de friandises que j'ai pu amener durant deux jours!

-Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, Atsushi! Et rappelle-toi de ce qu'a dit le médecin, et... »

Le brun se fit tacler par son homme, qui le posa sur son épaule comme une sac de pommes de terre et sous les yeux incrédules des autres, Atsushi les fit faire un sacré plongeon dans la piscine, aspergeant tout le rebord.

« Ah, c'est beau, l'amour… Soupira Takao. Même à soixante-et-onze ans, c'est beau quand même…

-C'est navrant, surtout… Lui répondit Midorima, indolent.

-C'est pas bête, en fait, on fait pareil, Ryôta!

-Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour pas que l'autre Bakagami nous retrouve, crétin! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Aomine attrapa Kise par la main et les entraîna également au fond de la piscine.

« Et vous croyez que vous allez vous cacher pendant combien de temps sous l'eau? Pauvres cloches, va... Commenta dédaigneusement Shintarô.

-On ne les refera pas », soupira Satsuki qui s'assit sur le tabouret, en lieu et place de Himuro.

Le loup sortit du bois au même moment… Enfin, le tigre, plutôt, qui avait gardé ce surnom même après être revenu aux Etats-Unis, après s'être marié, après être devenu père de famille et même après avoir pris sa retraite sportive de basketteur pro. Evidemment, la Génération des Miracles n'étant pas des poissons rouges, tout ceux au fond de l'eau finirent par remonter, au bord de l'asphyxie.

« Je vous attends pour continuer la partie, les débiles ! Rugit Kagami, un ballon de basket sous le bras. Vous faites quoi, encore, dans ma piscine?

-Tu nous as tous crevés ! C'est bon, j'admets ma défaite, mais maintenant, laisse-nous tranquille! Lui répondit Aomine.

-C'est n'importe quoi, ton excuse de perdant, Ahomine ! Pour la peine, voilà ! »

Bien plus loin, assis autour d'une grande table située sur la terrasse donnant vue sur ce coin de jardin et la piscine, Akashi souffla sur son thé vert en regardant le riche propriétaire des lieux "dunker" droit dans la face du basané, avant de faire une jolie bombe humaine sur son rival de toujours.

« Kagami a une pêche d'enfer, comme toujours. Ca fait plaisir à voir… Qu'en dis-tu, Shûzo ?

-J'hésite entre en rire et en être navré. Cela dit, il est parti pour vivre cent ans pépère... » Répondit son conjoint assis près de lui, d'une voix complètement blasée.

Debout derrière eux ils entendirent leur ami Kuroko sortir de la maison en soupirant à propos de son mari :

« Je comptais lui demander de me mettre la table pour dîner… Je crois que ce ne sera pas la peine…

-Nous allons t'aider, Kuroko, le rassura Seijûro en se retournant vers lui. N'est-ce pas, Shûzo ?

-Bien sûr, sans problème, mais… On ne devrait pas aller les tirer de là d'abord, pour leur dire que le repas va être servi ?

-Ils n'entendront rien… Puis, ils peuvent venir trempés, ce n'est pas si grave… J'adore toujours autant voir Taiga s'amuser comme un fou…

-C'était franchement une bonne idée de nous avoir invités chez vous pour l'anniversaire de Kagami… Le cadre est paradisiaque, le remercia Akashi.

-C'est surtout génial que vous ayez tous pu vous libérer et faire le voyage jusqu'ici… C'était pas gagné, mais je suis content de vous avoir de nouveau réunis autour de moi.

-Ca me fait penser que je nourris une intense réflexion depuis quelques heures, déclara Nijimura. L'homme est de nouveau allé sur la Lune et certains pays y ont des bases de recherche… On peut regarder la télé sur une baie vitrée, les voitures et les trains sont parfaitement autonomes, on ouvre les portes avec une puce plantée dans la main et on s'identifie a l'iris, alors… Pourquoi à chaque fois que je vous vois tous réunis, j'ai l'impression que strictement rien n'a changé depuis le collège et qu'on est encore au début des années 2000 ?

-Alors ça… Sourit son amant. Au hasard : parce que des idiots restent des idiots ?

-Le pire, c'est qu'ils convertissent tout ceux qui ont croisé leur chemin, compléta Kuroko, qui regardait de ses yeux céruléens Himuro tenter d'échapper à son compagnon, tandis que Kagami et Aomine étaient en pleine bataille aquatique, au grand désespoir de Midorima et Momoi qui leur demandaient d'arrêter de mettre de l'eau partout.

\- Ils se comportent toujours comme des gosses, c'est pas vrai… J'ai l'impression de voir des ados !

-Ce n'est pas plus mal, après tout, Nijimura-sempai. L'âge, c'est dans la tête…

-Mouaif… »

Leur aîné plissa la bouche, dans cette moue adorable qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement son conjoint et qui l'en remercia d'un rapide baiser sur la bouche.

« Ta petite bouche de poulpe n'a pas changé non plus, et j'adore, admit sans fard le Président d'Akashi Corporation.

-Mouais… Tu as pris tes médicaments, toi, au lieu de raconter des bêtises ? Pensa soudainement le brun. On va bientôt dîner !

-Ah, non… Je vais les chercher.

-Tu te rappelles où ils sont ?

-Oui, t'inquiète. »

Le Président d'Akashi Corporation se leva pour rentrer à l'intérieur et Kuroko vint prendra sa place aux côtés de leur ancien capitaine de basket.

« Comment se porte-il ?

-Ca va, le traitement est efficace… Il était plutôt irascible quand il a découvert qu'il avait la maladie d'Alzheimer, mais ça ne change pas trop son quotidien, donc ça va.

-Ni le tien, vu que vous vivez ensemble depuis votre mariage.

-Oh, ça… On n'y pense même pas, mais c'est surtout que Sei et moi, on a accumulé pas mal de choses ici et là, et ça nous embêterait que ça ne tombe pas dans les bonnes mains en cas de décès de l'un de nous deux, si tu vous ce que je veux dire…

-Oh, je vois tout à fait, t'inquiète… Ca n'a pas été trop dur ? De part votre statut social, et tout…

-Un peu, même si on se fait super discrets. Mais on a passé l'âge d'avoir peur pour ces conneries, on n'a qu'une vie, après tout. Je crois qu'on en mesure vraiment la valeur quand on commence à voir venir la maladie et la mort.

-Mmm… Taiga et moi vivons depuis des décennies dans cette villa, en fait, on y a élevé nos enfants, et tu sais quoi ? Jusqu'à maintenant, ils passent leur temps à se taper le squat avec leurs gosses, sauf Sara qui est au Japon avec son mari. Taiga et moi, on pensait profiter d'une retraite tranquille ici, tu parles… Ils nous cassent les pieds plus qu'autre chose. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle on a décidé tout naturellement de leur laisser la villa. Ce sera leur lieu de vacances pour eux et les petits. Et peut-être même, pour tout ceux qui viendront ensuite… C'était pour ça que je tenais tant à ce que Taiga et moi, on se marie. Pour sécuriser nos biens pour les enfants. Durant sa carrière de basket, ça n'a pas été facile, comme je ne voulais pas que sa carrière pâtisse de notre mariage et des enfants, nous sommes restés éloignés de lui… Les enfants ont très peu vu leur père en vrai, quand ils étaient petits, ce n'était qu'à la télé ou dans les journaux… Ils avaient douze ans quand ils ont fugués pour aller le voir jouer un match en finale de la NBA. Et c'est qu'ils y sont arrivés, ces chenapans, ils avaient déjà de la ressource... Alors que moi, j'étais au poste de police pour demander à ce qu'on retrouve mes enfants, eux étaient dans les tribunes, à encourager leur père avec des banderoles… Je ne te raconte même pas le scandale qui en a découlé lorsque les caméras se sont braqués sur eux et que le monde entier a su pour Taiga… Pour moi, son mari, et nos enfants nés en laboratoire, comme ils disaient… Enfin… Désolé de te raconter tout ça, Nijimura-sempai, c'est de l'histoire ancienne…

-Ca ne me dérange pas. Je ne connaissais pas cette histoire, mais il faut dire que quand je vous ai revus, toi et les autres, tes enfants étaient déjà grands...

-C'est vrai, je crois qu'on approchait la quarantaine, Taiga et moi étions au Japon pour un décès dans ma famille et Akashi-kun nous avait tous réunis à l'étage d'un restaurant chic de Tôkyô... En ce qui concerne cette histoire… Ca a marqué nos enfants, bien sûr et ils en ont souffert mais… A chaque fois que je les retrouve ici à se la couler douce, je me dis qu'on ne s'en est pas si mal sortis, Taiga et moi, comme parents… Et nous sommes fiers de leur léguer cette villa en héritage… Tout ça pour te dire que malgré les obstacles, toi et Akashi-kun avez fait un très bon choix en vous mariant. Même si vous avez pris votre temps, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Ah… Ils sont enfin sortis de l'eau… Bon, je vais quand même leur dire qu'on passe à table tout à l'heure.

-Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, j'avoue que je commence à avoir faim », leur dit Akashi lorsqu'il revint, et Kuroko lui céda la place pour aller rejoindre les zouaves qui chahutaient comme des enfants de quatre ans au bord de la piscine.

Midorima et Momoi, las de tout ce bazar autour d'eux, s'étaient rassis à leur place en prenant soin, avec Takao, d'éloigner table, chaise longue et tabouret du bassin pour éviter tout incident diplomatique fâcheux. Les deux hommes en avaient profité pour échanger leur position et c'était maintenant le brun qui était allongé sur son mari, la tête posée sur son abdomen. Satsuki leva la tête quand elle aperçut Kuroko venir à leur rencontre et s'enquérir de leur état de forme :

« Tout va bien de notre côté, comme tu peux le voir, Tetsu-kun !

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Le repas est déjà prêt, on vous attend pour passer à table, clama Tetsuya d'une voix douce et ferme, comme l'enseignant de maternelle qu'il n'avait jamais été (mais comme le père de famille qu'il continuait à être de temps à autre, avec ses petits-enfants). Et Murasakibara-kun… Si c'est un bouche-à-bouche que tu tentes sur Himuro-kun, eh bien, laisse-moi te dire que ça dure beaucoup trop longtemps, fit-il remarquer au géant, ancien pilier de Yôsen.

-C'est un bouche-à-bouche à la mesure de toutes les fois où il a voulu me noyer, répliqua Tatsuya, une fois sa bouche libérée. Il faut bien qu'il se fasse pardonner sa tentative d'homicide volontaire… Pas vrai, Atsushi ?

-Oui… Mais y'a à manger, alors on y va !

-Atsushi !

-Pfff… La nourriture gagne toujours avec lui, Himuro-kun, depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir », pouffa doucement Tetsuya au vu de l'air contrarié du brun qui voulait visiblement prolonger le… bouche-à-bouche.

Lentement, le bord de la piscine se vida : serviette sur la tête, dans le cou ou autour de la taille, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kagami, Momoi et Himuro s'en allèrent en direction de la villa pour se sécher et se changer rapidement.

« Vous ne venez pas, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun ?

-Non, on profite du calme maintenant qu'ils sont partis et puis nous, on est secs ! Lui dit fièrement Takao. Quant à Midori-kappa… Ben, c'est un _kappa_ , il ne craint pas l'eau ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement et son mari ne broncha même plus.

-C'est sûr, rit Kuroko. Midorima-kun, Takao-kun… Merci vraiment d'être venus, Taiga et moi, on a particulièrement pensé à vous, quand on a lancé cette invitation, un peu au dernier moment... Je… Je veux croire que c'est aussi pour vous qu'ils ont tous fait l'effort de se libérer de leurs contraintes pour venir jusqu'ici et… J'espère de tout coeur que ça vous fait plaisir tout autant qu'à nous », leur avoua-t-il en se posant sur le tabouret près d'eux.

Kazunari leva la tête et le couple échangea un regard. Midorima lui fit un sourire mais dans les yeux bleus métallisés du brun se trouvait de l'inquiétude. Délicatement, le plus grand déposa un baiser sur son front et son mari retrouva sa position initiale. Leurs mains gauche, ornées de leurs deux alliances (celle du faux mariage, à laquelle était venue se rajouter la bague du vrai mariage), s'enlacèrent.

« Kuroko… Ca nous fait très plaisir d'être ici, crois-moi. Kazunari et moi, nous en avions besoin… En plus, c'est la première fois, jusqu'à présent, on travaillait tellement qu'on n'a jamais vraiment trouvé l'occasion de prendre de vraies vacances en-dehors du pays. Mais maintenant, nous avons levé le pied. En plus, je suis arrêté depuis un moment maintenant.

-L'opération s'est bien passée, non ?

-Oui, mais cela ne veut rien dire… Je suis mon traitement, mais je devrai faire des examens dès qu'on pose le pied à Tôkyô, Kazunari et moi.

-Ca ne te fatigue pas trop ? Le traitement, je veux dire. Et les effets secondaires. Car je te trouve plutôt en forme depuis que vous êtes arrivés ici, j'admets que j'en suis très agréablement surpris.

-Ca va. Et je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas envie d'être ailleurs qu'ici. Je… Je suis heureux de pouvoir tous vous revoir... »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, mais Kuroko ne le pressa pas. Au lieu de cela, il regarda Takao serrer et baiser avec déférence la main de son mari.

« Tu penses… que tes jours sont comptés, Midorima-kun ?

-Je n'en sais rien. J'attends le résultat des examens. Mais s'il reste encore ne serait-ce qu'une trace de tumeur cancéreuse, alors je sais que je n'en aurai plus pour longtemps. Le cancer repart vite, très vite. Quelques mois tout au plus avant d'entrer en phase terminale… Sans doute moins, puisque je n'ai pas fait de chimiothérapie… Dire que le cancer a emporté mes parents… Enfin, on meurt tous de quelque chose un jour, je sus médecin, le CHU de l'Université de Tôkyô est ma résidence secondaire, c'est toi qui dis ça, Kazunari… Alors j'en sais quelque chose. »

Il prit une pause, contemplatif, et Takao demeura silencieux, empli d'une douleur qui ne disait pas son nom.

« Technique ancestrale des bisous chassant les pensées noires, façon Midorima ! » Annonça Shintarô, de la tendresse lacée dans la voix et il déposa tout plein de petits baisers sur le dos de la main de son compagnon, lui arrachant un petit rire teinté de tristesse.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se redresser sur les genoux et de se retourner pour faire face au médecin qui lui souriait. En posant gracieusement une main sur sa joue, le plus petit des deux lança dramatiquement :

« Contre-attaque ! La parade nuptiale des mille faucons de l'Empereur à la Takao ! »

Et avec toute la vie qui le caractérisait d'ordinaire, il se jeta dans ses bras et Kuroko ne put réprimer un rire franc en voyant les deux époux se rouler un patin encore plus fougueux que leur prime jeunesse.

« Vous avez raison de le prendre comme ça… De part l'éloignement, nous ne nous sommes pas tant vus que cela, au final, mais… Laissez-moi vous dire que quoi qu'il advienne, vous resterez à jamais un très beau couple pour tout ceux qui vous ont connus. »

Les deux autres se séparèrent en souriant et lorsque Takao se posa confortablement contre la poitrine de Shintarô, il répliqua :

« Malgré le fait que nous n'avons pas élevé d'enfants, contrairement à vous ?

-Ce n'était pas votre vocation, voilà tout. A chacun son destin. Mais vous vous en êtes bien tirés. Ce… L'épreuve que vous traversez n'est certainement pas facile, mais… N'oubliez pas que nous sommes là pour vous.

-Ca…

-Comment veux-tu qu'on l'oublie, Kuroko ? Vous nous couvez comme des poules pondeuses, même à distance, _na no da yo_ !

-Même pas vrai, vous avez été très réservés sur ton cancer, Midorima-kun. Tu n'imagines même pas comment on s'est inquiété. Mais quand j'ai vu que je n'avais pas beaucoup de nouvelles, même de la part de Takao-kun, alors j'ai compris que… Que c'était un moment beaucoup trop douloureux à vivre pour vous et je ne vous ai pas harcelés.

-Douloureux… Douloureux, tu dis ? Pfff... »

Midorima, à la surprise de Kuroko, pouffa de rire et ce fut le brun qui clarifia sa position :

« Tu n'as même pas idée... »

Non, personne ne pouvait concevoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, Takao le savait. Personne ne pouvait imaginer le coup de massue qu'il avait reçu sur la tête quand, avec Midorima, ils avaient appris pour son cancer, à un stade déjà bien avancé. Et là, leurs différences de caractère étaient encore apparues crûment en lumière : d'un côté, le professeur en médecine, coutumier de faits similaires, n'avait pas bronché plus que ça, tandis que le brun avait été au bord de la syncope.

Mais le pire, sans aucun doute, avait été atteint lorsque Midorima avait décidé de ne pas subir de chimiothérapie. Cerise sur le gâteau, il avait déclaré vouloir se faire euthanasier si jamais, sa maladie arrivait à un stade terminal. Takao n'avait pas compris son point de vue. Il avait refusé de comprendre la raison pour laquelle son mari préférait se tuer plutôt que de dépérir et le médecin l'avait vu fou, pour la première fois en plus de cinquante ans de vie commune : fou de douleur, fou de désespoir, fou de colère…

Fou d'amour.

" _Tu m'abandonnes ? Tu m'abandonnes, Midorima ? Sans même chercher à te battre ? Tu me laisses derrière ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais, alors pourquoi tu veux me quitter ?_ _Pourquoi ?_ _Explique-moi !_

 _-Je ne t'abandonne pas, Kazunari !_

 _-Si ! Bien sûr que si, tu veux mourir ! Tu veux me laisser !_

 _-Je ne veux pas mourir ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix !_

 _-Si, tu as le choix ! D'accord, les chances sont faibles, mais… Mais elles existent ! Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi tu préfères mourir plutôt que…_

 _-Plutôt que quoi ? Quoi ? Dépérir à petit feu, jusqu'à en perdre toute conscience, à avoir des hallucinations, des pertes de mémoire ?_

 _-Mais tu restes en vie ! Tu restes avec moi ! Je prendrai soin de toi jusqu'au bout, peu importe tes hallucinations ou tes pertes de mémoire ! Tu le sais ! Tu ne pense qu'à ta putain de gueule, j'en suis sûr ! Pourquoi tu as fait ce choix, Midorima ?_

 _-Parce que… Parce que j'ai peur ! Je sais très bien quels sont les traitements, ce que ça implique ! Je sais ce que mon corps pourra supporter ou non ! Le cancer que j'ai ne se soigne pas… Pas à ce stade. Le médecin a fait miroiter une opération et je la ferai, mais je sais déjà ce qu'il y aura derrière… On peut prolonger ma vie un peu, mais à quel prix ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu suffisamment de gens mourir comme des miséreux, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital ? Je ne veux pas mourir fou, je ne veux pas mourir sans me rappeler de toi, je ne veux pas mourir sans savoir… Je veux mourir ici, avec toi ! Je veux t'entendre, je veux te voir, je veux te sentir, je veux encore avoir ma pleine conscience lorsque je partirai, parce que… Parce qu'avec toi à mes côtés, j'aurai moins peur !_

 _-Mais tu ne penses même pas à moi ! Moi ! Egoïste, va ! Comme toujours, Midorima, je te reconnais bien là ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes, tu entends ? Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir… Je ne te laisserai pas partir sans moi ! Jamais !_

 _-Arrête de raconter des bêtises ! Ma vie s'arrête peut-être mais pas la tienne ! Je veux que tu vives !_

 _-Pour quoi faire ? Sans toi, pour quoi faire ? Je te rappelle que… Qu'on est inséparables depuis qu'on a seize ans ! On habite ensemble depuis nos dix-huit ans ! Ca fait plus de cinquante ans, merde, tu ne peux pas faire comme si ça comptait pour du beurre ! J'ai vécu plus longtemps avec toi que sans toi ! On a tout fait ensemble, tout ! Tu crois qu'il me restera quoi, quand tu ne seras plus là ? Comment tu veux que je vive sans toi ? Pourquoi tu m'imposes ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'imposes ça ? Pourquoi tu veux me faire souffrir à ce point-là ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?"_

Midorima baissa ses yeux de jade en direction de son brun et du peu de cheveux qui lui restaient sur le caillou, les souvenirs de ces derniers mois affluant dans son esprit : son mari qui saccageait la maison de colère, la fois où il avait tenté de se tuer, toutes les fois où il avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool, les deux fois où il avait failli mettre le feu à leur appartement… Tout ce qu'il avait pleuré, crié, supplié, tempêté, imploré, prié, hurlé, gémi…

 _"Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en prie, Midorima, ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Je t'aime ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais ne me laisse pas !_

 _-Tu crois vraiment que je le veux ? Je n'ai pas le choix… Je n'ai pas le choix, Kazunari, mais… Je suis encore là… Regarde-moi, mon amour, regarde : je suis là, tu peux me toucher, tu peux me voir…_

 _-Mais après ? Après ? Quand tu vas mourir ?_

 _-Après… Si tu me laisses mourir à la maison, alors je serai là… Si tu fais une veillée de plusieurs jours, alors je serai encore là…_

 _-Oui, mais tu seras mort !_

 _-Peut-être. Mais je serai là. J'y ai pensé, avant de te dire que je voulais être euthanasié, puis incinéré. Tu me récupéreras. En cendres, mais… Ce sera toujours moi. Sous une autre forme mais ce sera toujours moi. Tu as bien une idée de l'endroit où me mettre, pas vrai ?_

 _-Le… Le_ butsudan _(2) ?_

 _-_ _Vois ça comme_ _un changement d'état, Kazunari… Tu vois, je serai toujours près de toi. Et comme tous les matins, tu viendras prier devant le_ butsudan _et mon album photo. Tu brûleras de l'encens, tu m'apporteras ma portion de repas… Comme d'habitude. Je serai là… Tant que tu seras vivant, tant que tu habiteras chez nous, tant que tu brûleras de l'encens, tant que tu prieras devant le_ butsudan _, tant que tu feuilletteras avec soin l'album photo… Je serai avec toi. Je serai toujours avec toi. Je t'aimerai toujours, Kazunari... Mort ou pas, ça n'a aucune importance. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, rien ne pourra détruire ça… C'est pour ça que j'ai moins peur, parce que je sais que je resterai avec toi…_ _Je sais que tu prendras soin de moi, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Je sais que tu m'aimeras… Non, j_ _e sais à quel point tu m'aimes_ _et_ _je sais que tu ne m'oublieras pas, que tu ne m'abandonneras pas…_ _C'est la raison pour laquelle je veux mourir à tes côtés, en pleine conscience…_ _Alors reste avec moi, Kazunari… Reste en vie…_ _Aime-moi encore, mon amour. Aime-moi toujours…_ "

Ces paroles avaient pris du temps, pour faire leur chemin dans le coeur meurtri et désolé du brun, d'habitude si vivant et chaleureux. Midorima avait accueilli du mieux possible, malgré ses propres angoisses et faiblesses, toutes les manifestations de tristesse de son conjoint…

" _Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas l'accepter, Midorima, je ne l'accepterai jamais… Chaque cellule de mon corps refuse que tu t'en ailles…_

 _-Parce que tu refuses de me laisser partir…_

 _-Bien sûr que oui ! Je veux pas que tu partes, merde, c'est si difficile à comprendre ?_

 _-Sauf que je ne partirai pas. Je serai dans le_ butsudan _, juste là… Nous étions bien plus éloignés que ça quand tu partais à l'autre bout du monde pour tes recherches ou pour tes conférences…_

 _-Tu joues sur les mots ! Ce n'est pas pareil !_

 _-Ce n'est pas si différent non plus..._ "

Il avait accusé toutes les bourrasques. Il avait laissé son mari pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, à ses pieds, en lui suppliant de ne pas partir. Plus d'une fois, il avait même mêlé ses pleurs et ses cris aux siens. Midorima avait accepté cela comme une preuve supplémentaire, s'il en était besoin, de l'étendue de l'amour et de la fidélité que lui vouait son faucon. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit si difficile, car leur relation était ancienne, solide et quasiment fusionnelle malgré leurs disputes sans intérêt. Il avait anticipé le fait que Takao aurait un mal fou à le lâcher. Alors il avait accueilli. Entre deux rendez-vous médicaux, il l'avait écouté geindre. Patiemment, il avait contré tous ses arguments et désamorcé toutes ses rancoeurs. Cela l'avait épuisé, peut-être plus que sa propre maladie et son traitement, mais la mémoire de son père l'avait aidé : il avait accueilli. Juste accueilli sans discuter, sans questionner tout l'amour, l'attachement, la dévotion, la douleur et le chagrin de son conjoint.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, alors que Midorima se remettait de son opération à l'hôpital de l'Université de Tôkyô (pour rappel : sa seconde maison), et peu de temps avant leur départ pour la Californie…

" _Dis… Shin-chan…_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux précisément… Pour ta mort ? Tu as dit que tu veux mourir à la maison, où… Où on s'est tant aimés… Où on s'aime encore maintenant… Comment tu veux mourir ? Dis-le moi… N'importe quoi, et je le ferai…_

 _-Eh bien… Je veux être dans notre chambre. Je veux être vêtu de blanc, comme pour notre mariage… Et ce n'est pas incohérent, le blanc est aussi la couleur du deuil… Je veux que tu sois près de moi… Je veux ton front collé au mien, je veux sentir ton souffle sur ma peau, je veux voir tes yeux jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Je veux que tu me tiennes la main fort, très fort… Aussi fort que tu le peux… Et… Je veux que tu me parles… Ou que tu me chantes une chanson… Une berceuse, n'importe quoi. Je veux entendre ta voix. Je veux tout de toi, jusqu'à la dernière seconde… Lorsque mes yeux se fermeront, je veux que ta voix me berce. Quand je m'endormirai, je veux que ta main me tienne. Kazunari, tu m'as accompagné dans toutes les étapes de ma vie… Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi pour cette dernière aventure. Tu m'as amené si loin, tu m'as fait découvrir tellement de choses… Je te fais une confiance absolue, tu sauras m'emmener dans l'Au-delà… Même plongé dans le sommeil, je n'aurai pas peur… Avec toi, je n'aurai jamais peur… Au Paradis, en Enfer, dans le Néant, l'Univers, sur Terre comme au Ciel, peu importe, je m'en fous... Avec toi, je n'aurai peur de rien..._

 _-Arrête de me faire pleurer… C'est méchant, Shin-chan… D'être aussi tendre seulement maintenant !_

 _-Je… Je sais et je le regrette… Là-dessus, tu peux m'en vouloir… Comme je m'en veux… J'étais tellement bête,_ na no da yo _…_

 _-Ca ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir… Ca ne sert à rien… Les regrets, tout ça… Au fond, quelle que soit notre vie, nos espoirs, nos rêves… Nous finissons tous au même endroit. On passe notre vie à se prendre la tête sur des choses sans aucune importance… On est tous tellement cons… Arrêtons de parler de tout ça, et faisons les choses bien ! On va tout préparer, comme ça, on sera prêts… Dis-le moi, Shin-chan, quand tu voudras partir, ne le fais pas comme un voleur…_

 _-Jamais._

 _-Quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, hein ? Tu promets ?_

 _-Croix de bois et croix de fer…_

 _-Alors on va faire les choses bien. Je te lirai une histoire. Je l'ai déjà même en tête, elle racontera une petite grenouille adorable, et il y aura aussi un faucon, un fantôme, un Empereur, un tigre et un géant, et un renard et une panthère et… Y'aura Midori-papa aussi, et Midori-mama, et mes parents,_ _et nos_ sempai _de Shûtoku seront des gardiens des Enfers..._ _et pleins d'autres choses encore, et… Et des pays, et des couleurs et… Ce sera super, tu verras ! Ce sera un beau conte pour aller dormir, car hé…_ _M_ _ême en cendres, tu resteras mon seul gros bébé d'amour…_ _Et tout le monde sait que les petits enfants, il leur faut un histoire avant d'aller dormir..._

 _-_ _J'adore. J'adore déjà. Et j'adore être ton gros bébé d'amour…_ _Même à soixante-dix ans_ _bien_ _passés,_ _je ne m'en lasse pas_ _..._ "

« ...chan ! Shin-chan ! Allô la Terre ? Vous me recevez ? »

Le professeur de médecine replongea dans l'instant présent, affalé sur sa chaise longue, écrasé sans vergogne par Takao qui l'appelait et zieuté de manière curieuse par Kuroko.

« Ah… On disait quoi ? »

Avant que son mari ne puisse répondre, Kuroko intervint :

« Rien… Rien d'important. Profitez de votre séjour au mieux, mais… J'ai l'impression que vous êtes bien partis et c'est super... Leur fit Kuroko en se levant de son tabouret. Ca n'empêche que l'on passe à table bientôt... »

Il s'interrompit en voyant qu'il n'était pas du tout écouté : le vieux couple se chamaillait comme… un vieux couple ?

« Tu étais dans la Lune ? Alors que je parlais ?

-Mais… juste un peu ! Promis, jur...

-Pour la peine, prends ça ! Technique secrète des chatouilles infernales dans le style Takao !

-Arrête ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Eclata de rire Midorima en se tortillant sur sa chaise longue… Ou sinon…

-Sinon quoi ?

-Parade ultime aux chatouilles… Les contre-chatouilles diaboliques de la Maison des Midorima !

-N'importe quoi ! Rugit Takao, maintenant victime de ses propres assauts. C'est n'importe quoi !

-Et je n'ai pas fini ! L'art de faire reculer l'adversaire impétueux, façon Midorima ! Déclara-t-il en poussant son conjoint, avant de se redresser et de se saisir de lui. Suivi de la prise du faucon noir des montagnes, dans le style Midorima ! »

Et, comprenant où tout cela allait mener, Kuroko, le second maître des lieux, leur tourna le dos, sous… Non pas l'applaudissement d'une foule en délire, mais sous le bruit des casseroles frappées par une autre clique complètement jetée, attablée sur la terrasse. Ils ruaient et scandaient quelque chose que Tetsuya ne comprit qu'une fois qu'il se fut suffisamment rapproché :

« Vous faites quoi ? On a faim ! »

Kise brandissait fièrement une pancarte affichant : « La piscine, ça creuse et en plus, y'a pas de pétrole ! » et Kagami se saisit d'un mégaphone pour interpeller son mari :

« Vous foutez quoi, depuis le temps ? On vous attend, là ! Et on veut bouffer ! Magnez-vous ! »

Tout leur capharnaüm, avec Akashi et Nijumura qui les accompagnaient en frappant la table de leurs poings, couvrirent aux oreilles de Kuroko le cri de Takao (« Shin-chaaaaan ! C'est de la triiiiiche ! ») et l'énorme "Plouf !" qui suivit.

« Moi oui, mais eux on les a perdus, là… Leur répondit l'ancien joueur fantôme.

-Vingt mille lieues sous les mers ! Renchérit Nijimura. Impossible à repêcher !

-On va passer à table. Merci d'avoir tout préparé, Nijimura-sempai, Akashi-kun…

-Ah… Un _kappa_ à la mer ! Un ! S'amusa Momoi en suivant Midorima qui plongeait dans la piscine, de loin depuis sa place sur la terrasse. Vite, mes jumelles ! S'éclipsa-t-elle à toute vitesse.

-Et voilà comment certains auront droit à un bouche-à-bouche en bonne et due forme et pas d'autres... Ronchonna Himuro. Je crie à l'injustice !

-Pense à ce soir, Himuro-kun ! L'encouragea le blond. Pense à ce soir ! Vous avez toute la nuit ! Une nuit de… "bouche-à-bouche" et de… "massage cardiaque"… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Oh, je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, Ryôta… Atsushi, tu me "sauveras" de nouveau ce soir ?

-Ouais, enfin, là, ça a déjà commencé et ils sont même pas encore revenus sur la terre ferme ! Railla Aomine, les deux mains au-dessus des yeux pour mieux voir. Enfin, tu vas me dire, quand tu sors avec un doc', il a les bons réflexes de secours ! Et… »

Les autres, occupés à discuter à à rigoler, pendant que Kuroko et Kagami les servaient tout en répliquant, ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que le basané venait de perdre sa langue.

« Arrêtez avec ça, bande de vieux dégueulasses ! Les coupa Kagami. La nuit, on dort alors on ne veut pas vous entendre !

-Taiga ! C'est pas parce que tu n'as plus de vie sexuelle que tu dois nous empêcher de nous amuser ! Lui balança son frère de coeur à la figure.

-On en a une, ne t'en déplaise, lui rétorqua poliment Kuroko. Mais nous sommes plutôt du matin, en fait… On voit mieux à la lumière du jour…

-Oh ! Le frappa son mari avec le manche d'une grande cuillère. T'as besoin de donner autant de détails ?

-J'aurais tapé sur vos têtes de lard jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, si je n'étais pas autant habitué à vous entendre sortir un tel ramassis de conneries à longueur de journée… Sei, c'est moi qui vais avoir besoin d'une réanimation, ce soir…

-Merci, Kuroko, remercia Akashi en récupérant son assiette. Préviens-moi si tu veux que je mette mon habit d'infirmière, Shûzo, répondit ensuite ce dernier à son conjoint. Ce sera avec plaisir.

-Un… Uniforme d'infirmière ? T'es sérieux, Akashicchi ?

-Je suis surtout prévoyant.

-Il aura un avant-goût de ce qui l'attend quand il sera dans un hospice pour vieux croulants, tu me diras… Pas bête, _Sempai_ … Songea Murasakibara.

-Mais on est déjà des vieux croulants, imbécile ! Lui rétorqua leur aîné à tous.

-Et Akashicchi, tu t'es jamais dit que vous aviez passé l'âge de faire du _cosplay_ ?

-Vous n'avez toujours pas passé l'âge pour être débiles… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais…

-Et dans les dents ! S'exclama Himuro.

-Même pas vrai ! Geignit l'ancien mannequin.

-Hé ! Ho ! Je compte pas, moi ! S'insurgea Kagami.

-Tu comptes triple, le tacla l'Empereur. Comme Aomine.

-Quoi ?

-Me revoilà ! » Lança joyeusement Satsuki à la cantonade, quand elle revint prendre sa place parmi eux.

Elle braqua ses jumelles en direction de la piscine, et…

Et resta stupéfaite par le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle.

« Hé… Hé nan mais oh, là ! Réagit enfin Aomine, une fois remis du choc.

-Mmm ? Daiki ?

-Aomine-kun, je ne t'ai pas mis assez ? Donne-moi ton assiette, alors...

-Tetsu ! C'est pas ça, ils… Ils sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans ta piscine, là ! Rugit-il jusqu'au patelin suivant, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme (et que c'était la première fois...)

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de la nourriture en plus ?

-C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? S'écrièrent d'une seule et même voix Aomine et Momoi, tandis que Kise lui piquait les jumelles des mains pour mieux voir.

-Oh putain… J'y crois pas… Tu dis vraiment la vérité, Daiki ! S'exclama son compagnon. Je croyais que tu mentais, comme d'habitude !

-Hé ! Ho !

-Notre piscine en a vu d'autres, croyez-moi sur parole… On les fera vider l'eau et nettoyer le bassin demain matin à la première heure, pour la peine.

-Non, maintenant ! Objecta Kagami. On pourra pas se baigner tout à l'heure, sinon !

-Taiga, tu as déjà passé ta journée entre le terrain de basket et la piscine. Le tout avec les mêmes fringues.

-Et pourquoi tu oublies de rajouter : "et la cuisine" ? J'ai fait la bouffe ! Alors que c'est mon anniversaire, je te signale !

-C'est pas une raison, lui répliqua son mari, catégorique, tout en continuant de servir leurs invités. Pas de piscine ce soir.

-Si ça l'est ! Je devrais être traité comme un prince, ici ! Alors pourquoi je suis privé de piscine ?

-Oh, putain… Mais comment ils y vont à la _one again_ , en plus ! Commenta le blond, scotché avec la paire de jumelles de son amie sur les yeux. Ils ont zappé le lubrifiant ! Et… Et c'est… Un calecif qui flotte dans l'eau? Et les shorts ! Et Kagamicchi, y'a ton ballon de basket aussi qui flotte !

-Quoi ? Merde ! Je l'ai oublié dans le bassin quand je suis sorti ! Tetsuya !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, Taiga ? Soupira l'interpellé.

- **Mon** ballon de basket avec deux mecs qui baisent dans **ma** piscine, sous **mes** yeux !

-Et alors ? Ton ballon de basket, ta piscine et tes yeux y survivront, je t'assure.

-Putain, Tetsu ! Soit un peu plus choqué, merde ! Eructa Aomine pour leurs amis, mais aussi pour la ville entière et peut-être même… Pour toute la Californie, tant qu'à faire... Même Akashi réagit plus que toi, là, sérieux ! »

Le susnommé, à l'entente de son nom de famille, papillonna des cils pour revenir à lui. En silence, cela faisait une bonne minute que la nouvelle l'avait complètement déconnecté du monde réel. Et ce n'était pas la faute à Alzheimer !

« On parle de Midorin, quoi ! Midorin ! Renchérit son amie d'enfance. C'est inédit ! Le plus grand scoop de notre histoire !

-Midorima, tu sais, le mec super coincé du cul qui a pris cent ans pour se déclarer à un mec qui lui était acquis depuis _day one_ ! Le binoclard qui passait son temps à nous faire la morale au collège !

-Genre vous en aviez pas besoin ! Intervint Nijimura, toujours dans son bon droit.

-Le mec toujours fourré à la bibliothèque, le nez dans un bouquin ! Le mec qui…

-Ta gueule et mange, Ahomine ! Le coupa Kagami en lui posant son assiette sous le nez. On a compris ! Compatis plutôt avec mon ballon de basket !

-Taisez-vous, là ! Ils… Ils sont en train de nous tourner un porno, là, ou quoi ? » Leur décrivit Kise, toujours avec les jumelles de Momoi.

Il se leva pour s'emparer de mégaphone près d'eux et cria aux deux vieux en plein ébat :

« Ho ! Montez le son, les gars ! On n'entend rien ! »

Un double doigt d'honneur lui répondit…

Choqué, Kise vint se rasseoir comme une automate… Sans oublier de récupérer les jumelles que Momoi, en son absence, lui avait repris !

« On nous a volé Midorimacchi ! Il a été remplacé par Oha Asa ! Les extraterrestres ! Les _Illuminati_ ! Il a été rappelé auprès des siens, les Reptiliens ! C'est un coup de Raptor Jésus !

-C'est que j'essaie de vous dire depuis tout à l'heure-là, mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'en fout ! Renchérit Aomine.

-Et avec raison… Soupira Kuroko. Arrêtez de les provoquer, aussi…

-Au fait, demanda Tatsuya, l'air de rien, on peut savoir pour quelle raison vous avez un mégaphone ?

-Imagine-toi crier après des petits qui galopent tout autour de la maison, sur plusieurs hectares… Lui expliqua brièvement l'ancien passeur. On a aussi un micro et des hauts-parleurs au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué…

-Ah, pas bête… Attends, c'est grand comment, ici ? Hallucina-t-il.

-Kise-chin, tu fais comme si t'avais jamais vu un truc comme ça… Alors que t'es avec Mine-chin depuis des lustres… Enchaînait, pendant ce temps-là, Murasakibara.

-J'aurais pensé Takao-kun plus bruyant, tu vois… Commenta sobrement Momoi, qui s'en était, somme toute, finalement remise assez rapidement. C'est assez étonnant, ce n'était pas dans mes prévisions...

-Lâche ça, Kise-kun, soupira Kuroko en lui volant les jumelles pour les remplacer par une assiette remplie à ras bord. Je pensais que tu avais faim.

-Je vois pas parfaitement, mais ça a l'air chaud bouillant… Tetsuya, tu vas te retrouver avec un _onsen_ à la place de ta piscine, plaisanta Himuro.

-C'est qu'il a l'air d'avoir de l'endurance, en plus, le vieux débris! Putain, j'y crois pas… Continua à commenter Kise, une main par-dessus ses yeux pour voir malgré l'absence des jumelles… Et une main pour l'aider à entamer son repas.

-Vous êtes pires que des ados pré-pubères, sérieux… Râla Nijimura. Sei, ils étaient aussi nazes au collège ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Ou alors, on n'y faisait pas gaffe car c'était de leur âge… Ou alors, mon ami Alzheimer me joue des tours...

-Dixit celui qui se travestit en infirmière ! Répliqua aussi sec le basané. A soixante-dix piges passées ! Là, par contre, t'as plus Alzheimer !

-Kise te préfère dans ton uniforme de policier, chacun ses goûts…

-Co… Comment t'es au courant ?

-Je dois encore avoir les vidéos quelque part sur un disque dur… Tu imagines sans mal ce qui t'attend si tu continues tes impertinences, Daiki... »

Et en croisant le regard brièvement hétérochrome de l'Empereur, Aomine la ferma pour de bon...

« Seijûro, je crois en effet que je ne te verrai plus jamais de la même manière… Lui avoua cependant Himuro, sans détour, sans peur et sans reproche.

-Ah… Ben, ils ont fini on dirait… Déclara le commentateur "sportif" qui n'avait rien suivi à ce grand déballage des ordures ménagères… Ce fut une belle partie… De jambes en l'air, euh… aquatique ? S'interrogea-t-il.

-Un nouveau genre de natation synchronisée… Bientôt aux Jeux Olympiques ? Plaisanta, comme souvent, Tatsuya.

-Dis, Kurokocchi, tu penses qu'ils vont enfin venir manger ?

-Certainement, car le sport, niveau olympique ou pas, ça creuse. Mais seulement après être passés par la douche, Kise-kun…

-J'en reviens pas… J'en reviens pas… Ryôta, je vais mourir… Se plaignit Daiki, qui décidément, ne pouvait pas rester plus d'une minute sans l'ouvrir. J'ai l'impression de m'être fait battre par Midorima… Midorima, quoi, merde ! Bon sang ! Je le verrai plus jamais pareil… Il m'a trompé… Trahi… Arnaqué dans les grandes largeurs… Je suis souillé !

-N'importe quoi, arrête ton cirque ! Lui balança Kagami, qui lui planta le manche de la grande cuillère sur la tête, le faisant crier de douleur. Fais pas les vierges effarouchées ! C'est mon ballon de basket qui doit dire ça, pas toi, Ahomine ! »

Kuroko leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se servir une assiette et de se poser enfin autour de la table, près d'Akashi, son ami de toujours…

« Akashi-kun ? Tu souris. Tu as l'air content, lui fit platement remarquer son ancien joueur fantôme en commençant son repas.

-Rien, je me disais que Midorima a enfin compris ce que c'était que la vie… Il en aura fallu, du temps… Mes sacrifices n'auront pas été vains mais de toute façon, je savais qu'il y arriverait et comme j'ai toujours raison... »

* * *

 _(1)_ Monstre du folklore japonais, décrit comme un génie ou un diablotin d' _kappa_ ont l'apparence de tortues anthropomorphes, parfois avec une bouche en forme de (ou à l'apparence de) bec et le sommet de leur crâne est légèrement creusé, entouré de cheveux.

 _(_ _2_ _)_ Petit autel servant à vénérer les morts, présents chez les particuliers au Japon


End file.
